


simmer

by moonwatcher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, lots of cooking, op can only scramble eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 65,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher/pseuds/moonwatcher
Summary: Naruto scrubs at his cheek with the palm of his hand, feeling his face flush with the remnants of anger from theday. “He’s not easy to please. Always has to have the last word. Tries to one up me in the subtlest ways, the bastard.”“Oh?”his mother sounds more curious now and Naruto starts to pout.“What are you thinking?”“Just that he sounds a little familiar is all.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 124
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinedawns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinedawns/gifts).



> hi. it me. sorry for my lack of posting of anything with plot! stress and other stuff blah blah
> 
> this is a pretty long fic (60k/7 chapters + an epilogue) and its all completed! and so i wanted to try posting over the course of the week rather than all at once, but feel free to read all at once when its completed! i personally love a nice long one shot, but i know some ppl prefer chapters!
> 
> as a disclaimer i can only cook eggs and rice, but i tried my best! any chefs/cooks reading this, i'm sorry for errors T_T
> 
> lastly, i wrote this months ago for my love, a! they loved it and encouraged me to post, so here it is for all of you!
> 
> p.s. narusaku in the first bits, but not forever i promise! happy belated sns day!
> 
> enjoy <3

Naruto’s morning playlist sounds a little like this:

The click of the gas from the stove and it’s familiar _ttttt_ before it ignites properly, the infinitesimal slick of the oil that drizzles along the warmth of the pan, the cabinets and their creaky little hums as they open and shut—it’s all a bit of a symphony to his ears.

He hums in delight while carefully slicing a white onion, diagonally, gets it into fine slits. His hips sway in time with the music from his speaker, humming along with the chopping noise the chef’s knife makes as it cuts through the vegetable onto the cutting board. He’s a master here, creating and experimenting and thriving in his space, amongst his spices.

The cumin and mustard seeds have started to pop and sizzle and the aroma that fills his nose is something all too familiar, it makes him smile, makes his nostrils flare a bit as he slips the onions in for mixing.

He starts to sing to himself, trying to match the singer’s pitch with his own shredded one and it’s just not cutting it, but he’s not going to let it deter him. Today was an important day, not only for himself, but—

“You’re being noisy,” Sakura calls out in her groggy voice, feet padding across the floor and Naruto turns, his face warming at the sight of her. She’s dressed in his sweatpants and his shirt, her eyes lined with a deep darkness that speaks to her many nights of sleeplessness. But she would have today off and plenty of time to catch up on that.

“I wanted to make you breakfast since you were home today,” he says over his shoulder, keeping sure to push the onions with his bamboo spoon. It’s got a thinner front edge which makes it easy to scoop the contents around the pan, slip and slide them through the oil, spices, and the onions—gets them to caramelize perfectly.

“Mhh,” she mumbles and stifles a yawn. “I need—”

“Coffee’s warming in the pot,” he says with a smile tugging up his lips. He can hear Sakura move around the kitchen island to make her way beside him where she reaches up for a mug. As a person who’s been cooking all his life—as a professional—he knew the importance of watching his food, the safety that came alongside that. Though only one thing beat out in his heart when it came to cooking, when it came to food.

He carefully sets the spoon on the counter and slides across the floor to encircle his arms around her, burying his nose along her neck. She swats at him, “ _Naruto_ —”

“Good morning,” he says and he kisses her neck in what can be described more as a peck, and another and another, “Dr. Haruno.”

“Bleh,” Sakura says at the mention of her title, but she giggles as his kisses press more insistently. Her arms start to wrap around his hand and it’s the softness in the touch that eases him, reminds him that this is just as important, if not _more_ than what he’s set his life to do.

Love.

It took hold of him for the past three years and hasn’t let him go.

They’d met back when Naruto was working at a ramen shop that Sakura frequented whenever she had the time. She’d been in med school back then, hadn’t had the time for dating or so she said.

But Naruto knew the moment he saw her order a meal, compliment his cooking in such a genuine manner, that he was sold. It was the honesty and beauty and well—Naruto had always been one to give his heart out too easily.

Or so people have told him his entire life.

Though he’s been with Sakura for two and half years now, has known her for three, and something just said she was the one.

Maybe the _something_ was like now, where she pinches at his forearm and says his name quietly, “ _Naruto.”_

His nose presses along her skin, memorizes the recipe of her scent and he hums, kisses, but she pinches again, gets him out of his love daze.

“Naruto!”

“Eh?”

“Watch the food,” she chides and he immediately pulls away, sees that his onions are in fact intact and releases a sigh of relief as he reaches for the pack of spinach, cleans them off and tosses a bunch in the pan to cook down with the onions.

Sakura gets her coffee and sets herself at the counter, pulls her phone out in a similar routine to whenever they get time like this. The onions and spinach come together easily and he sets it aside as he readies the pan for the eggs.

“Don’t make them too spicy,” she comments and he chuckles. “I know _that_.”

He hears the soft sound of her laughter and not wanting to miss her expression he glances over his shoulder, but she’s got her nose in her phone as her face lights up while her thumbs tap away at the device. Naturally curious about most things, but especially the things that have his girlfriend’s face smiling more than usual, he asks about it.

“You know if you keep smiling like that your face is gonna split,” he teases.

There’s a soft sound of her phone touching the countertop, “Don’t be stupid, Naruto.”

He shrugs as he mixes in the scramble and adds the spinach and onion concoction. It fills the pan up nicely, and he slips a knob of butter into the mix to make the eggs a little creamier. His own mouth starts to water at what he’s making, hips still swaying happily to the music.

He sets the food onto a large plate, sets the pan aside as he reaches for their collection of breads. He takes out two naans he has on hand getting them nice and warm in the pan before slipping the eggs onto each one. He’d had a bucket of yogurt out for a few minutes now that he mixes with chopped mint, salt and turmeric that he drizzles over the eggs before closing each one with the folded portion of naan.

Sakura watches, shakes her head at the display, “Sometimes a simple scrambled eggs will do.”

“They are scrambled,” he leans across the table to pucker his lips for a kiss that she gives almost reluctantly, but she snickers as he waits for another and another.

“Enjoy my love,” he says in an overly affectionate voice and he laughs at the way her nose scrunches as she shoves him away with her hand, she hates nicknames. It’s through a few bites that Sakura says, “What’s got you in such a good mood today?”

Naruto was enjoying the creaminess from the meal as he hears it, looks up and feels the subtlest twinge in his gut.

He doesn’t expect Sakura to remember everything, she was busy as a resident as is and he tried his best to let her know about any and everything that was going on in his life when the opportunity presented itself.

Right now he stares, feels a dribble of yogurt on his lip that he licks away and says around a mouthful of food, “Oh, I thought I told you about the interview I had with the restaurant today. I made it past the first round, so I’m excited about that.”

Her eyes cross in mild confusion, but widen as if remembering.

“Oh, right, the place in Tokyo?”

His face warms slightly, subtly relieved that she at least remembered the location. His energy picks up again.

“Yeah and if all goes well then I could be the new sous chef and I’ll be making a lot more money than I am now.” It’s always been a dream of his to hold such a position, just a step below his most important goal which was being the head chef at an establishment of his own creation or choosing. Sous chef was the next best thing and the prospect has his toes curling. Sure it would be good financially as well, but to work in such a position doing what he loves around people who understood that passion to some degree as well was another thing all together.

Sakura hums, picks up her phone as it buzzes, “That’ll be good for expenses. And you can get your new blender.”

Naruto smiles into his next bite of food, “I could get that _now_.”

Sakura smiles, but he’s not sure if it’s because of him or whatever is on her phone and that has him dwindling a bit again.

He finishes his meal and when she’s done with hers he takes her plate for washing, but crowds her again, arms around her shoulders, “Seriously, who has you smiling like that so much?”

Sakura sets her phone on its face and turns to look at him, “Stop being so nosy. It’s just a work thing.”

He pouts and there’s a fluffy feeling inside of him that starts to make it a little hard to breathe, but he powers through it like most things. Not taking a moment to think about if the feeling is dangerous or not. It’s always easier to get through a conversation that way, he’s learned a long time ago.

“Fine fine, I’ll stop nagging you about your new boyfriend.”

He gets a sharp elbow to the side at that, “Get ready for your interview, smart ass.”

“Yes ma’am,” he shoots back and gives her one more kiss before pushing off and away.

When he showers his mind drifts to food. This tends to be the case more times than not and it’s always been that way. Lathering soap along his body he thinks about the interview he’d had a week ago with the restaurant’smanager. A tired looking man who wore a face mask the entire time as he browsed through his credentials.

Naruto’s job at the ramen shop had been his longest standing job, but his current one at a popular sushi place about ten minutes from their apartment was even more eye catching. The sushi restaurant was a lot more established than the ramen shop, the latter feeling more like a family friend than an employer, but it was the source of his income fresh out of school. When he needed a kitchen to practice his recipes after hours, a few mouths to taste test his food that didn’t belong to his mother or father or best friends.

He’d gained so many good experiences working for Teuchi and those memories lasted forever.

He was twenty-seven now and to see himself coming from such a small stall to getting a chance to work at one of the most high rated restaurants in the prefecture was well—

Naruto could feel his eyes grow misty, but he internally blamed it on soap suds.

He pulled on a button up that was a little wrinkly, but he honestly wasn’t very good with things like ironing and whatnot anyhow. And he’d never ask Sakura to do something like that for him on her day off, so he figured that it was okay for now. He slips into a pair of blue jeans and black socks and admires himself in their long mirror, puckering his mouth a bit as he leaned forward to brush fingers through his hair, run the pads of his thumbs along his cheeks where the thin scars were and then he pulled them between the corners of his lips as he stretched the skin and smiled.

His face felt relaxed after and he grabbed a single bit of hair and frowned, “I need a haircut.”

Even so. With his shirt a little wrinkled and his comfortable jeans he felt he did look good enough for the interview.

He gathered his apron and hairnet and checked his watch to see that he had plenty of time to make it to the train station for the next one to Tokyo, possibly enough to spare him some moments for a quick snack.

Once he left the room he saw Sakura was slouched on the couch with a tv drama playing at such a low volume he could almost not hear it.

“Sakura, I’m gonna head out—”

He looked over and noticed that she was fast asleep and he smiled to himself as he placed a quick kiss on her head and made his way towards the door to slip into his sneakers. It was earlier than usual and it was her day off so he is not surprised that Sakura is out cold especially after a nice meal of his own creation.

He catches his keys in their tiny bowl by the door and makes his way out, wincing as he shuts the door too loud, knowing that if it woke Sakura he would definitely be receiving a lengthy text message within the next few minutes.

Even so, Naruto had no intentions of letting anything make the day a mess. He had his head on right and he was determined to nail this interview. As he waited for the elevator to open, all Naruto could think to himself was that there was no one who he’d lose to and let himself be turned away from a job this promising.

🍳

Naruto wasn’t a believer of karma for a few reasons. The main reason being that there were definitely awful people who never got their comeuppance. From billionaires to politicians and then just your everyday bullies in the office, in relationships platonic and romantic—sometimes people were terrible without a single consequence, so to believe in a thing like karma just didn’t make sense for himself personally.

It was then as he missed the train, caught one that was severely packed, had a bird shit on his shoulder, and stepped into a pile of mysterious sludge that Naruto started to second guess his beliefs or lack thereof.

“Fucking—” he caught himself swearing as a small toddler walked by holding hands with his mother, pointing and laughing at the obvious shit stain on his shirt. Naruto glared at the little kid for a moment before remembering it was a kid, but it was too late as the mother was already grilling him. He bowed faintly, cheeks warming, as he pushed his way through the crowd and headed in the direction he’d obsessively memorized in his head.

It didn’t take long for the restaurant to come into view— _TAKA_. One of Tokyo’s most popular joints for a few years now, right around the time Naruto stopped working at Ichiraku’s the place got big. It was a restaurant that sold traditional Japanese food, but had a special menu everyday of foreign meals, which seemed to draw people into it.

Naruto had eaten at the place maybe once or twice and the food had been incredible.

When he’d found out the place was looking for a new sous chef, Naruto had put his soul into the job application. Had knew that this was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. Not only for financial reasons, but because he himself loved the food and the homey atmosphere that came from a top rated establishment.

When Naruto ate at _TAKA_ he felt as if he were back in Okinawa trying his father’s cooking. Anything that resembled home was already something Naruto couldn’t live without.

Not to mention the prices were reasonable for the rating.

And this itself added to _TAKA’s_ popularity,

Decently priced food that tastes like it should cost a fortune?

Generally, they were _booked_ and _busy_.

Naruto had been able to catch a meal there once last year and once this year sometime in February. It was about a month ago that he applied for the job and got interviewed a week after.

Now in June, the beginning of the hottest times of the year in Tokyo, Naruto felt like this was all meant to happen.

Just.

Not like _this._

He groaned feeling sweat soak along his underarms now as he approached the restaurant. It was closed to the general public at the moment. They didn’t open until noon, and the interview was apparently being held at seven a.m.

Naruto frowned and made a last minute decision to take off his button up covered in shit and dispose of it in a bin on the street. He would be wearing an apron anyway so he figured his white undershirt should be okay.

He holds his apron on his forearm formally and goes to pull open the door, but it was locked. There’s a buzzer that he pages and after a few minutes of standing in the heat and no answer Naruto almost questions if he got the day wrong. He looks at his phone and notices that he’s about ten minutes late now and curses the amount of inconveniences that met him along the way.

He takes a step back and frowns, then steps forward and jams his finger at the buzzer once more. This time the door swings open to a taller man who looks fairly intimidating with his build. Naruto crosses his brows a moment.

“Hi, I’m here for—”

The man lets out a small sigh, “You were supposed to wear black.”

“I’m sorry?”

“And you’re late. Chef won’t like that.”

Naruto can sense there’s a lot he doesn’t know yet that he at least hopes to learn if he gets the job, but right now he understands that that chance may be slim at best.

At even the slightest thought of failure Naruto shakes it. The muscles in his forearm tighten a moment and he straightens his back, offers a slight bow of the head and then peers into the man’s eyes. The man seems to take notice of his sudden altered demeanor and Naruto offers him a friendly smile, feels passion burn in his gaze.

“My apologies, but I’m here for an interview. I’m Uzumaki Naruto.” He even offers his hand.

The burly man sees it a moment and then takes it with a stiff shake before pulling back.

“Come on. They’ve already started.”

“Who’s _they_?” Naruto asks, but his question goes unanswered by the strange man who walks through the entrance.

It’s dark and the chairs of the front end of the restaurant are all stacked up onto the tables, there’s a bar where two people are lounging.

“It’s _nuts_ back there,” one person says, they’ve got silverish hair, and is nursing a shot this early in the morning. The sight makes Naruto twist his brows, but he offers a friendly wave as the person has set their eyes on him. “Interviewee?”

“A late one,” the burly man says. At that thought, Naruto turns.

“You didn’t tell me your name.”

The man offers him a flat look, “It’s Juugo.”

“And I’m Suigetsu, nice to meet you,” Suigetsu stretches far across the bar and Naruto takes a few steps forward to shake his hand.

There’s a woman with red hair who sits across from him, she’s wearing a chef's coat and is drinking something that looks like juice in comparison to what Suigetsu is drinking—obviously hard liquor.

Naruto smiles as they shake hands and Suigetsu seems content with just holding it there. Naruto jabs his thumb, “I uh—”

“You cook?”

The mention of food and his passion sparks something in him, naturally. He nods his head, pulls his hand back sheepishly, “It’s why I’m here.”

“I’d bet,” Suigetsu arches a brow, “You any good?”

“I’d say so,” he answers confidently. “I guess we’ll have to find out today, huh?”

“Speaking of today, aren’t you about a few minutes late now?”

The woman snickers into her glass and Naruto’s brows fly up, “ _Shit_.”

“Get going, Naruto, chef doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Like you weren’t stalling him on purpose, jackass.” The woman shakes her head and doesn’t offer her name, but she tilts her head towards Juugo and says, “Well, get going before you make things worse.”

_Fuck._

He trails behind Juugo who leads him to what appears to be the kitchen. As they push through the doors Naruto is welcomed by the symphonies that generally remind him of his mornings, but intensified. The rush around him was reminiscent of his days at Ichiraku’s. Someone always wanted a nice bowl of ramen after work, after school, on a nice cold day.

Being centered close to a train station also made Ichiraku’s a popular hub. It wasn’t an easy job, not at all.

Though it was the best.

Around him chaos ensues and he should be a part of it.

“Chef,” Juugo calls out and Naruto’s eyes search for said person as they land on a figure a few feet away, hand on his hip as he seems to be assessing one woman at the stove.

“Your butter is burning,” Naruto hears from a distance and the one cooking seems to pause all actions to look up and bow. “What are you doing?”

“I’m—”

“If your butter is burning, rectify that. Taking time for a needless apology is not going to save your food.”

The woman nods her head a bit vigorously and bows again and from here Naruto can feel the exhaustion trail off of the other man.

Juugo starts to dust off his hands on his pants and Naruto straightens as the man turns, a thick black bandana tied around his head keeping all the hair Naruto presumes is underneath the wrap away from his face.

When they meet eyes for the first time Naruto feels a little breathless in anticipation, mostly wondering what a man who seems so strict will have to say about his tardiness. He takes sure steps towards them, dark eyes looking him over quickly before they trail to Juugo.

“Uzumaki Naruto?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Naruto says, “I’m sorry I’m late, there’s really no excuse for it—”

“It’s good that you know that,” the chef says and when his eyes slant back to Naruto’s they are very cold, like steel left out in the snow. He’s taken aback. It’s not necessarily rude, but there really seems to be no room for any small talk. “You’ve got forty minutes to make a three course meal, unlike the original hour. Juugo, hand him a jacket and get started.”

With that he turns and Naruto’s heart had been beating a bit too fast for comfort. He looks towards Juugo who has disappeared for a moment and returns with a black jacket.

As Naruto takes it he says, “Why does it matter that I was wearing white if he was going to give me a jacket anyway.”

Juugo shakes his head, “To see what you showed up in and if you follow directions.”

Naruto feels a pebble lodge in his throat at that and takes note that the chef continues to walk around the kitchen assessing each person as if he were invisible, but suddenly becoming the strongest force in the room at a simple suggestion or inquiry.

Naruto finds himself scrambling to put his own useless apron aside somewhere and put on the jacket. He’d put a hairnet around his hair, but Juugo sighs and hands him a black cap.

“Thanks,” Naruto offers a half smile. Even though the man is quiet at least he seems to be decently respectful. Juugo shrugs.

“Chef, I’ll be out front if I’m needed.” 

Surprisingly the chef takes time to look up and offer a simple nod to Juugo, but when his eyes reach Naruto’s again, Naruto is made fully aware that he is just staring and not at all doing what he was told to do which was _get fucking started_.

It was as he had this thought that he suddenly had a second one—he had no clue where any of the ingredients lived, looking around the massive kitchen of the five star restaurant and coming to a quick understanding that this blew his own kitchen back at his apartment out of the park. It was even more grand than any of the institutions he had gone to for culinary practice.

Naruto feels a faint pain in his forehead, but to stall for time he does the one thing he’s certain that he should be doing immediately. He spots the sink and rolls up his sleeves a bit as he dives into washing his hands. Around him he takes a moment to watch what the other sous-chef-hopefuls are doing. There's three others in the kitchen and their meals are well underway. The aroma’s all around him are a mixture of things and he’s got a sensitive nose, his mind deciphering between things he likes and doesn’t like. Spices, choices of meats.

“Hey,” Naruto shuts off the sink and calls out quietly to the closest interviewee. They seem to be ignoring him, busy with excessive chopping at their workstation, but if Naruto was one thing it was persistent. He calls out again and they look up, irritated. A bit of sweat beaded between their eyebrows. “Could you tell me where everything is in here?”

“ _Piss_ off,” they shoot back and Naruto’s face turns up at the bluntness, he grits his teeth and dries off his hands ready to give them a piece of his mind as the head chef walks by, eyeing the two.

“You’ve got thirty-seven minutes, now,” the man says, eyes leveling him with intensity. Naruto exhales a slow breath.

“I have no idea where anything is in this place.”

The chef nods, places a hand on his hip as he says, “Had you been here on time you’d know that information.”

Naruto wants to argue, but he grits his teeth because at least he could acknowledge that the man was right even if a little harsh. He fiddled with his lip a moment, glances around the vast space of the kitchen and spotted a few doors. He could take his time running through the space and testing each door to see if he comes across the right places for the right things, but then he decides that he doesn’t know what’s going on in the chef’s head and there’s a possibility such rash movements producing little results will undoubtedly leave a bad impression.

He frowns a moment and then suddenly it hits him.

He looks up, a thrilled expression overtaking his features though the chef does not react.

“Is it okay if I have assistance?”

The chef responds with a tilt of his head, very minute, and Naruto takes a moment to acknowledge how perfectly in proportion every bit of his face seems. It was like the exterior of the restaurant and the interior as well. Put together meticulously, though it was clear there was no manipulation here. The chef just seemed to be immaculate in appearance.

“Do you see anyone else with assistance?”

“No, but I’m short on time and I’ve got a meal that would do much better with four hands than two. If it’s not allowed then I’ll make due, but—”

The chef lifts his hand in a gesture of silence that peeves Naruto, but then he flicks his palm outward a moment as if to say do what you want.

A giddy noise leaves Naruto’s mouth and he hurries back to the door to call out, “Juugo!”

The taller man had been sitting at the bar with the duo from earlier, he looks up in mild surprise. Naruto figured that the silver headed bartender seems to be the only one who’s got any sort of personality around here.

“If you’re not busy I could use your help.”

The taller man stands without any objections and Naruto smiles as he enters the kitchen. He notices the brief look shared between Juugo and the chef though the man just gets to washing his hands.

“I’m going to need spinach, about two handfuls, lotus root maybe two or three, a few carrots, mushrooms of any sort—shimeji maybe? Hijiki as well! And if you could tell me where all the oils and spices are, and the chicken, then that’ll be great.”

Juugo is no doubt a professional, already moving the moment Naruto had begun to speak. He follows orders easily and dutifully and maneuvers through the kitchen like second nature. Naruto takes time to make notice that there’s a large rice pot clearly meant for usage amongst the entire kitchen, too large for the meal he’s making, so he dips around until he finds a small pot just as Juugo arrives with all the ingredients.

“Could you rinse and chop everything with the exception of the spinach, and where do you all keep the rice?”

“Straight down through those doors we’ve got mounds of it. You’ll also find any spices and oils that you need on the shelves in the room to the right,” Juugo carries the vegetables to the sink for careful washing as he speaks.

“Thanks!” Naruto says a bit loudly, jogging his way to the back where he spots a sack of rice in the designated room. There’s a few cups above it and he carefully scoops out a bowl that he carries with him to deposit into the pot before bringing it to the sink for quick washing.

His fingers work smoothly, mixing through the grains and draining the murky water. He repeats the action until it’s nearly translucent now. He bounds back towards the room to gather the seasonings he’ll need.

“If you need measuring utensils,” Juugo starts, but Naruto shakes his head. He measured it by eye, used to making this dish like the back of his hand.

“I’ve got this,” he says to which the other man simply nods and goes back to chopping.

He pours in about a tablespoon of sake, mirin, and soy sauce, adding in some dashi granules that he’d found as well.

He looks to his side where Juugo has the sliced up carrots and disentangled mushrooms and he gathers them and quickly places them in the pot for cooking as well. He sets the hijiki aside while they rehydrate and as he waits for that he soaks a bunch of spinach in the sink before setting it off in a cool water bath.

He looks over his shoulder where Juugo continues to chop the lotus root.

“Juugo, the chicken?”

The taller man seems to pause and nods, heading back towards the opposite end of the kitchen and Naruto watches him to take note of where he goes. Naruto quickly calls out, “Chicken breast!”

He’s also made aware at that moment the way the other hopefuls in the room have been eyeing him the moment he re-entered the kitchen with the chef. The head chef, however, seems indifferent to the scene and passes a look over the kitchen from his spot at the far end.

Juugo returns with the chicken and Naruto quickly takes it from him with a grateful smile, “Thanks a bunch!”

“Anything else you need?”

Naruto shakes out his head, “I’m okay for now.”

“What are you making?”

“Something simple.”

“Hmm,” Juugo says, and for the first time Naruto notices the hints of a smile on his face even if not fully there. There’s something telling about the expression Naruto just has no idea what that is. “Well then I’ll be off.”

Naruto is slicing small pieces of the chicken breast as he nods goodbye and once he’s finished with that he sets the bits in the rice to boil.

Back in the pantry Naruto finds the ingredients to make a homemade dressing. He uses a small pan to quickly toast the sesame seeds he’d found, their pungent scent wafting from the pan, before he quickly gets them tossed into a bowl with sugar, soy sauce, sake, and mirin.

While that takes time to sit allowing the flavors to mingle more closely, he takes up to frying the lotus roots. Juugo did a great job with slicing them and he means to tell the man that before he leaves today. He lets those get charred in the pan before heading towards the soaking spinach, squeezing the bunch between his hands to drain it of all the water that it’s had time to soak up.

The spinach is a heavy mound in his hand at this point and he sets it in a large steel bowl, separates it with his chopsticks, and then takes time mixing the homemade dressing through the green leaves. It gives off a fresh smelling scent that makes him want to take a chunk of it and taste for himself so he does just that, smiling at the flavors on his tongue. The salad is complete and the takikomi gohan is still cooking so he sets to work with the lotus roots, topping them off with the mushrooms that Juugo had chosen as well as a concoction of rice vinegar, mirin, soy sauce, oyster sauce, and sugar.

The ingredients come to life on the pan and Naruto takes good time in letting the flavor seep into the vegetables before turning them over and adding the second half in place of what has evaporated.

It starts to smell delicious and Naruto can’t help the way he starts to hum to himself, losing himself in the rhythm of cooking as if he were back at his own home, making a meal for himself and Sakura—a simple one they could always appreciate together. Seeing as there were no direct orders from the head chef with the exception of _cook_ , Naruto briefly wonders if not going all out was the best idea. He was confident in his cooking, but he was new to this environment.

He’d already been pushing it using another chef for help, but it was his moment to familiarize himself with the spaces in the kitchen without stumbling around like a headless chicken.

Naruto took a moment to plate his lotus root and smiled as he saw the deep rich color the previously white-like vegetable had taken on due to the cooking and the marinade. He dips into the pan to pop a mushroom between his mouth and smiles warmly at the taste, moving onto the pot of rice that is probably done as well.

The steam hits his face as he takes off the lid and he carefully mixes the contents, smiling to himself once more as he finds a bowl, rinses it, and carefully scoops all the rice inside.

The plate of salad was dressed once more and he looked around and noticed just about everyone seemed to be plating their food.

The head chef exits the kitchen and Naruto exhales a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding in the first place.

None of the other cooks seem to be in a talking mood, but Naruto is in awe at their dishes.

While he himself went for a traditional Japanese dish, there seems to be a lot of diversity within the meals around him.

Naruto looks at his own meal and it’s presentation. It’s not bad, but it’s not extravagant. He’s relying mostly on taste to set him aside, having no idea what the chef likes or what he wants. Naruto went with his gut more times than not. For the most part it landed him in great places, but he briefly remembers that today hasn’t been his luckiest and he decides that if there is someone out there looking out for him, thinking of him, he hopes that their will reaches this room.

The chef walks back in with the three employees Naruto had become acquainted with before.

“This is always fun,” Suigetsu intones, cheerfully. He receives a whack from the redhead and they each reach for hairnets on instinct and head towards the sink for washing their hands. At this point everyone has gotten their dishes ready to be presented and tasted and Naruto feels excitement build in the pit of his stomach gradually.

“I’ll be tasting each meal along with my colleagues.”

Each of the cooks steps back and Naruto follows suit, watching as the three approach each of the meals with a pair of chopsticks to have a go at the dishes.

“Spaghetti?” the chef turns to the first cook who nods her head briskly. She gestures towards the meal, “Garlic butter spaghetti with ground beef and a crumbled garlic crust on top, with a side of tomato salad and stuffed clams.”

The chef hums and he and his colleagues begin to eat the portion of the meal. While the chef is silent mostly, the other three actually converse about it quite loudly.

“Too much sauce,” the red head says, “My tongue is swimming in it.”

“And the garlic bread crumbs taste kinda burnt,” Suigetsu’s face crumbles, he complains as he swirls in for another bite of the food. The cook looks vaguely mortified and Naruto feels his own stomach turn with uncertainty.

“The pasta noodles are good though,” Juugo comments. The red head shrugs however, “A two year old wouldn’t fuck up pasta.”

Naruto is a bit shocked by the display as the group of them move on to the next dish, doting out compliments when they see fit, but lots of criticism nonetheless.

The man beside Naruto turns a terrible shade of red as they tell him his soup is overly bland and “More water than anything else, what were you doing in here for an hour?” The redhead seems a bit more ruthless than the other pair with her critiques and the head chef had remained silent throughout most of it. Only small sounds here and there.

As they finally approach Naruto Suigetsu makes an expression of excitement as he eyes his food, “What have you made for us?”

Naruto smiles and gestures to the meal, “Takikomi gohan, charred lotus root and a simple spinach salad.”

“Hm,” the head chef nods as he reaches with his chopsticks to taste some of the lotus root, his eyes squinting a moment as he chews. The three also delve into the meal. No comments yet, but Naruto takes notice of the pleased noises they make eating his food and feels his pride inflate.

The redhead pulls back, a piece of spinach slipping further into her mouth as she says, “Salad’s a bit warm.”

Naruto feels his ears heat up, “Some people prefer if it’s not too cold.”

“I prefer it colder,” Suigetsu comments and the woman nods her head in agreement. “These lotus roots are fucking fantastic!”

The brief embarrassment begins to fade and Naruto finds himself joining in the group with tasting the roots again. They’ve cooled a bit, but the taste is impeccable. He beams while he crunches and the three watch him curiously before they begin to snicker. The head chef has scooped some rice into a small bowl for himself where he takes bites of the takikomi gohan and wrinkles his nose a bit before setting it down.

“The dressing is good,” Juugo comments about the salad. Naruto nods, “I made it myself.” At this the taller man hums.

Naruto feels elated by their reactions even if they had critiques.

The chef is eyeing him from his peripheral vision and Naruto turns to face him head on. It’s the first time the man has spoken since trying the food.

“Your workstation is a mess.”

Naruto looks around and surely enough he was right. At least in comparison to everyone else his place needed the most tidying. He tends to get too caught up in the cooking that the _keeping things neat_ part flies over his head often. He feels his cheeks warm and he opens his mouth, but the chef interrupts.

“And you utilized the team rather than working alone. Your dish was simple, nothing amazing, but solid in taste that it borders that. You were late, but familiarized yourself with the kitchen easily through your use of Juugo. You don’t follow directions, but you’re good with giving them out. Or maybe you’re just forgetful. Either way.” The chef looks around and Naruto hasn’t felt a sense of whiplash like this in years. The compliments all laced with a bit of insulting critiques. He should be worried that he is the only person to receive such a mouthful from the chef. His fists clenched at his sides and around him the other cooks either look just as worried as he feels or vaguely smug by the verbal onslaught.

Naruto practically holds his breath, but it’s then that the words he’d least expected leave the chef’s mouth.

“Not bad, Uzumaki.”

A woosh of air travels through him at this and Naruto’s eyes widen in a sense of awe, feeling the tips of his fingers tingle in excitement. He smiles from ear to ear and the chef only blinks back at him before turning to the other applicants. He gives them some form of feedback and Naruto had expected that, but he still feels this giddy sort of surge through him.

By the end the chef turns to them all with a hand on his hip.

“You’ll all hear back from me by the end of the day. Either myself or our restaurant manager Hatake Kakashi will be in contact.”

There’s a chorus of thank you’s and head bows.

“Clean up, the rest of our colleagues will be in by nine to prep for the day and you all need to be out.” At this the head chef takes his leave, there’s what Naruto remembers to be an office like room further back in the restaurant and it’s where the man disappears.

Once he’s gone Naruto hears one of the women gush about how handsome the head chef is. Naruto turns to the three colleagues and says, “Feel free to eat as much as you want.”

“Well aren’t you the kindest, blondie,” Suigetsu says as he reaches back in for more of the lotus root. Naruto snickers but begins to clean his work area, disposing of things that he had to. He remembers as he makes his way to the sink.

“Juugo, thanks again for earlier. You really saved my ass.”

Juugo offers him a genuine smile, he seems much more relaxed than Naruto has seen him earlier and it makes him feel at ease.

“A kitchen is only as easy to manage as you make it. You can’t do everything alone.”

Naruto nods and Suigetsu comes over and surprisingly claps him on the back, “Do you want a drink? It’s on me.”

“You’re scaring the kid,” the redhead intones and she sounds bored as she makes her way out towards the restaurant front.

“I’m not a kid!” Naruto says a bit incredulously and then turns to the man who seems to be overly touchy. “I’ve gotta finish cleaning.”

“Juugo will handle it, right?”

Juugo nods and Naruto shakes his head.

“No way, I cooked everything, I should be the one who cleans up.” There’s a brief pause between the two men as they seem to share thoughts without speaking, a feat Naruto knows is only possible under certain circumstances, one of them being a formidable bond that has taken time to carefully cement overtime.

“You’re a persistent one, huh?” It’s not like he hadn't known that for the longest time already. After his insistence they seem to agree, Suigetsu throws his passing words over his shoulder. “Join us for a drink when you’re done.”

He starts to scratch at his cheek feeling the weight of his phone in his pocket, “I’d love to, but I’ve gotta get home soon.” It was still fairly early, but Sakura’s days off were far and few in between. Not to mention them sharing a day off was even more rare. He’s not sure what his face looks like, but both men seem to understand that there’s something important waiting for him there.

Suigetsu snickers and Juugo has come to clearly accept his decision and they go about their way.

On his way home, the skies seem brighter somehow, even with the amount of uncertainty brewing beneath his skin—that feeling is nothing compared to the positives. He tends to get ahead of himself, a habit he’s needed to tamp down for a while, but old habits die hard.

His apartment opens to Sakura in the same position Naruto had left her in a couple of hours ago. The couch isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, however, so he gets the urge to move her at least to their bedroom. He decided against it when he remembers the last time she’d had an off day and he’d accidentally woken her up. The fact that his exit and slamming the door hasn't budged her from sleep spoke to her tiredness.

Instead he spends his time doing what he usually does—surrounds himself with food.

The kitchen is always stocked with anything Naruto could possibly make a meal from. And he could make a meal out of just about anything. He opens the fridge and chews at a portion of his lip as he quickly assesses what he’ll make for the both of them when his ringtone draws his attention. His hands reach for his phone not bothering with the caller ID before he answers, pulling out a large cucumber, a tomato.

“Yo,” he says into the receiver, keeping the phone cupped to his ear.

“Yo?”

He freezes, drops the items in his hands at the unknown yet vaguely familiar voice. He clears his throat, pulls his phone away and curses at seeing the number saved underneath _TAKA_.

“Hello? Hi? Are you still there?”

“Uzumaki Naruto?”

He exhales against the fridge, his back resting on the surface. It feels cold against his warm skin and he suddenly feels flushed everywhere.

“This is Uchiha Sasuke, I wanted to talk to you about your interview today and your overall application status if you have time.”

Uchiha Sasuke. This was the head chef of _TAKA_ calling him directly. Naruto’s stomach feels unpleasant and there’s something about Sasuke’s even tone that does not give much away, no excitement, definitely not a congratulations in there either.

“I have time,” Naruto says, and before he can stop himself, “I’m surprised to hear back so soon—I made it through my door about five minutes ago.”

There seems to be some movement on the other end as if Sasuke is messing with papers in front of him, “Generally it doesn’t take long for me to make decisions. I’d have made one on the spot if my colleagues hadn’t scolded me about such crassness in the past.”

A small laugh leaves Naruto’s mouth as he squats and begins to collect the fallen food items. “I think knowing right away is better, ya know, just rip the bandaid off.”

There’s a pause of silence and he wonders if he’s being too easy going. The audible sigh he hears sends a jolt to his chest and Naruto starts to feel the urge to just _speak speak speak_ because the tension begins to build from that mild expression.

“Listen—” Sasuke starts, but Naruto interjects.

“This opportunity is just—I’m who you need for the job, okay? I’m an amazing chef. This is my chance. I've just been waiting to show everyone what I can do beyond a ramen stall and a sushi bar—I’m ready for a position like this.”

“Are you?” Sasuke asks, and Naruto hears a tiny bit of mirth in his voice, that noise sending a flare through him, the volume of his voice picks up.

“Hell yeah I am!” his enthusiasm reaches his body, his fist curls and he presses it against the counter top. His face is coated in warmth even as he speaks. “I know I was late today and didn’t have the best start, but my food was the best, I know it. I know that using Juugo today in the kitchen—”

“Was it a mistake?” Sasuke interjects easily, his voice is smooth and commanding possibly without intending to be. He speaks like he has a point to make and Naruto isn't sure if it bothers him yet. Even so Naruto didn’t hesitate.

“No because it helped me get the job done.”

“Alright then—”

“Just give me a chance to—”

“Do you love to hear yourself speak or are you just a complete moron?”

He’s stunned into brief silence. It’s not unusual to hear of higher ups talking down to people, but he hadn’t expected it at the moment, too enthused by his own plea speech. He stutters out a moment, but Sasuke beats him to it.

“All of what you’re doing right now is unnecessary, I’ve made up my mind hence why I was calling.”

His shoulders drop, his body slumps further into the fridge as if being swallowed. His heart feels heavy. Sasuke continues.

“You’ll need to come in an hour earlier than usual tomorrow. Karin will give you a proper tour of the kitchen and the restaurant. And you’ll have to sign a few more papers with Kakashi, things to do with pay and whatnot—”

“Holy shit,” Naruto says, breath leaving him in one quick puff. He stands at attention as the words being said start to sink into him.

“Hm?”

“Shit _shit_ , I got the job?”

“Yes, unless you want to turn it down, of course.”

“Fuck no! I’m just—this is—”

“You seem surprised. Was that speech you blowing air up my ass or?”

“Bastard,” Naruto says on instinct and then he is quick to cover it up, “Shit, I didn’t—”

“You meant it.”

“Okay, I did, but this is—thank you. _Thank you_.”

There’s a pause and then Sasuke hums into the line.

“Tomorrow. Be here at eight.”

“Yes uh—what should I call you?”

“Chef is the formality.”

“Yes chef thank you, I could kiss you if I could—”

“Don’t be late Uzumaki.”

“Yessir!”

The lines dies after a second longer and Naruto’s heart beats so wild against his chest it could give out. In his excitement he looks towards Sakura, still asleep, but he knew that if there was any reason to wake her up it was this one.

He skids across the floor, socked feet sliding on the wood as he makes his way to the couch. He shakes her a bit, calls out, “Sakura!”

She grumbles in her sleep and swats at him, but this just might be the happiest moment of his life only rivaling a few other events that have themselves tucked in his chest, so he shakes her again and she blinks her eyes open blearily.

“Naruto—”

“I got the job! Sakura, I got it!”

She starts to sit up, rub at her eyes, “Huh—the—” she stops mid speech, eyes widening and coming to life as if understanding what that means. “They hired you?”

Naruto steps back and poses, does an overly stiff bow to feign importance.

“You are looking at the new sous chef for one of Tokyo’s most exquisite dining experiences of this decade. Uzumaki Naruto—Chef Uzumaki—it has a nice ring to it, ya know?”

Sakura is up and hugging him and he lifts her body slightly off the floor, smiling into her neck and the kisses they share.

“Have you called your parents?” She asks amidst the celebration.

“I was gonna do that after telling you,” he kisses her neck and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. “Sorry I woke you up.”

She shakes her head, “Had it been for any other reason I’d be breaking up with you.”

He knows it’s a joke, but it still stuns him a bit. The tone was much too biting. He stifles a laugh and she pulls back, eyes soft as she nods, crosses her arms. She steps back and assesses him, nods again as if she’s made up her mind about something. He touches his cheek shyly.

“What’s that look about?”

“Maybe that phone call to your folks can wait.”

“Can wait?” His eyes widen a bit and it’s only by the subtle lift of her brows that he understands. He stifles a laugh behind his hand. “Sakuraaaa you’re horny— _ow—”_

_“Dumbass_! Forget it,” she turns on her heels even if she’s heading towards their bedroom.

“Wait!” He chases after her and gets his chest layered across her back as they fall into the bed laughing.

They spend some time there and it’s through the post orgasm haze that he looks over at her sleeping form, curled away from him because she wasn’t a cuddler. Not in their three years of being together and he respected it even if it was something he preferred to do.

Watching the soft rise and fall of her shoulder from the slow breaths she takes, he leans in to kiss at the skin there.

He has this.

Happiness in the form of a great relationship and now—

He reaches his hand out to the ceiling, examines the skin that’s calloused from a life of hard work.

It seems like all his dreams were coming true.

And Naruto had intentions of keeping it this way despite the possible challenges that would present themselves along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went back and adjusted the formatting, hope the change isn't too jarring! enjoy!

He arrives an hour before opening, as informed. Naruto was excited to get to work so he’d been fidgeting with his apron as he waited outside the restaurant to be admitted. One of TAKA’s many appeals was its size. It wasn’t massive, but it’s sleek exterior stood out amongst the congested shops on the Tokyo streets. Naruto stared up at the building feeling the excitement build, pulling out his phone to send another update text to Sakura although her phone was probably off as she was at the hospital.

The door opens to the redhead he’d met the day prior. She’s as standoffish as she appeared the day before, but they were colleagues now and Naruto had all intentions of getting to know her and be on her good side.

“Morning!” his smile stretches like his hand outward. She takes a glance at it and exhales a tired sigh taking it. “Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Uzumaki Karin.”

His mouth rounds, feeling a small sense of closeness hearing their shared surnames.

“Hey—”

“If you’re going to state the obvious, spare me.”

He pulls his hand back with a frown and Karin turns on her heels, sneakers scuffing the floor as she pushes through the entrance. Naruto walks behind her, in awe of the place as if he hadn’t been here about twenty-four hours ago. His mouth falls open at the cleanliness, the sleek decor.

“Yo!”

His head shoots up and across the room at the bar as Suigetsu waves him over. Excited to see yet another familiar face and feeling the energy coming from the other man, Naruto makes his way towards the back and Karin happens to be heading in that direction as well.

Suigetsu has this aloof air to him. Casual with his smiles and positions. Naruto’s eyes crinkle with his own as the other man happily takes his offered hand.

“Sasuke must have been in a good mood to hire you,” Suigetsu comments, the words have Naruto’s face turning down in mock offense, pulling his hand back and putting his hands behind his head.

“I made an impression.”

“I’ll say,” Suigetsu scoffs, but his eyes pull to Karin’s and if possible his smile gets even bigger. “And I take it our sunshine here is giving you a tour?”

“Bite me, Sui.”

The man snaps his teeth in her direction, they’re sharp looking. Naruto takes note of the easy way they seem to converse despite Karin’s cold demeanor. She leans against the counter. “Why’d I get stuck with show and tell?” she says more to herself than asks.

Suigetsu reaches out and twirls a bit of her hair around his pointer finger, tugs, “Because you’re his favorite, of course.”

“Chef has favorites?” Naruto takes up a seat at the bar. He wonders if Karin will say something about it seeing as she was apparently supposed to be showing him around, but she only gives him a mild glance before turning her eyes away. Thankfully Suigetsu seems like the type who is willing to talk for hours and about anything. Naruto had a feeling they would get along the most.

“Of course, who do you think helped start up the restaurant together with him?”

It’s not like he knew every bit of history of the place, but he supposes this is always good to know. The beginnings of TAKA. There’s something intriguing about the start of anything especially when comparing it with the now, speculating on the future. Naruto looks towards Karin as Suigetsu points and surprisingly there’s a warm shade to cross along her cheeks at that.

“Like it was only me.”

“Of course I was there too, but you love when the focus is on you—”

“It’s too early for your bullshit—”

“You too?” Naruto interrupts, unable to hold in his surprise. “You all started the restaurant together?”

“Yep,” Suigetsu folds his arms across his chest, tilts his head and continues, “And Juugs. It's why we’re chef’s favorites.”

“He probably likes Sai more than you—”

“Take that back!”

Naruto starts to giggle and both pairs of eyes look towards him, something humorous in their glances. He shakes out his head and feels his smile lift again, “I’m sorry. Are you two married or something?”

They both take extreme offense to that, Karin looking revolted as she says, “Maybe if I’m forty and having an identity crisis.”

“That’s not too far away, Karin, is this a proposition?”

Karin stands abruptly, curls her fist along the counter and for the first time uses a tone that is semi polite as she addresses him, “Let me show you around.”

“Yes ma’am!” Naruto smiles, her head shaking as she pivots.

Her arms are thrown lazily to the side, pointing to the tables that line one side of the restaurant, parallel to an identical line of tables.

“The guests sit here, the bar is there, we don’t do walk-ins as you know, but guests are on some occasions allowed to take a meal at the bar. Juugo and Sai helped with most of the interior designing. Sas was also in favor of the easy access to the bar.”

Naruto hums, “Sai?”

Karin starts to gather the long strands of her hair to pull back and twist into a small bun, looking over her shoulder, “Sai and the rest of the staff should be in within the hour. He’s one of the cooks here, also an artist. Weird as fuck, though.”

“I can handle weird,” Naruto points out. Karin makes a small noise and pushes through the doors to the kitchen. There’s already a few people in the back. Naruto spots Juugo who is hefting a large pot, seemingly caught in conversation with another worker. She’s got blue eyes and her laugh bounces off the walls.

“Juugo, Ino,” Karin says. At the call of their names their heads go up and Naruto is given an imperceptible head nod from Juugo while Ino tilts hers for only a second before her eyes widen and she rushes over.

“I knew it was good to come in early today!”

“Calm down,” Karin says, shakes her head, but Ino sort of shoves her aside as she reaches out her hand.

“You’re the new sous chef, right?”

Naruto nods his head, feels himself shaking her hands and Ino has rougher hands than one might think just looking at her, but it’s not too surprising to himself considering their line of work.

“That’s me. Uzumaki Naruto.”

Ino’s head slides to Karin’s, “Nepotism.”

Karin cuffs the other woman at the shoulder while the blonde giggles, “No relation.”

Naruto pulls his hand back as Juugo approaches. “Nice to see you again so soon.” His cheeks warm up as he finds himself surrounded by the three colleagues who he was technically working above now. He also is getting the very clear feeling that the workers here all seem to be really close. He’s never had trouble making friends, at least past his very young years where he was too rowdy to be controlled, but even then he’d had his close friends—the people he could always count on. It’s harder when the group is already assembled, squeezing into the comfort others have built around themselves for however long. The great thing about it, however, was Naruto was the type of person who saw a wall and immediately tried to run through it instead of being defeated.

“I’m the pastry chef,” Ino starts out, “The best in Japan. Ask anyone.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Karin interjects, and there's a playful squint to Karin’s eyes then. “And this is my tour—get back to work.”

“But he’s cuuuuute, I wanna tag along. Besides, meeting’s not for another forty minutes.”

“That’s forty minutes you could be double-checking inventory.”

Ino huffs, folds her arms a moment, “You sound just like him.” There’s no elaborating on _him_ though it still makes Karin’s face a tad red as she pushes past the two cooks.

“I’ll show you the walk-ins,” she calls out and Naruto is quick to catch up between the small distance. She looks back at him as they head further to the back and Naruto has already memorized a few of the locations from his interview the day prior. They push through a second door which leads to a narrow hallway. “Meats’ in here. Chouji is our butcher, you haven’t met him yet. He and Shikamaru usually arrive together. Shikamaru handles the produces generally or all around.” Naruto starts to mumble a few of the names, repeating them back to himself to make sure he’s at least getting used to the sound of them. Karin lifts a brow at him and he scratches his cheek, “Sorry.”

“What for?” she asks.

“I’m not sure, but you’re really intense,” his brain to mouth filter has never checked itself and it’s rare that he feels a bit of shame for it. She assesses him then, shaking her head out and ignoring the statement.

“The temperature in each room is thoroughly monitored, and they vary accordingly. Even though everyone has there assigned stations and whatnot we all do our part here—cooking, inventory, serving and cleaning.”

Naruto nods his head, “I remember Hatake Kakashi saying something like that.”

“I’m surprised he would say anything at all,” Karin says offhandedly, she turns and opens a storage fridge. It’s tall and narrow and each rack is stacked with meat closed up. “See those green tags?”

“Mhmm,” Naruto notices some of the names of the staff are on them. “We log every product that comes in, whoever checks it in signs their name as well. Generally, Sasuke and Lee—he’s our roundsman, though,” Karin pauses and a fond look makes her face appear open for a moment, “Really, when I think about it, that’s Sasuke as well.”

Naruto hums, bits and pieces of who Uchiha Sasuke is drilling into his mind. Naruto doesn’t know much of anything about the man who’d hired him.

“Head chef and a roundsman, no wonder you all needed an extra pair of hands.”

“Exactly,” Karin comments and shuts the fridge.

She takes him through each room. Naruto sees the items for the bakers, the fruits and vegetables and everything else in the pantry. There’s even an ice room that’s really just a place where Suigetsu practices his ice carvings, apparently, in between bartending. They swing around back to the kitchen and side step through another door that leads to a similar narrow hallway.

“Four rooms. Sasuke’s office, Kakashi’s office, the bathroom, and our locker room.” Karin knocks on each door as she says it, Naruto smiles as she knocks a little harder on Sasuke’s office door, but there’s no sound that echoes back from it. “Kakashi is a bum so he’s not in right now. Here's your locker, by the way.”

Naruto follows her. Each locker is tall, the room has about twelve and there’s a table that sits in the center of the room lined with chairs.

“Do we eat in here for lunch breaks?”

Karin shakes her head, “We all eat lunch together out front. Everyday around four. We take turns cooking lunch for the entire staff. We cook in groups, pairs, threes. Sometimes we all cook together.”

“Does Sasuke eat with everyone?”

Karin hums, “If he has the time, but he’s the busiest. We bribe him with beef. That usually works.”

He laughs and Karin opens one of the lockers, reaching inside for a half empty plastic water bottle and drinking the rest.

“We’re locker neighbors,” Naruto jeers with his elbow. Karin scoffs, pulls away.

“This is Ino’s locker. My locker is over there. Far away,” she points out and adds a grin at the edge of her words. Naruto rounds his mouth and nods, but Karin is speaking again as she glances at the thin watch on her wrist. She takes it off and heads towards her locker, looking back at him, “We have morning meetings at nine a.m. everyday. We go over all the reservations for the day, discuss the menu, issues from the previous day if there are any. If not we focus on what we’ll do today. You know it’s all very bland at first, but you get used to it.”

Even though she says that Naruto can detect the way the harshness that had been in her voice about a half hour ago when she’d first greeted him at the door eases. He senses that maybe the meetings aren’t all that bland in the first place.

“Will everyone be there?”

“We’re a small staff so just about.”

Naruto nods and Karin leads him out of the locker room. As they’re making their way out and through the kitchen again Naruto is greeted by a handful of new faces.

“Morning slackers,” Karin greets. Five faces Naruto had not seen before greet her back, but once they catch sight of him their faces morph—varying expressions from excitement to downright disinterest. Karin presses along his lower back before he can properly greet anyone. “You’ll meet him in ten minutes.”

“Well, that’s no fun,” one man intones, he’s got a simple face and dark hair hidden behind his hairnet. Naruto hardly gets a glimpse at him and the others before they shuffle out to the front again. Suigetsu is talking with a man that Naruto actually recognizes. They both look up in greeting.

“How nice of you to show up, Kakashi,” Karin says, voice thick with sarcasm.

“Hey,” the older man starts, face mask covering his mouth as he drawls, “I was stuck in traffic.”

“You don’t drive,” Suigetsu points out with a laugh bursting past his lips.

Kakashi starts to twirl his hand, “The everyday traffic of the Tokyo sidewalks, it’s hectic out there, you understand this right, chef?”

Naruto inhales sharply as he’s addressed, feels his ears warm up as the title sinks in.

Karin grits her teeth, but Naruto leans forward for a handshake. “Nice to see you again, uh—”

“Kakashi is fine. None of these brats have respect for me anyhow.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, we all love you,” Suigetsu smiles around his small glass of whatever he’s drinking and Kakashi shakes his head, eyes looking tired.

“Is there anything else I should know?” Naruto remembers then, turning to Karin with the tilt of his head. She eyes him a moment, “There’s tons more.” Naruto isn’t sure what to do with that information, but he nods anyhow. “I’m here to learn it all!”

At this Karin lets out a dry laugh, “You can’t be like this always?”

“Like what?”

Her nose wrinkles and Suigetsu makes a dismissive noise, “Ignore her, she probably didn’t get any last night.”

“I’m going to hurt you, Sui.”

“Stop scaring our sous chef!”

“His energy is a step down from Lee,” Karin remarks. As if sensing his question she says, “You passed him in the kitchen.”

“I wanna meet this Lee,” Naruto comments and Karin sighs heavily.

A few minutes pass before the doors to the kitchen open and the staff begin to spill out into the main room. Naruto counts everyone and all the names and faces he knows. Behind them all Sasuke walks out with his bandana on, apron tied over his shirt

“Good morning,” he greets and everyone answers back without hesitation. “Kakashi, nice of you to join us,” he says in a voice eerily similar to Karin’s, and Naruto witnesses from the corner of his vision the woman smiling a bit more than usual.

There’s a bit of laughter, a voice and person Naruto does not recognize says, “He was feeling happy today. Look at that face.” A few more bouts of laughter follow and Naruto finds himself resting back along one of the barstools. Sasuke keeps a tablet in his hand as he approaches the front and a circle has sort of begun to form. The first thing he does is look up and meet eyes with Naruto. There’s this same reaction that Naruto feels way deep inside of him whenever their eyes meet like the other day. Sasuke gestures out with one hand, holds the tablet carefully on his spread fingers in the other, “I want you all to meet Uzumaki Naruto, our new sous chef. You can introduce yourselves individually throughout the day.”

There’s a gasp from someone, but a chorus of greetings follow. Sasuke’s eyes scan the group a moment and then he meets Karin’s gaze, “Where’s Shikamaru?”

“Running late, he’ll be in within the hour,” a bigger man says in place of Karin, his hair split into two long braids. Sasuke’s face shows no indication of what he’s feeling, so Naruto looks to Suigetsu who whispers near him, “There’s a _storm_ coming.

Sasuke's attention is set back to Naruto. Naruto coughs into his fist and nods awkwardly before turning himself to the rest of the staff.

“I’m really excited to work in your kitchen and cook for all of you!”

“Are you any good?” the man Naruto had noticed briefly in the kitchen asks. Ino shoves at him with her elbow, “Of course he’s good, why else would chef hire him?”

“He’s got questionable taste,”the man responds.

“It’s too early for you to be a bitch, Sai,” Suigetsu says, easily. Laughs ring out in the space and Naruto is surprised by how easily the banter flows. Sasuke takes a moment to clear his throat as he looks at the tablet in his hand and the conversations seem to trail off.

“Reservations for the day?” It’s Juugo who asks this. Sasuke leans against one of the tables, one of the workers leaning in to get a look at the tablet as well. Naruto notices the way he lowers his hand so that she is able to see.

“Forty six. Twenty-nine for lunch, seventeen for dinner.”

The woman beside Sasuke speaks up, “Not too shabby.”

“What do the numbers usually look like?” Naruto asks, he says it while looking at Sasuke, but the man continues to observe what’s on the tablet in silence. The woman at his side answers instead.

“On a full day we’re looking at about fifty guests. So not too far off.”

“Man,” Naruto starts, “To think that wasn’t full? It takes forever to get a reservation for this place.”

“Generally,” the larger man with braids answers this time, “We just got lucky today is all.”

“A few less guests is never a bad thing, I’ll still work twice as hard!” another man answers enthusiastically. Suigetsu leans in to stage whisper as he points. “That’s Lee!

Lee waves, bows, crosses the distance and takes Naruto’s hand into his own, “What a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki Naruto.

“No no the pleasure is all mine,” his neck feels warm as the rest of the staff watch the interaction. Lee has got him beat on energy in the moment at least. It's then that the door opens to another man, the room going oddly silent at his entry.

“Yeah yeah, I know I’m late.”

It seems as if everyone is doing what they can to avoid Sasuke’s eyesight, but the man is still glued to the tablet, using a finger to swipe around briefly. It’s almost as if he hadn’t heard the latest entry of the employee.

“Good morning, Shikamaru!” Lee greets despite everyone’s stifled silence. Shikamaru nods and then takes notice of Naruto. Pausing a moment and then nodding.

“Uzumaki Naruto, new—”

“Sous chef, of course,” Shikamaru gives him another nod and heads somewhere across the circle.

Karin walks over to Sasuke. “Today’s menu?”

The head chef looks up and hands her the tablet, “Pass it around, we can discuss alterations if necessary, and I would like everyone’s feedback on this by lunch. Though I would prefer it right away.”

There’s a chorus of hums and Sasuke begins to walk away. “We’ll cut the meeting short for today, I need you all in the kitchen prepping in ten. We need Uzumaki to get familiar in there as well. I’ll join you all shortly. Nara, follow me.”

It’s Shikamaru who exhales a heavy sigh, but follows behind nonetheless. As the two disappear the rest of the staff rise with chatter. Naruto is surrounded for the most part and everyone shakes his hand and introduces themselves.

Aside from Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Ino, and Lee there is also Chouji the butcher, Tenten who handles seafood, and Sai the saute chef. Juugo apparently works as the baker alongside Ino even if he can handle himself in the kitchen.

“We’re just a big happy family with a really mean papa,” Ino says and Karin whacks at her.

“Stop lying on his name.”

“Whatever, I said what I said. He’s an asshole,” Ino shrugs and then adds on with a wink, “but he’s our asshole, you know? It’s a special asshole.”

“One you want to hold and kiss,” Tenten adds on.

Ino cackles along with Suigetsu, both saying simultaneously, “Exactly.”

Naruto shakes with a small laugh, “He doesn’t seem so bad.”

There's an indignant laugh at his side and Naruto turns to see Sai giving a sly grin, “Lets see how you make it through the day.”

Naruto puffs out his chest, “I can handle anything.”

Like most things tend to go when Naruto chews on his own ass that way—it backfires.

In fact, he should have taken the words of his new colleagues miles more seriously than he ever considered them, but Naruto had worked side by side with Senju Tsunade at the sushi restaurant for years and he knew hard work with a strict boss up close and personal.

This, however, felt a handful of notches above that.

Sasuke and Tsunade were different in the way they gave directions and critiques.

Tsunade had no issue screaming so loud the guests could hear, had no problem telling you your food sucked and spitting it on the floor. She was a boss from hell who had moments of softness that one had to cherish when they appeared. Despite her flaws and the hell she put Naruto through, he's positive that her stellar recommendation is what even got him an interview at TAKA in the first place. It was hell, but it was hell worth living since he ended up here.

But if he had known that _here_ was just another person breathing down his neck like a newbie fresh out of culinary school, then well—

“We’ve got customers out there,” Sasuke’s voice comes from his side. The chef is tasting a batch of soup Naruto had been helping Karin on, he sets his ladle down beside the pot. “They can’t eat that.”

“Chef—” Karin starts and Naruto takes to tasting a bit of it himself as Sasuke responds.

“It’s not good. Are you heavy handed, Uzumaki?”

Naruto’s ears warm up, “It is a little salty. That’s nothing a—”

“Fix it,” Sasuke says simply, and he turns to head off and wash his hands before assisting further in the back where Chouji is working on the meat. Naruto turns to Karin who’s moving away from the soup before setting it on warm.

In the pantry she reaches for two lemons, “You’d think you’d never made soup in your life.”

“What are you doing with that?” he asks. She looks up, “Saving the soup.”

Naruto shakes his head as he goes for the rice, looking around, “Is there any fabric like muslin?”

Karin hums, she peers above cabinets and storage space until she finds what he’s looking for.

“Cut me off a piece of it, not too big, and I’ll need a kitchen tie as well.”

Karin looks at him for a moment in suspicion, but she abides and Naruto gets to work fastening a handful of rice in the fabric as they head back to the kitchen. Sasuke is chopping masterfully at the vegetable station back where the soup is. He doesn’t glance their way as they return.

“The lemon isn’t a bad idea, but it might not do much but make it sour, ya know?” Naruto says to Karin. She hums, “I’ve heard about using starchy items before, I’ve never tried it.”

“It works,” Naruto says as he plops the sack into the pot, steeps it down lower into the broth. It’s as if Sasuke has some freakish hearing that goes beyond human capabilities. The chef looks up and around, eyeing the pot of soup. Naruto stirs the sack around, “Twenty minutes or so will do—”

“And you’ll explain to table eight and fourteen why their soup will be delayed,” Sasuke says simply, chopping as he continues to chew Naruto out. “Your station is a mess. If you want to practice dunking your ingredients like an overgrown toddler do it out back and not in a professional kitchen.”

Naruto’s face reddens again, he’s taken one too many digs from the chef.

“I’m saving the dish—”

“You’re saving your ass and causing a mess simultaneously.”

Karin gets to work on wiping the station and Naruto grits at his teeth as Sasuke finishes off the carrots and cabbage he’d been tending too.

“Karin, these are ready for steaming. Where is Tenten with the eel?” Sasuke looks to his left where Sai is working on a steel saucepan, stirring it with a wooden spoon.

“We got a bad batch."

Sasuke’s body stiffens, Sai starts to hum.

“No one's fault but your own.”

Sasuke swiftly snatches up a chopstick and takes a dip in the pot and tastes whatever concoction Sai had been working on. He pulls the stick away and hums as he heads towards the back again. Once Sasuke is out of sight, Naruto makes a noise from the back of his throat.

“What crawled up his ass?”

“Well that’s the real issue,” Sai starts and he continues to stir before reaching for finely chopped vegetables and sprinkling them in. “Nothing.”

Naruto snorts and Karin gestures to the soup, “I can handle this. I think you should apologize to the customers, chef was serious about that.”

Naruto nods quickly and pulls back away from the station to quickly head out front where he spots Suigetsu behind the bar making a few drinks and Juugo and Lee seem to be serving tables. The restaurant is already full and they’ve been open for about an hour. The tables aren’t numbered, so he counts with his hands and guesses.

What he assumes to be eight he approaches with a friendly smile. “Hello, did you order the soup?”

They look at him a bit cluelessly.

“We’re waiting for the unagi kabayaki,” one guest says. Naruto curses under his breath and then quickly apologizes, both of the table attendees laughing it off.

He calls out to Juugo and the taller man meets his gaze.

“Table eight and fourteen?”

Juugo gestures to them and Naruto realizes he’d counted on the wrong side. He quickly meets the guests and apologizes to them.

The first table seems only slightly miffed, but the second table is a lot more easygoing.

“It’s a little crazy back there,” Naruto says with a smile on his face. He figures friendly conversation if not rejected will be a good way to get the customers in decent spirits. The woman’s eyes widen.

“It’s a highly rated restaurant, we’re just lucky to have gotten a reservation.”

“Then your food should be on time even more so, ya know?”

She smiles, her eyes glinting a bit, “Do you _want_ us to be annoyed?”

Naruto’s cheeks bulge with his laughter, “Actually ignore every damn word out of my mouth.”

The table continues to laugh and he bides a few minutes with the pair before finding his way back to the kitchen.

The moment the door opens his position is interrupted by Sasuke who steps in front of him.

“I asked you to speak with the customers not take an early lunch break.”

Naruto feels the way his smile pulls down almost immediately.

“I was uplifting them so they’d feel more welcomed at the moment,” he explains and hardens his eyes to match the coldness of Sasuke’s own. “It’s like you have it out for me.”

“I’m trying to figure out why I hired you.”

“It’s been four hours, what the hell do you expect from me?”

“I expect you to learn the kitchen and the restaurant with professionalism, not walk around the place like you own it.”

“I’m not—” he bites his tongue once he realizes that around him the staff are cautiously observing the argument that’s unfolding. It’s his first day. And sure Naruto was never one to hold back his words, but he didn’t work so hard for so many years to blow it on day one. He nods then, feels his hands curl into fists. “Fine.”

“Go help Tenten with the eel.”

The demand makes Naruto clench his jaw but he follows.

The day is long and tiring and by the end of the night as everyone is cleaning up in the kitchen Naruto finds himself tiredly scrubbing pans beside a more cheerful Lee.

“I think you did a fine job for your first day, chef,” Lee says as he sets a rack aside for drying. Naruto feels a strain along his shoulders, but the words have him looking up to meet the genuine eyes of his colleague.

“Thanks man,” Naruto smiles. “I guess I have a lot to get used to.”

At this Lee bursts into bright laughter. So loud that Naruto feels it stir something inside of him, the joyfulness reminding him of his own ability to generally make the best of any situation.

“I almost got fired my first day, you’re doing leagues better than any of us had ever done, believe it or not chef.”

He supposes there is something encouraging about that. Knowing that the days were tough for all of them. Naruto is about to offer his thanks as Sasuke passes through the kitchen carrying a bucket labeled compost.

“Lee, Uzumaki, do you plan on sleeping over?”

“No chef!” Lee answers dutifully. Naruto sucks at his teeth and glares at the other man as he heads in the back of the house.

“Bastard,” Naruto grits under his breath.

“Let’s finish these dishes,” Lee encourages and Naruto reluctantly lets his bitterness fade away.

Tokyo at most hours in the day is alive and thrumming with life, but this late at night when it's the last call for the trains, Naruto catching his to Yokohama, there’s this cotton of silence that seems to curl itself around everyone. Those who continue to exist within the quieting city. His eyes peer out over the skyline as he makes the mental distinction between Tokyo and Yokohama, the trees he's acquainted himself with over the past few years. There's not many people on the train at this hour anyhow, Naruto allows the day to sink into his body. The longer he sits and ponders over it the more he convinces himself that Sasuke has it out for him. The thought alone makes his brain start to sting. Why would the bastard hire him if he only had plans for treating him like a lackey rather than a colleague, rather than like the sous chef that he hired him as?

Naruto stews all the way home, even the way he takes off his shoes is filled with a little added force.

He catches sight of Sakura’s shoes at the door as well and feels something settle inside of him.

He washes his hands and pulls out a tangerine that he finishes off in a few quick bites and heads to their bedroom where Sakura seems to already be curled into sleep.

He knows he should take a shower, but the weight of the day has made everything seem impossible with the exception of curling alongside his girlfriend. Naruto pulls the sheets back to rest against her, wrapping his arms around her sleeping form and she stirs a bit.

“Nart?” her voice is twined with sleep and he nods and kisses at her shoulder.

“Hey, I just got in.”

“Mmm,” she mumbles.

“My boss is a bastard,” Naruto exhales lowly and Sakura makes a similar sound again. Naruto takes this as a cue to continue. “He was on my ass about everything. I couldn’t chop an onion without him questioning how long I’ve been a cook.”

“Naruto…”

He should probably know by now to read the tone in her voice, but his emotions that made up his day had charged through him now that he was home. His voice pitches higher, “I mean—everyone was okay with me but the bastard. It’s tough work, I’m not giving up, but—”

“Naruto,” her voice is more stern. “I’m exhausted. Please…”

He feels a tightness in his throat, knowing there’s moments to push and moments to settle. The tiredness was yanking her voice at the moment so he eases up, kisses her shoulder once more and nods. “Sorry, I’ll talk about it later.”

“Mmm."

Her body subtly pulls away from him and Naruto unwraps his arms, but still keeps close. He rolls onto his back to stare up at the ceiling, thoughts drifting to his first day again. He’ll have to be up within eight hours if he hopes to make it to work on time so he thinks it's best to get some sleep while he can. Even so his thoughts fall upon Sasuke against his will, something uncomfortable shifting beneath his skin.

It might be a restless night after all.

🍳

His first week is hell.

It’s to be expected, but Naruto hasn’t felt this strung tight in a while. It's as if he’s walking on eggshells around Sasuke, and with each moment that he’s nearing the clearing more are being arranged strategically before his toes. By the end of the week, a Saturday night, the staff have got the restaurant in tip top shape as they head out in pairs or singles.

Naruto folds his apron to bring home for cleaning as he watches the bar where Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo seem to be staying back for conversation. The kitchen doors open from behind him and he gets a quick glance at his side before he notices it’s Sasuke. He also carries his work attire while dressed in a simple black t shirt that settles over his shoulders nicely, dark wash jeans as well.

“Karin, lock up tonight.”

“Aw, Sas, stay for a drink,” Suigetsu intones, lifting a honey colored bottle of whiskey. Sasuke briefly glances back, but continues towards the door with a, “Good night.”

“Night!” all three call after him.

As Sasuke exits the place Naruto feels himself being drawn closer to the trio who continue in their conversation. It’s late, but the restaurant was closed on Sundays. He approaches them with sure steps, “Mind if I have a drink?”

Three pairs of eyes lift to him and Suigetsu already has that loose appearance to him. Naruto seats himself with a huff and Juugo glances his way, “You look like you need it.”

Karin is behind the bar with Suigetsu, her arms folded on the counter top as she speaks, “What do you drink, chef?”

Naruto waves his hand, “We’re off the clock.”

Her nose wrinkles a bit, “Oh, don’t misconstrue—”

“She’s not being serious, just a bitch.”

Karin elbows Suigetsu hard at the words and Juugo coughs on a laugh between his beer.

“I’ll have one of those,” Naruto nods towards Juugo’s drink and Suigetsu grumbles as he heads and gets it. He sets the cold item on the counter and tilts his head.

“So, one to five, first week?”

Naruto takes the beer that’s been opened for him, he’s not sure why but something about the question feels like a test with how the three peer at him as if waiting to see what his response will resemble. If this is a test this is a moment to get on their good sides, but Naruto was the last person to kiss ass and he hadn’t really learned how to be dishonest his whole life.

“A solid two.”

_“Ouch,”_ Suigetsu’s face wrinkles like he’s been sucking on a lemon.

“That’s fair,” Juugo comments and Karin shakes her head, “Sasuke get to you that easily?”

_“Easily!”_ Naruto exclaims incredulously, “The man has it out for me, I’m convinced. Why did he hire me, is he a sadist?”

The group of them seem to have a silent conversation between one another that Naruto is not clued in on, as if deciding who will speak first. It’s Suigetsu who clears his throat a moment.

“You get used to it. He’s not just giving you a hard time. Everyone in this restaurant takes some time to warm up to him.”

“How do I warm up to him being a dick?” Naruto’s mouth starts to feel freer after a few gulps of beer. Karin interjects then.

“You’re not even getting the worst of it. Sasuke doesn’t even yell.”

“Believe it or not my last boss was a nightmare, but her screaming doesn’t come close to the way Sasuke breathes down my neck. It’s like he’s always watching me.”

“He’s attentive,” Karin defends. Juugo co signs, “He wants to make sure he didn’t make a mistake.”

The words have him feeling sour, something rough settling in his throat, “I’m not a mistake.

Juugo sets his beer down, turns more towards him, “Think of the things he was on you about today.”

Naruto scratches at his chin, “There were too many to count,” he feels a pout pulling low on his face, “He complained about every damn thing.”

“To be fair the soup the other day was salty, you do have a heavy hand.”

“Not usually!” Naruto defends and he spots a smile lifting on Suigetsu’s face. “I think it was the first day jitters.”

“You don’t seem like the type of person who gets nervous easily if at all,” Juugo says. It's not that he’s wrong, but Naruto still feels discomfort, he tugs a bit at his jeans as he looks down at his thighs.

“I just want to be the best sous chef for you all, it’s my first time with the title, ya know? I feel like a lot is riding on me.”

“If that’s how you feel then imagine how Sasuke feels, he’s the one who hired you,” Karin points out, she takes a swig of her whiskey, “We’ve been in business for about three years now and up until now he’s been in charge of the kitchen, it took us a year to convince him to hire a sous chef. None of us had the level of experience as he did, so he needed someone who was much like an equal.”

“Mhm,” Suigetsu says, his smile smaller but genuine. “Karin would’ve been the best choice, but—”

“That would’ve been too easy,” she snickers. Naruto watches the mirth dance in her eyes and pushes.

“Too easy?”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about our Sasuke yet, naturally,” Karin says. “He hasn’t hired a new cook in two years. This is a challenge for him as well. We all know that because we all know _him_ , you get me?”

“Vaguely,” Naruto says, some of the pieces coming together in his head, too. “But none of this justifies him being a dickface.”

“You’ll find out soon enough he’s not the only dick around here. Just about everyone has their moments with the exception of Lee.”

Naruto takes back more of his beer and smiles at that, “Lee might as well be my best friend at this point.”

The group of them start to laugh and Suigetsu stretches a hand out to his shoulder, places it there and grips, “You’ll get _real_ tired of him quite soon.”

Naruto shakes his head out, but then Karin continues, pulling his thoughts away and his attention towards her.

“Sasuke’s not so bad once you settle in. We all...all of us, everyone in this place, we look up to him. He’s tough, but with thought.”

There’s a silent agreement amongst them and Naruto pinches his lips together, sighing in his seat.

“Well, you all seem to be decent—”

“Decent? We might as well be your fucking guardian angels right now, blondie,” Suigetsu shakes at his shoulder and Naruto snickers into his beer.

“Don’t let them fool you, Sasuke is the best of us,” Juugo comments and Karin rolls her eyes even if her smile says she agrees. There’s an obvious fondness they hold for their boss and Naruto wants to give them the benefit of the doubt, but he does it so often that sometimes he needs to see it before he can get comfortable.

“Actions speak more to me than words ever could,” Naruto says, he finishes his beer off with one final swig as he stands. “Maybe I should head out.”

“You have plans?”

“I think our Naruto has a little girlfriend,” Suigetsu teases and his cheeks pinken, but he was always willing to talk about Sakura, smiling as he crosses his arm and glares at the silver haired man.

“I do, you asshole,” Naruto says. Juugo and Karin smile and the taller man nods towards the door.

“Get home safe.”

Naruto smiles brightly at the three and nods energetically leaving the restaurant with a skip to his step. He doesn’t think he’s got Sasuke all figured out yet, not after a week. There is also this itching at the back of his head that tells him they’d been intentionally leaving out information on behalf of their boss and close friend which he understands—even if he’s one for openness, that sentiment doesn’t carry the same for everyone.

Naruto’s got resilience if not anything else.

The first week might have been hell, but he could return it full force and endure like most things.

He’s been doing that for most of his life.

🍳

By the end of his first month Naruto has just about gotten used to the movement of morning meetings and prep. He’s next to Ino who’s got the tablet in her hand and is scrolling through the reservations for the day when she gasps, her mouth falling open a bit.

“Holy _shit!”_

Naruto looks over her shoulder, the blonde woman bouncing as all heads turn towards her.

“Chef, did you see all the names on the list for today?”

Sasuke’s hums as he crosses his arms, rests his hips along the table. Naruto’s eyes draw near the veins on his forearms for a moment until Sasuke unfolds them and Naruto brings his eyes up to take notice that the chef is staring right at him. In quick reaction Naruto’s face wrinkles as he turns his face away. Petulant maybe, but Sasuke was still a bastard.

“What about it?” Sasuke says, voice unfazed.

“Did you see Terumi Mei is listed here amongst the guests?! She’s a politician!”

There’s a chorus of exclamations around them, other staff reaching for the tablet. Naruto looks down at Ino who stares up at him with excitement in her eyes, his cheeks warm.

“I’ve got no idea who she is,” he admits.

“Of course you don’t,” she whacks at him and Naruto’s lips pull down, but Ino turns her attention to Sasuke again.

“This is huge.”

“Huge is an understatement,” Shikamaru drawls from his end where he scans over the tablet with his tired eyes. He passes the tablet off to Karin who’s got an energetic Lee and a passive Sai at her side. They take a look at the tablet and Karin hums.

“I don’t think we’ve ever had politicians eat here.”

Sai pulls out his cellphone, “Maybe we can find some information on her and adjust our menu for the day.”

Tenten perks up then, her brows pulling down, “I worked all week on my menu suggestions though, Sasuke approved them and you all did a couple minutes ago.”

“That was before a big politician was scheduled to sit down and eat. I’m not sure if your rendition on _crab cakes_ is going to cut it,” Shikamaru says.

“What the hell are you trying to say, Nara?!” Tenten’s voice raises a tad and Naruto looks towards Sasuke who is watching the pair closely.

Shikamaru speaks like he’s bored constantly, like he’d rather be anywhere else. Truth be told Naruto loved today’s menu and saw no problems with it either. It was clear the other man was being a bit of an ass.

“It says here she enjoyed horumonyaki at a restaurant in East Tokyo last month,” Sai shows his phone to Lee and Chouji and both men hum in acknowledgement.

Tenten’s face starts to darken in color and Naruto can’t stand the conversation anymore. Just as he’s about to voice his thoughts, Sasuke interjects smoothly.

“What do you suggest, Nara?”

Shikamaru yawns into his palm as he starts to speak.

“We can work with that, can’t we?”

“Is that your suggestion?” Sasuke reiterates, his arms crossed over his chest again. “You’re suggesting we divert from today’s main dinner all together?”

“If it’s to impress Terumi Mei, it’s worth it.”

Sasuke hums, “And who agrees with this?”

There’s not a solid answer and Sasuke pushes himself away from the table as he reaches his hand out for the tablet, the device passed to him easily. He scans the menu, sleek eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

Naruto looks to his side where Suigetsu is hiding a smile behind a bottle of water as he sips, and while Karin looks a bit more serious, it’s as if she’s rested, not on edge like their co-workers. It’s like they know something no one else knows.

“Idate Morino, Aoi Rokusho, Fukusuke Hikyakuya, Arashi Fuma—do I need to keep reading names?” There’s a silence that follows Sasuke’s words. He passes the tablet back to Ino, his eyes scanning the group of them, intense as always. Naruto takes note that they land on him a second longer than his peers, but maybe that’s his mind playing tricks on him giving as it seems that through the month his boss appears to show no signs of letting up on him. Sasuke clears his throat.

“If one client who happens to have a social stature higher than the next is enough to get you all worked up then there’s no place for any of you at this restaurant. In the years that you’ve all worked with me there’s been one of many things repeated.”

Lee voices it then, words always too eager to jump out of his mouth, “Our service is the best, always!”

“Always,” Sasuke echoes, “The implications that it needs to be improved for one person just tells me that you all are slacking for the next. I don’t have room for slackers,” he finishes off and his eyes harden where they land on Shikamaru. The other man pays the glare no mind, but even Naruto feels the dig in that. “Tenten worked hard on the menu for tonight. We all supported it moments ago. I also don’t have room for those who go back on their word, so tell me which category do you lot fall into?”

There’s a silence that trails after his words. The mood starts to drift and Naruto isn’t sure whether the rest of them feel uplifted, but there is something promising within Sasuke’s tone whether they can hear it or not and Naruto isn’t even particularly fond of Sasuke to begin with, but even he can feel it.

“You’re all good cooks. Act like it. We’re the best, right?” Sasuke says then, looking to his side for confirmation and Tenten nods. Lee lifts his fist in front of his face, “The best!” Naruto is shocked to see the hint of a smile along Sasuke’s mouth at that. He didn’t even think the bastard was capable of such facial expressions.

It’s as if a wave of energy takes over the place and the group begin to murmur with excitement.

“This Terumi Mei has no idea what’s in store for her,” Sai comments.

Ino shrugs her shoulders, “To think we almost changed the menu, you all are so dramatic.”

“It was you who got worked up in the first place,” Karin intones and Ino goes a little pink as she adjusts her ponytail with a huff. “ _I_ was being dramatic, but I always am. I didn’t expect you all to care.”

Banter ensues and Sasuke clears his throat to gather their attention, “Let’s get ready for the day.”

There’s a chorus of agreements that follow and Naruto feels the energy pour into him as well.

He’s not sure what comes over him but he follows Sasuke as they head to the back, tapping him on the shoulder. Sasuke halts, turns around and all traces of what could have been a smile are gone from his face then. Even so.

“You should start giving motivational speeches everyday.”

Despite his attempts at a joke, at some ounce of friendliness, Sasuke doesn’t budge. He makes a low sound in his throat, but turns as if Naruto hadn’t said a thing.

It grinds the nerves in his body, makes him feel like he’s been punched without a single touch.

He’s broken from his mild stupor, Lee at his side as he shakes him.

“Ready chef?”

Naruto exhales slowly and smiles at his colleague as they head back into the kitchen to begin prepping for the day.

Although Sasuke gave a pep talk to the staff about Terumi Mei being just another customer it does little for the chef’s attitude towards him. It’s like any other day, Sasuke giving him a hard time for even the smallest things.

“Fix your sleeves, Uzumaki, I thought I hired a professional sous chef not a toddler.”

Naruto focuses on where he’s carefully dicing a handful of garlic. Chopping with ease as he throws over his shoulders, “You’re the asshole who hired me, check my resume again to be sure.”

Above the sounds of the flames, chopping, stirring, and the overall movement in the kitchen, Naruto can hear the way his insult rings out, the effect it has on the kitchen. It’s not like he hasn’t said anything to Sasuke before, but he’s managed to keep his mouth in check at least to the point where curses hadn’t come out. In that moment he wonders if he’d crossed a line and blown his chances here, but truth be told if he went out at least it wasn’t without a fight.

He finishes the garlic and slips the ingredients to Karin who hands them off to Sai.

Sasuke has been working on testing the crab as he speaks back, “I wouldn’t put it past you if the documents were forged.”

Naruto scoffs, “Guess that makes me a pretty smart toddler, huh?”

A small snicker comes from Sai at his side, Naruto chances a glance over his shoulder where Sasuke carefully drizzles oil into the pan, flames going up for a moment as he shakes the pan and gets the food to move around easily. “Smart is amongst the last _few_ words I’d think of when it came to you.”

He doesn’t realize he’s gripping at the knife as hard as he is until Karin presses a hand atop his, softly. He feels his pulse thrum along the skin of his neck

Naruto looks at Karin who is grinning despite the commotion.

“Good job on the garlic, I can never get them this fine without a grater.”

Naruto peers down at the vegetable and looks back up with a nod. The woman winks at him and Naruto isn’t sure what to make of the gesture.

“We’re running low on oil,” Sasuke calls out and it’s Shikamaru who responds, “I’m on it,” as he heads to the back. Sasuke busies himself around the kitchen as usual and Naruto looks down at his sleeves that are a bit messy. He pulls them up with a flush along his neck and turns his attention back to chopping.

By the end of the night he feels so peeved about the argument from earlier that he goes out of his way to confront Sasuke in his office. Knocking and entering before the other man can respond.

Sasuke is looking over a few documents, “What is it?”

“What the hell is your problem?” Naruto says instantly. The chef hardly looks up from the papers.

“What is it that you want, Uzumaki?”

“I wanna know why you have it out for me, bastard.”

At his words Sasuke seems to draw interest then. His hands flattening over whatever papers he’d been looking at.

The office lights are low, dim in comparison to the kitchen, more reminiscent of the lighting in the front during the dinner hours.

Sasuke exhales slowly, “I don’t have a personal grudge against you, if that’s what you think. I hold everyone in our kitchen to the same standard.”

Naruto straightens his back, puts his thin jacket on as he speaks. “It doesn’t feel that way. If you’ve got something to say to me, say it to my face. I’m grateful for the job, but I’m not gonna be walked all over by you.”

Sasuke stands and straightens out a few things on his desk as he heads to the chest in the office where he pulls out a jacket as well. “Can’t handle a little criticism, Uzumaki? Then this isn’t the place for you."

“I can handle criticism, I can’t handle assholes who get a kick out of it.”

“What about me telling you to keep your clothes clean to prevent cross contamination and unsightly kitchen etiquette do you think would give me a _kick?”_ Sasuke says as he reaches for his keys, steps closer to Naruto. “Enlighten me.”

Naruto bites at his tongue and close to Sasuke he takes note of how the man takes on just about every smell around them in the kitchen from the oil to the flour to the freshness of cilantro. Naruto faces him head on, tries not to think about how those things don’t smell so bad together coming from the other man. What he can focus on is Sasuke’s dark eyes that seem to stare through him. And all Naruto can imagine is it’s got to be some form of intimidation, no one just looks that intense without reason.

He grits his teeth, but Sasuke interrupts him before he can speak.

“If you showed me why I hired you beyond you being able to chop up a few things and save a salty soup then I’ll ease up.”

“You’re such a tool.”

“And you’re a sous chef now. Act like it.” Sasuke turns and heads out of his office, but he pauses and looks back. “I need to lock up.

Naruto had been caught standing there and he moves past the other man avoiding his shoulder not even wanting to touch him in the slightest.

He heads through the kitchen and past the front of the restaurant tossing a goodnight over his shoulder to whoever else remains.

His phone buzzes then. It’s a text from Sakura.

_Long shift. Getting drinks with a friend._

His chest was already tightened from the conversation with Sasuke and somehow not being able to see his girlfriend once he gets home makes it even more unbearable. It lasts the entire ride to their apartment and slightly eases with a shower, but it’s not until he’s sitting at the counter in his kitchen, dialing a familiar number, does he feel that tension start to bleed from him.

“Baby, it’s late, what’s wrong?”

“Hey ma,” Naruto speaks into the receiver, his voice sounding heavier than he wants. He attempts to clear it, but he knows his mother has caught the sound anyway.

“My sunflower, how are you?”

_“Maaa,”_ Naruto whines at the nickname she’s been calling him since he was a child. “I’ll be thirty in three years, ya know?”

“And what does that mean? That I’m getting old? Why do you insist on reminding me?"

His laugh is a little airy, he smiles against the phone, rubs tiredly at his eyes, “Okay, okay. Call me what you want.”

She speaks as if she’s smiling, at least that’s what he imagines. “I don’t need my son telling me what to do.”

“That’s right,” he agrees and then his voice settles silently. The apartment around him feels empty and it does little for his mood, but hearing his mother—knowing he’s not alone when he gets to speak to her or his father—that does wonders for making things feel full around him, inside of him. Sure, he has his friends, but this comfort he's known from before he has known words. 

“Now I’ll ask again—how are you, my sunflower?”

“The new job is a lot, the boss is a hard ass. Sorry I haven’t called this month, the hours are long.”

“You’re calling now that’s all we care about,” she sounds as if she’s moving around as she speaks. “What’s the boss like?”

“A complete _ass!”_ he says with more force than intended, but it’s how he feels. “He’s always on my case and we bump heads so much—”

“Well, it’s not like that’s a new thing for you, honey.”

“I know, but damn it gets to me. He gets under my _skin_ ma,” Naruto scrubs at his cheek with the palm of his hand, feeling his face flush with the remnants of anger from the day. “He’s not easy to please. Always has to have the last word. Tries to one up me in the subtlest ways, the bastard.”

_“Oh?”_ his mother sounds more curious now and Naruto starts to pout.

“What are you thinking?”

“Just that he sounds a little familiar is all.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” he grumbles and his mother chuckles into the line, a yawn slipping out and he realizes it’s past twelve now. “Sorry I called so late, why were you even up?”

“Midnight tea,” she answers quickly, “Don’t apologize. But anyway this boss? He have a name?”

“Uchiha Sasuke,” he pushes out. “He’s an honest to god terror mom, I can’t make this up!”

“You tend to be dramatic, but I’ll side with you because I trust you.”

“Thank you,” he says gratefully, just feeling pleased that it feels as if someone is on his side.

Of course he remembers the conversation with his colleagues a couple weeks ago, and even today Sasuke seemed like a really great boss during the meeting, but other times and it seems especially with Naruto, the man just had a stick up his ass.

Naruto sighs once more into the phone and his mother speaks calmly.

“How are things with Sakura?” his mother asks. “She a top surgeon yet?"

Naruto chuckles, “Not yet, she’s...alright. Yeah.”

“Hmm?"

Naruto rubs at his cheek and that same stuffiness he had felt in his chest comes back. He sighs against the receiver and he’s always been an emotional person. Of course things got easier to regulate as he got older, but now that he’s talking about this one aspect that has been lingering on his mind this entire month, things seem a lot harder.

Words feel impossible in his throat.

“She’s been a little distant lately, like, I don’t know. Maybe it’s the new job—things were hard enough with her career, but I’m out of the house for twelve hours most days. And her shifts can be even longer when she’s on call. She also seems…as if she doesn’t want to be home with me,” he admits the last part silently.

His mother is quiet for a moment and Naruto plays with his nail along the countertop.

“Have you spoken with her about this yet?”

“I haven’t found the time,” he comments. “I just miss her is all.”

“That’s normal baby, you’re both busy and you’re getting settled into a new job. Just take some time to talk and figure things out, I’m sure she is feeling just as emotional as you are."

Naruto hums, “Probably.” He starts to laugh, rubbing at his face again. “I feel weird being so down all of a sudden.”

“You should let yourself feel things like that more often,” his mother says sternly. “Don't apologize for feeling anything at all, you can always talk to me. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now, get some sleep or make me a meal.”

Naruto chokes on a laugh through the phone, “Don't tempt me. I’ll fly to Okinawa tonight."

“Your father misses you, but he’d kill me if I had you wasting money like that.”

“It’s not a waste, ma,” he frowns.

“You don’t wanna admit it but you were very eager to get away from home—”

“That was ten _years_ ago,” Naruto feels a pinch of annoyance. He loves his mother more than anything, but of course she’d still be petty when she saw fit. Moving away from home he had her support along with his dad. Doesn’t mean they didn’t miss him. And doesn’t mean his mother would stop mentioning it almost a decade later.

“You know your mother can be a little petty,” she says, taking the thoughts from his head and they laugh softly together. “Get some rest, sunflower.”

“Goodnight, ma,” Naruto says, he hears a kiss noise from her end and the line goes dead.

He feels exhausted emotionally and physically, but it was a Saturday and that meant no work tomorrow. He stands up to head for the bedroom, but the kitchen calls to him. For some reason whenever he has moments like this, where he sits and talks with his mother or father, he is struck with bouts of inspiration. He can feel the way his fingers feel twitchy. The way his brain is supplying him with ideas about warmth and comfort and translating that into food. _Love._ In all forms, but especially that love that comes from _home._

“Maybe I can make a quick something,” he says to no one in particular and he instantly gets reminded that Sakura said she would be home late. He had no idea how late was _late_ , but he was going to ride with the inspiration talking with his mother had given him.

Naruto heads to the cabinets where he pulls the doors open, that familiar creek making him smile.

He pulls down a few things and gets started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasuke is a lil bit of an asswhole, i am awareee. he gets better i promise !
> 
> my inspiration for the kitchen tour is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yji20MJ5VaE)!
> 
> will update in a day or two <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to get this update out of the way early today bcs i'm not in the best mood, but all is calm! 
> 
> enjoy!

“Dude, this shit smells amazing!” 

Naruto smiles over at Kiba as he continues to cook down the leeks and pancetta. His friend enters the kitchen and Naruto quickly says, “Wash your hands.”

“Yes, Mr. Chef sir.”

Naruto kicks his foot out at the other man and his friend moves back and away. As Kiba washes his hands Naruto starts to laugh to himself.

“Shino is not gonna believe you cooked any of this by the way,” Naruto says, smile wide on his face as he adds a pinch of pepper. Kiba starts to grumble, coming close to the pot as he takes a spoon and tests the filling. He hums around the mouthful and Naruto feels pride swell inside of him.

“It’s not about him believing it, it’s about him loving it!”

“Of course he’ll love it. I’m the best chef _ever_.”

“Exactly—”

“But—” Naruto shoves him with his hip and Kiba makes a small sound as he shoves back. “If you had made this yourself it just...it means more, ya know? Don’t you want him to taste your love?”

“He tastes my love all the time—”

“Get out!” Naruto says while laughing and Kiba frowns, “It’s my house!”

“And I’m cooking so get out and take your college frat jokes with you.” Kiba smiles with his canine poking out, “I’ll help.”

Naruto nods his head as he turns off the fire, “You can help with the custard. Take out four eggs for that bowl on the counter.”

“Roger that,” Kiba responds humorously. Naruto pours the garnish within a mesh strainer over a bowl to get rid of the excess fat and grease. He pokes out his tongue, feels the weight of the handle around his palms as he shakes its contents a bit and then sets it aside.

Behind him Kiba cracks four eggs into the bowl and Naruto watches as the other man starts to pick at it while saying, “I think I got a few shells in there.”

Naruto laughs as he approaches the other man, “Got it?”

“Mhmm,” Kiba nods and he pulls out a whip, “Now what?”

“A fork is fine, you don’t want it to get too foamy for this recipe.” He turns his back to sift through the fridge for the cream he’d brought over as he turns back to the counter he sees Kiba carefully mixing the eggs, “You can mix a little faster, Kibs—”

“You’re confusing me!” Kiba complains and Naruto shakes his head out.

“Just a little faster and I’ll add the cream while you mix.”

He tips the cream forward and starts to smile as the eggs take on the fresh appearance. “Keep mixing,” Naruto directs and Kiba proceeds while Naruto throws in a dash of salt and pepper and begins to grate a block of fresh cheese into the mix as well. Once that’s done, Naruto pulls the two crusts that had been baking in the oven out and sets them on the cutting board to be filled.

“You can pour in the garnish and I’ll layer the custard,” Naruto says.

“You’re making me feel so important.”

“I don’t want you to lie to your boyfriend,” Naruto says, feeling his pout start to form and he expects the nudge at his side from Kiba, “Sakura lucked out with you.”

Naruto shakes his head, feels a coldness along his chest that should alarm him. He smiles as Kiba fills one pot and then the next, Naruto pouring the custard in slowly.

“It’s the other way around,” Naruto responds truthfully. Not everyday a person catches the heart of a future surgeon. Sakura was brilliant, beautiful. Naruto had been taken with her so quickly it scared him back then. Though that was three years ago and now he’s got no idea if what they had then can match up to now. Though it still is clear to him who got lucky in this relationship.

“Woah,” Kiba says as they stuff the quiches in the oven. Naruto wipes at his forehead with the back of his hand as he begins to clean up, “What’s with that face?”

“What face?” Naruto asks, mouth twisting in his confusion. They put away all the ingredients and Naruto starts on the dishes while Kiba gets things in the trash. The other man is silent for a while longer before he speaks.

“You’re usually bursting to talk about Dr. Haruno.”

Naruto feels his shoulders tighten, he turns off the faucet and Kiba taps him on the shoulder, handing him a paper towel. He doesn’t realize he’s not meeting the other man’s eye until Kiba calls out to him again.

“Yeah?”

“What’s up? Something happening at home?”

He shrugs and looks around. The kitchen is clean and the quiches won’t take long to cook. His smile lifts up because this wasn’t his mother or father and Naruto loved his friends, but even at twenty-seven he found it hard to voice things that hurt him, wasn’t really too sure if that’s even what was going on here. He just knew that what he felt wasn’t so easy to talk about with everyone. He shakes his head.

“Things aren’t bad, we’re just both really busy now, ya know?”

“Hmm,” Kiba rests with his hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants. He seems deep in thought. They were close friends, they’d both gone to undergrad together and parted ways for a few years after graduation, but reconnected when they’d both realized they’d been living in Yokohama. He knew Kiba wasn’t the best at words or even consoling, but for what he lacked in verbal reassurances he made up for with physical comfort or in other cases his bright ideas. When Naruto spots the gleam in his eye he knows that Kiba is leaning towards the latter. “When’s the last time you two have gone on a date?”

“A date?” Naruto repeats and he feels himself searching to find the answers. “We’re already dating, so.”

“So?” Kiba says and then he steps forward and pushes him. “Come on, man. That’s the key to keep the spark! You gotta have date night every now and then.”

He shakes his head, “Sakura is always so busy though.”

“Which is exactly why you need to spice things up with a little dinner, a movie, anything! This will definitely get that kicked puppy look off your face, too.”

“What puppy look?!” Naruto defends, his ears starting to heat up. Kiba laughs in his face and then looks towards the oven. “The timer is set, don’t worry.”

“Thanks so much, man!”

“I should get out of here before Shino gets in, yeah?”

Kiba’s brows narrow and an apologetic look crosses his face, “Not to kick you out, but…”

“Yeah yeah,” Naruto laughs, but he starts to head towards the door to put on his boots and his jacket. It’s early September now and the breeze would meet him the minute he stepped outside, cool to the touch. He turns to Kiba with a smile and his friend goes to hand him something. Naruto looks down at the envelope and pushes it away, “No way, Kibs. I told you I don’t need that.”

“You made all this—”

“It took less than a half hour _and_ you helped. We’re friends, it’s okay.”

Kiba grits his teeth, but Naruto is not going to budge. The other man pulls it back and frowns, “One day you’re gonna start demanding payment or I won’t accept any of your help.”

His face flattens, “I’m the one who can cook, dumbass.”

Kiba starts to shove him out the door, “Whatever. Remember, plan a date! Coordinate your times off, do something romantic, come on Uzumaki, you can do it!”

He bids his friend goodnight and heads out the complex to find his way back home. While Naruto lived in the northern part of Yokohama near Kawasaki, Kiba lived further south, so he’d need to take the Yokohama line back home. It’s not a long ride, but he feels himself shivering at the approaching nighttime cold as he finds his way to the station.

As he boards the crowded train his thoughts drift to what Kiba said about a date. It’s not that Naruto wasn’t a romantic person, in fact he was very much one to the point that when he thought about things he wanted in a relationship, a partner that was as romantic as him was ideal.

It’s not that Sakura wasn’t particularly romantic, but she was never one for _dates_ after they’d made it official. They never really had the time once she’d graduated medical school and Sakura was more content with staying home than going out. Which was okay with Naruto overall, he could be romantic in the privacy of their apartment.

It’s just that recently they haven’t been touching much, talking much either.

Maybe a romantic date at home could work out. He could cook and they could sit and talk like they would when they weren’t so busy.

He smiles at the thought, a pinch in his chest forming too at the prospect. Just beneath the setting sun small droplets of rain drift and they glow a dewy orange color from the sky. Naruto in his position crowded near the door busies himself with coming up with a seasonal recipe.

🍳

It’s a Sunday which means usually he should have the day off, but he’d been informed via text Saturday night from Juugo that he was to head to the restaurant today for an important meeting. He leaves his apartment wondering why Sasuke hadn’t told him and the rest of the staff about the Sunday meeting prior, but he also figures if it’s a last minute thing it must be really important. Considering they are also meeting at seven a.m. Naruto is on edge about what could be the possible issues.

When he arrives at the restaurant he sees four figures outside.

“Morning!” He calls out. They turn to him and it’s Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo all bundled up in their coats. Sasuke stands with a lighter coat than the rest of them, the item even unzipped as he waits. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Morning sunshine,” Suigetsu greets. “Ready for an adventure?”

“Huh?” Naruto questions and the three give him exasperated looks, but it’s Sasuke who steps around to take the lead.

“We’re going to check in with our suppliers for the month,” Sasuke clarifies. He speaks in that same self assured manner that he uses in the kitchen, with the staff, with the customers. Naruto quickly realizes within the walls of TAKA or outside Sasuke seemed the same. That sorta ticks him off. While things between them had calmed down from the verbal back and forth that they had often that first month Naruto had worked at TAKA, now it felt more like a natural thing. He could come into work and expect a smart aleck critique from Sasuke and Sasuke knew just as well that Naruto would give as much as he got.

So, things hadn’t _calmed down_ per se, but it was a lot more tolerable. In fact, Naruto would dare say that because he came in ready for a tete-a-tete that it had started to get a little...fun. He took a bit of pride in riling the generally stoic man up. Though his feelings and Sasuke’s own could be completely opposite of each other.

“Does the staff take turns or something?” he says as he starts to drag the heel of his foot along the concrete as a distraction from Sasuke’s eyes on him. Karin nods her head.

“Sasuke brings a different member of staff to accompany him occasionally, but generally all four of us go together.”

Juugo steps up then, too, “And you’ve been here for nearly four months, so we figured it was about time we got around to you coming to view the products as well. Especially considering you are the sous chef.” He notices the way Juugo leans a bit into Sasuke. The other man doesn’t back away from the touch, but he does wrinkle his nose a tad as he turns his head towards Suigetsu. “Let's head out.”

Naruto smiles at the prospect of being able to participate this closely with the restaurant's business. It makes him feel like he is really a part of something.

“So, where we headed?” Naruto falls in step with the group of them. Suigetsu is quickly at his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in a gesture Naruto had gotten himself used to over the months working with the other man. It was expected at this point, and considering the temperature the embrace was also welcomed.

“Have you been to the snow country?” Suigetsu says, words brushing coldly along his cheek. Naruto’s eyes widen.

“Hokkaido?”

“Yep,” the other man pulls back then, stuffs his hands in his pockets. “It’s a long trip, but it’s worth it.”

Naruto briefly pauses in his step before regaining his footing, “Won’t this be expensive?”

“Kakashi handles the fees for the monthly visits. I’ve already got our tickets and reservations for this month so you won’t have to worry about anything,” Sasuke says, to the point as always. Naruto feels slight relief then. He was making a lot more now, but he could only imagine what this one trip would do to his pockets and he was thankful that it was being avoided.

“Not only is it expensive, but the trip itself is pretty long. Though I’m sure it doesn’t feel that way for Sasuke,” Suigetsu adds. Naruto angles his head to get a look at said man. He seems passive as always, Karin walking close to his side.

“Does it get tiring?” he asks curiously. Sasuke’s eyes meet his, his mouth set in its day to day pout.

“Not particularly.”

“The only downside is we end up smelling like fish by the end of it,” Suigetsu calls out loudly. The train station comes into view and they each are careful with their steps as they blend into the crowd of pedestrians coming in and out of the station.

“Nothing a nice bath can’t fix,” Juugo says, casually.

“Sui smells like fish on a daily basis, I don’t know what’s to complain about,” Karin mocks and Suigetsu looks over his shoulder, feet guiding him forward.

“Say that to my face,” he calls out and Karin happily strolls beside him to catch up with the silver head and repeats her insult. The two ensue with their usual bickering and Naruto finds himself naturally looking to laugh with whoever is closest. Unfortunately, it’s Sasuke who’s at his side and the other man seems to be more focused on their destination than sharing a laugh with Naruto.

He feels an awkwardness tick inside of him. He clears his throat unnecessarily and then looks towards Sasuke once again.

“Which train are we taking, by the way? You’re gonna have to guide me here,” he says, his fists curling in his pockets while he speaks. His body’s instincts are to gear up for an argument with Sasuke whether he wants one or not. The other man points with his chin, “We’re taking the JR Tohoku Shinkansen to Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto. It should take us about four hours.”

“You mean I have to spend four hours trapped with you?” Naruto’s voice comes out whiny, but his smile lifts hesitantly, “I’m kidding.”

Sasuke arches a sharp brow in his direction, but doesn’t respond for a moment. A silence collects between them, being muted by the noises from the station, and Sasuke peers forward, “I can handle a joke.”

Naruto, briefly stunned that Sasuke had even acknowledged it as such, keeps pace with the other man. “I’m surprised you even know what a joke is.”

“Hm,” Sasuke says, and he leaves it at that.

When they arrive at the Hokkaido Shinkansen Naruto gets a glance at the prices for a one way trip alone and he’s once again grateful that it’s covered. Thankfully they have their tickets and seats assigned to them beforehand, apparently it’s mandatory. The entire ride should go by seamlessly, Naruto had plans of putting in his earbuds and falling asleep.

He’s seated next to Karin with Juugo and Suigetsu across from them. Sasuke has the seat behind them. They can’t see him, but he sits directly behind Naruto. They’ve both got window seats, Naruto turns his face along the glass and gets a glimpse of Sasuke’s reflection in the space between their seats and the window.

The other man has thick eyelashes, dark like his eyes and the hair on his head.

Naruto peers away after a moment and then pulls out his phone.

He sends Sakura a text asking if she’s home and thankfully she replies within a few minutes. He decides to give her a call.

“Hey, how was your shift?” he asks when she answers. His chest feels warm hearing her voice even if it is heavy with sleepiness.

“How would you feel after being on call and finally getting home?”

He laughs a little, “Hey, you chose to be a doctor. I chose to be a chef.”

She makes a dismissive noise over the line, but Naruto hears the soft teasing in it, too.

“When will you be back, is the meeting over?” she says. Naruto gets comfortable in his seat.

“Actually, we’re headed to Hokkaido.”

“Hokkaido? What’s in Hokkaido?”

“That’s what I’m about to find out, but it looks like I won’t be home for most of the day.”

“That’s okay. I think I’ll sleep and see a friend later in the afternoon once I’m rested.”

“What friend?” Naruto asks, his curiosity piqued. Sakura’s been mentioning a “friend” here and there, but never a name. He knew a few of the people she worked with, but he wasn’t sure what terms they were on in regards to closeness.

“Just a work friend, Naruto,” Sakura’s tone starts to harden in a similar fashion to what it does whenever Naruto inquires about this _friend_. It makes him laugh at least, but it unsettles him sometimes. It’s not like he kept his personal life from her, but they weren’t the same and he understood that Sakura had her own boundaries. Still. After three years of being together he thinks he should know the name of a _friend_.

“Is there a reason I can’t know their name?” his voice does little to conceal his own budding annoyance. Sakura exhales softly over the line.

“Shion, she’s in the cardiology department like me.”

His mouth rounds and he nods against the phone. “Shion. Her name is pretty. What’s she look like?”

“She’s pretty as well, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Sakura sounds peeved. Naruto isn’t sure where the conversation turned sour for her, maybe it was all his insisting.

“Why would I care about that?” He asks truthfully. His eyes briefly flit in front of him where Suigetsu is doing little to conceal the fact that he is very much eavesdropping. Naruto turns to face the glass a bit.

“I’ve gotta go. Tired, remember?”

“There’s leftover curry in the fridge from last night. Love you.”

“Thank you,” Sakura responds and the line cuts.

Naruto’s heart beats unsteadily at the response.

_Thank you._

He’s never heard a reply like that from her when he says he loves her. His stomach starts to feel queasy.

At his side Karin is scrolling through her phone, but minding her business overall. It’s Suigetsu who speaks up.

“Was that the girlfriend?”

“Yeah, she just got home from work so she’s a bit tired.”

Suigetsu nods, “You okay?” For all of his jokes and aloofness, there’s a genuine concern in his tone then. Naruto could easily chalk it up to the man’s inability to mind his business, but he also has gotten to know the man for a few months now and when he’s serious it’s rare, but always genuine. Naruto feels himself comforted by the concern even if he tends to never want others to worry. So he allows the mood to drift from him in an instant as he smiles and nods his head.

“Yeah, thanks. Just gonna doze off a bit.”

Suigetsu smiles and he pulls out a Nintendo switch from the bag Naruto hadn’t noticed before. He snickers as he points and Suigetsu shrugs. “Sasuke let me borrow it, thank you very much.”

_So he likes video games?_

Naruto wasn’t too big on games, but he did enjoy things like diner dash and cooking mama as a kid. He stores the information about Sasuke away in a neatly arranged file cabinet in his brain. A place he didn’t realize he had been maintaining things, but it’s there and he nods as he pulls out his own songs for shuffle to fall asleep through the trip.

The time does go by quite fast after he drifts off. It could be leftover exhaustion from the day before, but he feels fairly rested when Karin wakes him for their transfer. They transfer to the JR limited express that takes them straight from Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto to Muroran. The second train is a shorter ride, but still a few hours long.

From seven a.m. they make it to Muroran in close to seven hours.

Outside the station Naruto stretches his limbs with a wide yawn and when he inhales the sea fogs his nostrils.

The rest of the group are fairing the same with the exception of Sasuke who seems to be unfazed by the cold and the long journey.

“Where to?”

“There’s a harbor a few miles north, we’ll meet with sellers there and our usual suppliers to sign off on a few shipments.”

Naruto looks around, but Karin and Juugo have made their way towards the street where a few taxi cars loiter awaiting customers. Naruto approaches Suigetsu.

“How long does this generally take?”

“Not long, depends on how much shit we're looking at.”

Naruto asks something he’d been wondering, “I get it because Karin and Juugo are involved with food, but what experience do you have?”

Suigetsu’s mouth turns up, “A little crass?”

“Nooo I’m just curious!” he says, a laugh teetering past his lips. Suigetsu cuffs him with his elbow and Naruto wrinkles his nose. At the same time Karin waves them over, “Come on!”

The three of them head towards the car and Suigetsu nudges him with his shoulder.

“Believe it or not I know a little bit about fish.”

Naruto hears a soft sound from his other side, he looks and Sasuke is tilting a brow at Suigetsu. “A little?” the man intones. Naruto looks back and Suigetsu shrugs.

“Alright, a lot, but it was against my will!”

“Are you a fisherman or something as a side hustle?”

Suigetsu snickers, “What goes on in your head man.” He smoothes a hand through Naruto’s hair and the blonde ducks away from it, feels his shoulder scuff with Sasuke’s for a moment and he subtly pulls back once that occurs. Suigetsu keeps speaking. “Sort of a family thing growing up. I taught Sasuke all about how to examine a good tuna when we first met. He just stole my style for now.”

“Don’t be melodramatic.”

“When did you two meet?” Naruto curiously turns to Sasuke.

“Roommates in college.”

“Yep!” Suigetsu co-signs. The three of them enter the taxi. It’s Juugo who gives the directions.

In their seats Naruto finds himself snug beside the Uchiha, his arm unavoidable now. Naruto figures he might as well go with the flow instead of complaining about the conditions.

Suigetsu continues the conversation, “I taught him everything he knows.”

“Bullshit,” Sasuke rebuts, his tone light and missing the edge Naruto is used to hearing from him.

“Keep denying it,” Suigetsu says.

“You say this shit once a year, I was there, give it up,” Karin says, picking up on the conversation without having to hear the former portion of it which suggests that this topic has come up quite often.

“None of you give me my credit,” Suigetsu folds his arms over his chest. Their arms connect, but Naruto doesn’t feel nearly as aware of the heat as he does that is coming from Sasuke. He frowns.

“I believe you, Sui,” he says to be cheeky, and Suigetsu leans closer to him.

“I love him, it’s official. Did you know that Naruto?”

Naruto laughs while shaking his head, “I did not.”

“Well, I do.”

His smile is impossible to hide and when he settles into his seat he catches a glimpse of Sasuke staring at him briefly before his head turns to look out the window, the cold wind whipping his hair. Naruto gets a look at one of his ears made more visible then; there’s a constellation of beauty marks that live along the shell and down his neck, his skin a smooth brown. Naruto takes his eyes away to focus on the drive.

When they reach the harbor there are plenty of ships docked and the area in general contains a great number of people walking around with large crates of fish and other types of seafood for purchase.

As they arrive Sasuke gives a slight head nod and the group of them fan out. Naruto is left with Sasuke who pulls out a notepad, he peers at the item before saying, “Does everyone have an agenda?”

Sasuke nods, “You and I are looking at the prawns and tuna.” As he speaks he starts to head into the selling zone, there’s an area where they wash and rinse their hands before falling into the orderly chaos on the harbor. Naruto wraps himself tighter in his coat, being closer to the water making the air feel colder. Sasuke on the other hand takes his off, folds it along his forearm and he wears a long sleeve thick black shirt, black jeans.

“You’re not cold?”

“I don’t like the coat restricting me during this,” Sasuke says with a shake of his head.

They approach the harbor where one man, an older looking fella with his hair tied back by a T-shirt is conversing with a younger girl and even younger boy. When he catches sight of Sasuke the man’s voice booms in greeting.

“Sasuke, my boy!”

Naruto is surprised when he sees the man embrace the chef, and Sasuke hugs back. He pulls away and holds Sasuke at a distance, “Look what I’ve got for you.”

There’s a crate of prawns before them. A fresh catch by the looks of it.

“Hm,” Sasuke says, and then he turns to Naruto and nods in the man’s direction. “Naruto, this is Tazuna. Old man this is our new sous chef, Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto bows slightly, reaches his hand out for a shake.

“So you finally hired one?” Tazuna says, his eyes staring widely at Naruto’s as he shakes his hand enthusiastically. “My daughter, Tsunami. My son, Inari.”

“Sasuke, we missed you. You didn’t come last month.” Tsunami smiles at Naruto, offers her hand, but her attention is on Sasuke when she says, “Kakashi is always such a hassle to deal with.”

Sasuke starts to smile and Naruto’s eyebrows lift behind his fringe. They begin to catch up briefly, but Tsunami and Inari go to gather more carts from the boat and leave Tazuna with the two men.

Sasuke examines the crate of prawns and pulls one from the bunch.

“He insists on coming once a month when he knows I only show him the best,” Tazuna says with his arms crossed. Naruto follows Sasuke’s lead in taking a prawn.

Sasuke lifts out his opposite hand and Tazuna hands him a clean small knife that he uses to slice off the head, pulling the shell from the body, and quickly deveining the prawn all in one motion. The Uchiha bites into it, pushing the remainder between his mouth as he chews and starts to hum.

“How is it?” Naruto asks, he examines it himself and the prawn has a clean translucency to it. It looks good just in sight alone.

Sasuke reaches for the prawn between Naruto’s fingers and repeats the process before handing it back to him.

“Taste it,” Sasuke says. Naruto pinches the prawn between his lips and chews. “Sweet?”

Naruto hums, the taste and freshness on his tongue so good, he is already imagining the meals he can make with them. “And clean!” he speaks around his chewing.

Sasuke looks pleased and Naruto files that away for himself. The other man turns to Tazuna. “Five crates is good.”

The elder beams at him and Naruto finds that he likes the satisfied and easy smile Sasuke gives him back.

Tazuna leads them further down the harbor where some of his other men have the tuna rounded up for an auction.

“Can I get a piece of the tail?” Sasuke says, pointing out the portion of tuna he wants and the man obliges. He looks towards Naruto. “You know how to tell a good tuna?”

“Of course,” Naruto says, he examines the chunk of tail in Sasuke’s hand. The color is clear which is a good sign. Sasuke presses two fingers along the flesh, pushing and then humming, “This one's good.” He pushes it towards Naruto for him to do the same. It’s firm. The flavor packed in there the firmer it is. He nods with a smile and they stand aside to wait and bid for the pieces.

It takes time because they repeat the process with a few more tuna and they win some bids and lose the others.

“Some are okay, but I only want the best,” he says during their third auction. “If it’s not the best I won’t push for it.”

“I get it,” Naruto says as they succeed in another purchase. The shipment information is exchanged when Naruto says, “If you come this far it should be, right?”

“Precisely,” Sasuke says, and they head towards a station to wash their hands again as they wait near the harbor for Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin. “We could easily buy prawns in Tokyo worth double the price of these. We’d save on traveling expenses.”

Naruto tilts his head, the cold getting to him so he stuffs his hands back in his pockets, “Then it’s not about the price.”

“It’s the quality. We only want the best for TAKA, for our customers. It’s important to me that they’re getting the best even if I have to put in a little more work and money.”

Naruto gets a snippet of that similar conviction that Sasuke holds in the kitchen then. When he’s not being a dick, when Naruto catches him giving advice and encouraging the crew. It’s the same. That self assured air around him.

“So you’re not just in this for the money, huh?” Naruto says more to poke than what he genuinely feels. Sasuke shrugs.

“If I wanted to make money I’d have become a doctor like my father wanted me to.” Sasuke pauses, he sniffles a little and Naruto feels himself pulling at his coat on instinct, but Sasuke holds up a hand to stop him and simply begins to dress in his own coat. Naruto’s cheeks heat up feeling a tad embarrassed. Even so, Sasuke continues to speak. “If I can buy good ingredients, and if I can make food and make a small profit—even if it’s twenty-dollars—I’ll sell it. As long as I’m cooking and people can enjoy my food and can afford it then it works for me.”

Naruto is briefly stunned by the humble response, by the way it flows from Sasuke with natural conviction, but as if there is no other response he has hidden. No second agenda. “You sound so dedicated,” Naruto says.

“I love food,” Sasuke lifts his chin a bit, a grin pulling on his face. He speaks with such ease about the things he cares about, and while that conviction is still there now there’s something more calmer about him. Where Naruto’s hands usually furl on instinct, now they rest easily in his pockets.

“No shit,” Naruto says and Sasuke flicks his gaze to the sea momentarily. They’d been here for an hour and the sun was already pulling low on the horizon due to the effects of the impending winter. Hokkaido faces the sea in three directions, from their standpoint it can almost feel as if there’s no separation between them and the sky. It’s his first time being here and Naruto momentarily is left in awe.

“I think you have to truly love something to get the best results. Solitary skill isn’t enough,” Sasuke’s voice stretches alongside the wind.

“Some people make it work,” Naruto comments. Sasuke hums, turns back to him, his eyes swallowing up the glow of midday. It’s a lot to look at head on and Naruto had thought up until now he had gotten used to the intensity of them.

“And that’s why I’m the best,” Sasuke says, simply. And Naruto’s eyes widen a moment.

“Allegedly,” Naruto says.

“If you know someone better point me to them.”

He jabs a thumb at himself and the soft air that pushes past Sasuke’s lips as a light laugh rattles Naruto just a bit, the sound as natural as the breeze around them.

“You fucked a soup up on your first day.”

“Will you let it go, bastard?”

“No,” Sasuke says cheekily, “I don’t think I will.”

Naruto’s cheeks puff out, but he’s thrilled by the easy atmosphere between them. Just as he settles into it there’s a clap along his shoulders that makes him jump. “Asshole!”

Suigetsu starts to laugh and he reeks of all types of fish.

“I’m all set!”

“Juugo and Karin are still handling things on their end?”

“Mhmm, should probably be done soon. I saw Karin confirming shipments and whatnot.”

Naruto nods, Suigetsu wrapped around his shoulders.

“That wasn’t half bad,” he comments.

“You get used to it,” Suigetsu says. “Are you treating us to a meal before we head back, chef?”

Sasuke glares, his eyes briefly squinting as he says, “Calling me chef won’t make me more gracious.”

Suigetsu pulls away from him and drapes himself similarly over Sasuke. Naruto watches to see how Sasuke will react, but he pretends Suigetsu isn’t even there.

Instead his eyes find Naruto’s again when he speaks, “The beef isn’t too bad here for a port town.”

Naruto feels his stomach rumble at the mention of beef, “Anything will do right now.”

Suigetsu rests his cheek along Sasuke’s and the Uchiha adjusts his head a bit, “I know a place.”

They get their food to go because the ride back is awfully long and thankfully they’re allowed to eat on the trains.

This time Naruto is sitting across from Sasuke and Karin and he sits besides Suigetsu who tears into fish with ease. Naruto looks ahead at Sasuke, catches Karin feeding him a piece of beef from her own chopsticks and the man nods in agreement on whatever they’re talking about.

“You know,” Suigetsu starts, his voice a little lower than what’s usual for him. Naruto stirs his beef around, takes more rice into his mouth as he responds.

“Hmm?” Naruto has been slowly chewing his food, admiring the flavors, picking out things he would change in his mind. He turns his gaze towards Suigetsu who is smiling around his food as he speaks.

“You stare a lot, if you didn’t know.”

He swallows, “Hmm?”

Suigetsu’s thoughts seem to end there and he finds his food a lot more interesting than whatever he had been attempting to say to Naruto.

_I stare?_

Questions bounce around inside of his head shifting from one topic to the next, but he minds his food instead.

He takes another satisfied bite of meat when he peers over the meal to see Sasuke caught in conversation with Karin again. For some reason his thoughts conjure up the picture of soft beauty marks dotted along tan skin, the image of Sasuke’s hair blowing swiftly and revealing that canvas to him. Something soft spills over inside of him, unnameable.

Almost as easily as the thought comes, it goes.

Naruto feels unsettled slightly, but not enough to rattle him completely.

🍳

It’s the middle of November when their schedules align. Sakura will be home tonight and Naruto has the Sunday off like always. He makes them ramen, a meal he doesn’t really cook for anyone anymore with the exception of her and his parents. It’s a personal thing—ramen holds something close to his heart.

He made the noodles from scratch and works on the broth for a whopping two hours until it’s perfect. He leaves the food to warm so he can shower and set the table and be ready for her when she walks in, take her coat and whatnot.

The only thing is she doesn’t show.

He texts her about an hour after the time she said she’d be home, but his text goes unanswered and then he starts to worry.

He calls and it goes to voicemail.

Naruto isn’t a cynical person. He was the person who saw the bright side to everything and if one didn’t exist he’d carve it out himself if only to make sense of the not so good thing.

Right now he relies on that positivity that shapes his view of life.

Sakura could be held up with a patient or she could be out with friends. If it’s the former then he understands the lack of communication. If it’s the latter...well. That worries him a bit.

He waits for another hour and just when he is about to put on his shoes and head to the hospital the familiar jostle of the door has him rising to his feet.

Sakura enters and she’s got a faint smile on her face as she comes through the foyer. She toes out of her shoes, sets her bag down and tosses the keys in the bowl.

“Hey,” Naruto says, his voice sounding strangely scratchy.

It’s almost as if she hadn’t expected him there. She looks up, her eyes a little wide. She stares at him almost as if she’d seen a ghost.

“Hey, sorry I meant to call, but my phone died after work.”

He exhales in relief and waves it off, “It’s okay. I made dinner for us. I wanted to spend the night like we used to do.”

Her eyes widen a moment as she walks further into the home, her steps solid and assured, but they begin to falter as she looks around the kitchen, at their mini dining table. Her eyes take in the stove, the bowls set out and he expects to see her smiling at the sight, but she releases a heavy sigh, leaning against the counter.

Naruto hurries to her side, “You okay?”

She nods quickly, waves her hand and starts to speak, “Naruto, we need to talk.”

A feeling unlike any of which he’s felt before. A shock like thunder hits the bottom of his stomach. He’s only heard this wording in his life followed by bad news. It’s never good.

The most harrowing experience being when his girlfriend from high school had broken things off during their third and final year. Naruto had been crushed and as the years went by he would continue to experience heartbreak.

He’d had a year for himself before he met Sakura. In that year Naruto learned that while it felt good to not have his heart stepped on, he was also a person who craved another person to share his love with—all of it. Sometimes, it’s just a bit too much for other people or so he’s been told, but he doesn’t know how to pull back—to dull his affections. That felt fraudulent almost. He was always his authentic self, especially in love.

Not one to beat around the bush, the words tumble past without his consent.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

She pulls back and it’s that subtle movement that makes this moment suddenly _real_.

“Sak?”

“Naruto…” her voice softens and he realizes he hasn’t heard her use a tone like this with him in a while.

For months it’s just been curt responses and as if he was a bug she needed to get rid of.

Hearing the softness _now_ , when she was bringing an end to things, is like a jagged slash to the throat.

He suddenly feels as if he can’t breathe when she starts to speak.

“I need to be honest, you’re a great person, Naruto. We just—there’s someone else, okay.”

His face reddens in mortification.

“You cheated?” his voice doesn’t sound like his own.

Sakura’s head whips up, “No! Jesus Christ what do you think of me?”

A laugh escapes him then, but it sounds vaguely like the cry of a crushed bird.

“Up until now I thought you were in love with me. Does it really matter what I think of you at the moment?”

She shakes her head out, tips it down as if _she’s_ suffering, as if what Naruto is saying is ridiculous. When she looks up her eyes are cold. A coldness he knew she was capable of. She’s a doctor, they needed to harden themselves in precarious situations. It makes sense. Right now he feels as if she’s looking at him like a wounded patient and not the man she’s been with for years. A tough sort of rage starts to boil beneath his skin.

“Naruto, please be mature about this.”

_Shit._

He feels like he _can’t breathe._

“I know you’ve felt it. We’ve drifted these past few months. You’ve got a new job and I’m busier now, too—”

“I’ve been trying, Sakura, don’t give me this shit,” his voice clips out. Then he feels dizzy, he backs up and starts to laugh. “It’s a bad joke.”

She shakes her head and he feels tears well up in his eyes, his emotions impossible to rid himself of. Her eyes shake then, she turns as if she can’t look at him cry.

“Naruto—”

“I love you,” he says as a last moment of desperation. It’s not untrue, but somehow he says it and knowing it’s not reciprocated...he wants to take the words back. The war of what he wants and what he does begins. “I do. I love you,” he reaches for her smooth hand, the skin he’s taken time to memorize for _their_ sake, but she quickly tugs her hand away, pulls back again and the hole in his chest widens.

“I love someone else and they want to be with me. And I want to be with them. Do you understand, Naruto?”

“I don’t!” his voice raises and he feels himself shaking. “I don’t fucking understand, Sakura.”

Her voice clips again. “Well this is what it is. I want a clean break. I can move out or—”

 _“Shit shit shit,”_ he starts saying and reality sinks into him for the uptenth time. Again and again. And this is _real_.

His life was beginning with his job. He was experiencing change. He was making his dreams come true. He envisioned that he would be spending his life with someone as he did that. And for a few years that someone had been Sakura. Now she can’t even look at him as she brushes past him with a final, “I’ll sleep at a friend’s tonight and we can figure living arrangements out after, but I _can’t_.”

And that’s the last of her words.

He doesn’t run after her when she packs a bag, when she leaves. He sits at the table with his empty bowl of ramen, stares into it and thinks...really _thinks_ about the past few months.

It’s true. They’d felt more like roommates than lovers, but Naruto just assumed it was a drought they’d eventually get through once things got settled. Truth is he’d been settled into his position for a while now. He expected things to just suddenly go back to the way they were. When Kiba suggested a date he had taken his advice and gone through with it even if it took a few weeks, but now.

He feels himself sigh.

His body could melt and he’d be nothing but forgotten bones and he realizes Sakura wouldn’t even recognize who they belonged to.

_Did she ever love me?_

The ramen bowl is empty.

Grossly, though against his own will, it begins to fill with bits of his tears.

🍳

He doesn’t get out of bed the next day. It feels impossible to move. However he does receive a few texts from his colleagues and he remembers that with such a tightly knit staff and with him being the sous chef of course the absence is noticed.

He hadn’t even called to let them know he wasn’t going to show up.

He feels like shit when he imagines the burden his absence might have caused for the crew, so the next day he is there bright and early, trying to keep his feelings away from his face. A task he knows is impossible, but he tries anyway.

“Hey blondie, we missed you,” Suigetsu greets him, arms folded over the bar like always. Juugo and Karin are there as well. They look him over and the worry that morphs on their faces instantly has his own brightening.

“Hey, hey, what are those looks about? I’m fine!”

Karin shakes her head, “I’m not sure who you’ve been doing it for in the past, but no need to bullshit any of us, kid.”

Naruto feels himself pouting, “You’re two years older than me,” he complains, but Karin snickers anyway and lightly reaches to punch at his shoulder.

“Still a kid.”

Before he can complain Sasuke enters the front from the kitchen in his usual fashion, the crew following behind him for the meeting for today.

When they catch sight of him there are a chorus of greetings. Ino and Lee even jog up to hug him.

“Jeez, a guy misses one day,” he laughs, his heart starts to ease a bit.

“We thought you were dead,” Ino says as she squeezes him tighter, rests her cheek on his shoulder. “I didn’t wanna be the only blonde left.”

He steps back and feels a blush on his cheeks as he scratches at it.

“Sorry,” he says and his eyes look towards Sasuke, but the chef is invested in the tablet, not even greeting him for the day.

“Let’s take a look at the reservations,” Sasuke says, and like that the day shifts into normal.

Except it’s not a normal day. Shikamaru shows up a few hours late and Sasuke doesn’t let him get halfway through the kitchen when he stops him.

“Go home,” Sasuke says.

Shikamaru looks awake for once, the words seeming to snap him out of whatever daze he had been in.

“Excuse me?” the brunette says. The restaurant will be opening in half an hour. Everyone is prepping for the day, rushing through the kitchen to get things done, but the entire world seems to pause at this.

Not a single person is pretending to be doing work as they stare in the kitchen where the scene unfolds.

“You show up whenever you want. You’ve got your own schedule in your head, you don’t think about your colleagues or the restaurant. Feel free to sleep in for the next month.”

“A month?!” Shikamaru’s voice raises near the end, going dry in shock.

Naruto stares in awe as Sasuke sets down the bin he’d been carrying. He crosses his hands behind his back, staring pointedly at Shikamaru.

“Take a month or don’t come back.”

“This isn’t fair!” Shikamaru says, his voice has never gone so high. “So what if I’m late and absent here and there? I do my part when I’m here!” 

“This conversation is over,” Sasuke says simply. “I’ll remove you physically if I have to.” He turns in the direction towards the office. There’s an echo of silence as he leaves the kitchen and Shikamaru stands in what can only be described as shock before he also does a 180. The kitchen remains in its frozen state for a few seconds too long and Naruto wasn’t feeling his best, but he still knew they had a job to do. He clears his throat in a fashion eerily similar to Sasuke before he speaks.

“We open in twenty minutes,” he says tapping at his wrist. “Unfreeze.”

The sound of his voice seems to snap them back into action.

“Yes chef,” Karin responds and Naruto catches a glimpse of her smile before she sternly addresses the rest of the kitchen. “You heard him!”

Naruto feels a smile pulling at his lips as the kitchen gets back into its usual groove. He does well with getting through the day and not thinking about his sudden break up; a twelve hour shift does that to you. There’s very rarely a moment for his mind to wander when he’s running orders, handling customers and making himself useful in the kitchen.

He’s on his game for the most part until he finds himself mixing up ingredients. It’s Sai who points it out to him, a tilted head in his direction as he says it. Naruto laughs it off a moment and it’s that, but that small error sticks with him. Naruto wasn’t the perfectionist type in fact it went against a lot of his own ideals about success. He didn’t get to where he is today being perfect so why should he ever expect to be?

The reality that he no longer had Sakura to go home to continued to push at his mind, upset him in ways he hasn’t felt in years.

By the end of the night he feels as if he’s been stepped on by the world. Dramatic maybe, but the feeling hasn't left him for a second. He lingers in the locker room as everyone finds themselves heading out for the night.

“See ya, chef,” Chouji says as he tosses him a salute and heads out with Tenten, the woman smiling softly at him. Naruto gives them both a tepid smile before the door shuts. He briefly wonders if he could grab a drink from Suigetsu before leaving when the door to the locker room opens. He looks up and Sasuke is staring at him, resting against the ledge of the door.

His chef’s coat and bandana are off. He stands clad in a navy blue T-shirt, the sleeves rolled at his forearms. Naruto’s eyes scan along his skin when he remembers Suigetsu telling him that he stares a lot.

The thought shocks his eyes to focus back on Sasuke’s own.

“I need to speak with you,” Sasuke says, he turns after his words. It’s the first time he’s spoken to him all day. He leaves no room for disagreement and Naruto grits his teeth a moment at how curt the bastard tends to be. It reminds him of the abruptness to which he dismissed Shikamaru earlier in the day.

Naruto fiddles with his thick beanie for a moment and gathers that and his coat before locking his other things away.

He crosses the hall to Sasuke’s office and doesn’t bother with knocking. The atmosphere feels a lot more tense, the sensation heightened when the door shuts.

Sasuke sits at the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest. Naruto isn’t sure what to expect out of his mouth, but what he hears is actually the last thing he could have imagined.

“Is everything okay?” Sasuke asks, despite the stern way in which he speaks, there's obvious concern behind the question and in his eyes. Naruto is taken aback. He exhales for his response, but Sasuke interjects. “You’ve never been late or missed a single day since I hired you. Don’t bullshit me.”

Naruto rubs at the back of his head slightly, shaking the hair there a moment as he says, “My personal life is a shit show at the moment.”

Sasuke’s jaw twitches, Naruto wonders if he is chewing on the inner skin of his cheek. He isn’t sure where this conversation is going, but he does feel regretful about how unprofessional he was the day before.

“I know how important communication is for you and everyone here, I won’t be a no-show again. I promise.”

“I don’t like promises,” Sasuke says, his voice a little looser than usual. Maybe it’s an effect of the end of the day. Months ago Naruto couldn’t imagine holding a cordial conversation with the other man, it was simply impossible. Right now all that hostility charged between them seems to evaporate into nonexistence. 

“Well,” Naruto offers a crooked smile, one he isn’t sure meets his eyes, but it’s what he’s able to conjure at the moment. “I never go back on my word.”

“Hm,” Sasuke unfolds his arms as he rounds the desk to rummage around for something. “Despite what you might think, I’m not here to fire you. I’m not that cold.”

A short breath leaves him at those words, Sasuke looks up from where he’d pulled open his drawer, his hair falls a little in his face, his eyes lifting to meet Naruto’s own. “What?”

Just then Naruto has a thought that below the honey glow of the office where the chef’s own complexion mimics something just as rich, as sweet—Sasuke looks really handsome, but he isn’t too gone in his own head to let something like that slip out. Instead he says, “You could’ve fooled me.”

Sasuke pulls a file from his desk and drops it on the front.

“Kakashi usually handles this, but he was only in for a few hours today. I need your signature to document your absence.”

Naruto nods, is handed a pen and Sasuke directs him where to sign. Up close warmth seems to radiate from the other man. Naruto watches carefully as he points to the second place where he needs to sign and his eyes get caught up in the stretch of his fingers, a small beauty mark carefully dotted along the skin by his thumb. Naruto’s eyes drift away from it to the documents as he hums and finishes it off. Sasuke folds the file back inside his drawer and Naruto looks up.

“Anything else?”

Sasuke rolls his shoulder for a moment before shaking his head, “You’re good to go.”

Naruto nods and awkwardly shifts his weight onto his foot. “Cool.” He isn’t sure why it feels like he deflated suddenly because he hadn’t been feeling too excited in the first place. He doesn’t know what expression shows on his face, but whatever it is it causes Sasuke to amend his previous statement.

“You have somewhere to be?”

Naruto shrugs, “Home, but nowhere particularly at the moment.” He feels bile circling his stomach, but has little time to dwell as Sasuke begins to move.

He steps around his desk and he heads towards the door, “Come on.”

Naruto’s brows wrinkle at the center, but he follows the chef out and into the kitchen where the lights are dim due to everyone’s departure.

Sasuke flips on the main switch and heads to the sink, “What do you like to eat?” As he speaks, the water begins to run and Naruto blinks, confused, but he responds anyway.

“Everything.”

“Give me something,” Sasuke says, and Naruto toes forward to get a look at his face. The Uchiha cleans his hands thoroughly for a bit longer before he shuts the water off and dries his hands with a paper towel, discarding it and turning around with an expectant look on his face.

“You’re putting me on the spot,” Naruto finds himself genuinely smiling then, he can’t help it.

“You’re a chef,” Sasuke's eyes thin for a moment. “Any chef can answer that.”

“Yeah, but,” Naruto starts to scratch at his chin. “Are you going to cook it? What if I wanted something that would take hours? I’m sure we both have some sleep to get.”

Sasuke quirks a brow, “You’re getting ahead of yourself Uzumaki. I asked what you liked to eat. Who said I was cooking?”

His skin heats over, mouth falling open a bit like he’s a fish on dry land. Sasuke tilts his head mockingly, smile curving, “I’m messing with you.”

His response is instantaneous, “Fuck you.”

Sasuke shrugs, “If you won’t tell me what you like I’ll just make what I like.”

“And what should I do in the meantime?”

“Wait,” Sasuke says, he speaks as he moves. Naruto sets his items aside as he watches the man disappear to the walk ins and he returns a few moments later with a plastic bag of what appears to be shrimp and a large pumpkin.

Naruto laughs at the display, “You’re seriously cooking for me?”

“Who says it’s for you? I just like an audience sometimes,” Sasuke shoots back. “Could you hand me a bowl.”

Naruto reaches for a steel one, fills it with cold water and Sasuke glares at him, “What?!” Naruto asks, mildly offended. “I’m helping.”

“I don’t need your help, you’re not on the clock.”

“I’m trying to be friendly—”

“So am I.”

“By being a jerk?”

Sasuke pauses and carefully places the frozen shrimp into the cold water. He shakes his head with a small smile playing at the edges of his plump mouth.

“You’re unbelievably hard headed, let me cook for you,” Sasuke says, voice devoid of anything rough. He hadn’t realized how badly he needed someone to speak to him softly today. He doesn’t want to dwell, but _fuck_. Naruto turns his face away when he feels it getting hot and a small noise leaves Sasuke’s mouth at the subtle victory.

“I heard that,” Naruto says.

“Good,” Sasuke says without turning around. He runs the pumpkin underwater and then sets it on a cutting board, a heavy slicing knife in hand as he gets to work on cutting it in half and then into small sections. While scooping the seeds out with a small spoon Sasuke begins to speak. “What made you apply for a job here? I’m curious.”

It hits him then. Sasuke doesn’t ask for the specifics of what had occurred in his personal life, but the Uchiha is offering a distraction nonetheless. It’s a subtle form of attentiveness. It makes Naruto feel heated all over.

Since he’s apparently just watching and not assisting, Naruto rests with his back against one of the podiums in the kitchen. He can only see Sasuke’s back, the way the muscles move against the material of his shirt as he works. He thinks it over and answers truthfully.

“You were hiring and I’d been here before. The food was amazing.”

“Of course,” Sasuke says like there’s no other option. Naruto wrinkles his nose even if the man can’t see. “Your plea over the phone was quite hilarious, by the way.”

“Fuck you, I was shitting myself.”

“I could tell,” Sasuke let’s a laugh teeter past his lips. “It was fun for me.”

“You’re awful,” Naruto throws back and Sasuke shrugs. “At least I can cook.”

As he finishes slicing the pumpkin into smaller pieces and setting them aside in a bowl, he scoops up the pumpkin seeds and carefully places them in a ziplock bag for storage.

“Notice how I clean up along the way,” Sasuke points out, turning to show the bag to Naruto. He disappears to the back of the house for a moment, reappears to clean off the knife and reaches for the bowl of shrimp. “Bored?”

“A little.”

“Bring me scallion, garlic, sea salt, sugar, mushroom powder, and black pepper.”

His feet start moving, but he throws over his shoulder anyhow, “Thought I wasn’t on the clock!”

“Report me to HR if you’d like!” Sasuke retaliates. Naruto smiles to himself in the back of the house where he gathers the ingredients.

He lingers over the other man as he peels and deveined the shrimp with the speed and efficiency expected of a professional, even faster than the way he’d handled the prawns a week ago. The tips of his fingers turn a cold pink and Naruto watches as the chef continues unfazed.

He begins to chop and mince the shrimp until it’s flat on the surface of the board. Naruto’s lips round a little, Sasuke flattening the cleaver knife along the surface of the shrimp a moment and then chopping it up some more.

“What are you making exactly?”

“Do you ever shut up?” Sasuke says.

“Do you?” Naruto echoes and the other man shrugs, silent. Naruto grumbles at his side and watches in joy as Sasuke’s mouth lifts again. He watches quietly as Sasuke works with chopping up and mixing the ingredients together with chopsticks, the shrimp forming a sticky paste.

“The restaurant was Suigetsu’s idea, actually.”

Naruto hums, turns so his back is to the wall and he can continue to watch Sasuke stir the shrimp paste. Sasuke sets it aside and pulls out a steel pot for the burner that he drizzles a bit of oil in before continuing to speak.

“When he realized I was really good at cooking he said it. We were completely smashed out of our minds and he had been eating some of my leftovers when he suggested that I open a place. I wasn’t sure how serious he was considering, but it stuck with me.”

“You were really in school to become a doctor, huh?”

Sasuke shrugs, “I had the brain for it.”

“So you say,” Naruto teases. Sasuke pauses where he had been pouring vegetable stock into the sizzling pot. As he waits for it to boil he leans away, cleaning off the knife and cutting board once more, wiping the counter.

“I’m good at this _and_ I enjoy it. I’m around people that I care about.”

“Sui, Karin and Juugo,” Naruto points out, he’s had enough time to understand that this is who has that familiar attachment—the bond between the four of them palpable.

Sasuke watches him closely, “Yes. Though everyone here is important to me as well.”

“Yeah?” Naruto asks, curious as he returns the gaze to Sasuke. Hell if he was going to be the only one at the end of such intensity.

“If I didn’t care I wouldn’t care,” he says and Naruto isn’t having the run around with words today.

“The fuck does that mean?”

The pot begins to bubble and Sasuke carefully adds the pumpkins, the aroma hitting Naruto’s nose. It’s got a pungent scent to it, but it makes his mouth water. Sasuke tosses in a few different seasonings that he stirs in with the pumpkin, speaking all the while.

“Well, take yourself for example,” Sasuke begins. “You thought I had it out for you, but in my eyes I saw a brilliant chef who needed a hand here and there.”

“You didn’t offer a hand, you told me off.”

“With reasons. And you don’t make those mistakes anymore.”

“You were harsh,” Naruto says, his voice wincing at the end. It’s the first time they’ve properly addressed the tension they’d had in the kitchen without arguing. Sasuke stares at him while he stirs the soup. Naruto feels his mouth slacken, the smile not necessarily gone, it's just—there’s a tinge of bitterness that remains even if he isn’t one who tends to hold a grudge. Sasuke nods. He dips a spoon in the pot, proffers the soup towards Naruto. His eyes widen as he leans in to get a taste for it. His hand steadies Sasuke’s on instinct, Naruto feeling the soft skin of his fingers beneath his own. It sends a stutter through his chest as the soup touches his tongue.

“I was harsh,” Sasuke agrees.

Its not an outright apology, but Naruto is surprised to hear the admission, the acknowledgment. He pulls back and feels his cheeks warm like the pot on the fire.

“It’s amazing.”

Sasuke stirs the spoon in the pot and pulls out to take a taste himself. “Does it need anything?”

“The paste?” Naruto points to it and Sasuke gives a clean lift to his brows, he places dollops of the shrimp paste into the broth and Naruto watches as the shrimp plumps up, a healthy pink ball amongst the rustic colored soup.

“I can admit my faults with a little teeth pulling,” Sasuke says.

Naruto scoffs, tacks on, _“Yanking.”_

“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Sasuke says, his voice airy. Naruto hums.

“To no fault of my own, just so we’re keeping tabs.”

“So, you were just intentionally making mistakes?”

Naruto’s ears flame and Sasuke offers him a taste of the soup again.

“Nobody can be perfect,” he says back as he dips forward for it. The taste makes his stomach ache with desire to have more. Naruto admits it in his head—Sasuke was an excellent cook. His skills appear almost effortless in his approach. His mouth lingers on the spoon even if he’s had his taste already. Sasuke watches him and Naruto sees himself reflected in his eyes, a frightening hold inside his chest making it hard to breathe for a moment as Sasuke speaks.

“Maybe not, but I work close to get there.”

“Your standards are impossible to reach if the standard is perfect.”

“I think I’m fairing pretty decently.”

Naruto shakes his head, “One second you’re as humble as an old man and the next you’re bragging. Which is it, Uchiha?”

The Uchiha removes the soup from the heat and begins to fill two bowls. Naruto watches eagerly and Sasuke’s mouth thins in concentration as he makes sure that the portions are even. Careful scoops of the soup placed in each dish.

“I’ll let you choose for me.”

Naruto is too focused on the food to let the comment truly affect him, but when he looks up and Sasuke’s eyes are already there, expectant, he is sure the other wants a response.

Naruto brings a spoonful to his mouth as he says, “I think you’re messing with me again and truth be told you’re just too proud.”

“That’s fair,” Sasuke begins, brings a spoonful to his own mouth and he hums at the taste. “My mother would make this for me when I wasn’t feeling well. What do you think about adding it to the winter menu?”

It’s his first time being asked personally about the menu and Naruto feels something solidify in that moment. Here in the kitchen in the restaurant where it has taken months for him to feel this way—like he’s finally being acknowledged by the head chef, the man before him who continues to sip at the soup of his childhood, another detail stored away in his mind for later, Naruto feels a warmth spread throughout him slowly ebbing away the frost from the past few days.

He takes another sip of the soup and feels the way his stomach sings.

“Your mom knew her stuff.”

Sasuke’s smile reminds him of all the untapped recipes that live in his head.

🍳

The next two weeks pass in a blur, but by the end of the second it is decided that Naruto will move out because the apartment was closest to the hospital anyway and he hadn’t wanted to be a burden on her.

Even if Sakura insisted there was still the possibility of living together post break up, Naruto couldn’t stand the thought of existing in a space that used to be _theirs_.

So instead he crashes with Kiba and Shino until he can find a listing that is within decent travel space from his place of work.

He comes to work one morning and greets the usual trio at the bar.

“Long night?” Suigetsu asks, pouring him a tall glass of apple juice. Naruto smiles at the gesture and takes it with a straw.

“I’ve been sleeping on a couch for a few days and it’s not the best on my back,” he admits, but he smiles it off. “It’s only till I find a place so it’s fine for now.”

“Do you have a price range in mind?” Karin asks, she looks towards him curiously. He tells her what’s within his budget at the moment and her eyes lift a bit. Karin looks a bit funny when she seems excited about something simply because she rarely took on such an expression. Juugo and Suigetsu look at her curiously.

“My neighbor moved out a couple days ago. They lived right across the hall. Small one bedroom, but the units are decent. I love my place.”

Naruto’s eyes widen, “Do you think they’d accept me?”

“As long as your credit is okay. I’m close with the building management. I could speak with them tonight if you need.”

In dramatic fashion he drapes himself over her, squeezing and rocking her body against his, “I’ll give you the world!”

“That’s our little life saver Karin for ya,” Suigetsu says. Juugo laughs and Naruto is surprised when he feels her arms wrap around his waist. Though it’s timid at most, there’s a softness that radiates from her that would be impossible to ever assume from the first time they’d met.

When he moves across the hall a week later, most of his things away, but still a few in boxes, he skids to her front door and knocks cheerfully.

Karin opens the door with her hair down and Naruto’s eyes widen as he sees Ino on the other side. His mouth falls open a bit.

“Hey Ino?” he tilts his head. Karin rolls her eyes.

“How dumb could you get?”

“What is he—did you not know? We’re dating you idiot! Why do men live in their own heads?” Ino rolls her eyes and Naruto keeps an outstretched pan of Mac and cheese. Both women look at the dish and then back at him and they pull him inside. Naruto smiles warmly as the door is kicked closed.

“If you break it you pay for it,” Karin barks out immediately.

He winces at the scolding, but even so he feels his face ease over as he looks up to see the two women bringing out plates.

The pan is warm in his hands so he steps out of his slippers and brings it further into the kitchen for plating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [quiche recipe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LzLqmfiOVU)
> 
> [pumpkin soup recipe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t4pPdooVwos&t=271s)
> 
> also, hope the naruskau scene wasn't too cringy...i'm not used to writing scenes like that heh
> 
> will update in a day or two! <3


	4. Chapter 4

The week before New Years they’re booked day to day. TAKA’s reservation list grows fuller than usual and they all figure the public are attempting to eat at the seemingly elusive establishment just once before the new year starts. The week consists of staying late most days with the small staff showing up an hour early only to leave about an hour later than usual. It’s like this up until New Year’s Eve.

Naruto is currently handling things in the back, checking in with each station to give encouragement and take notice of how far along they are for the evening.

He checks on Chouji who has been working on a few cuts of pork for about an hour at this point. Their main dish for tonight was buta shogayaki. Despite it being naturally filling many tables have been requesting seconds, and it’s unforeseeably requiring the meat to be produced at a faster rate.

“We need about two more pounds sliced and sent to the searing station, Chouji.”

The butcher looks up, some sweat lining his forehead as he offers his best version of a smile, “Got it, chef.”

Naruto gives him an affirming smile and heads back to the main kitchen where the gruff noises of the New Year’s Eve shift are at play. He joins Sai at the sauté station where he takes a look at the clams that are crowded in the pot. His brows lift in concern.

“That’s way too many clams, Sai.”

The chef looks towards him, a semi apologetic smile on his face, “The orders kept coming in.”

Naruto gets to work with pulling out smaller pans and spreading them on the station, “You can cook four at once and cook them right rather than jamming them into one pot, ya know?”

“I’m not a squid, chef,” Sai comments, but he begins distributing the clams into the smaller pots, the liquids and oils spilling out as well. Naruto hums as he helps with the immediate clean up, “Who says you can’t be?”

Sai looks as if he is genuinely pondering the question, but Naruto puts the wooden spoon back in his hand with a pointed stare that the man takes with a light chuckle.

The kitchen door bursts open as he is discarding the towelette. It’s Juugo with a plate of food, the contents barely touched.

“Chef, we’ve got an issue.”

Naruto is already falling close to Juugo, “What happened?”

“Table twelve. They said the pork was dry.”

His brows lift, “I’ve been cooking the pork all night.” He recalls the last few batches and dry wouldn’t be the words he’d use for it. Even so.

“Check in with Chouji and if you see Sasuke—”

“He’s still working with Tenten on the clam spill.”

“Okay, but get rid of that and I’ll be back to make them another one.”

Juugo takes his directions and runs with them. Naruto approaches table twelve that has an older man seated with an older woman. They’ve got two glasses of white wine beside them and their plate of clams is half empty.

“Hi, I’m Uzumaki Naruto, I made the pork. It wasn’t to your liking?”

The older man scowls at him, Naruto keeps his smile in place for the time being.

“If I wanted a plate of fat I would’ve gone to my local butcher shop and ordered it.”

“I’m sorry about that, another dish will be on it’s way to you in a short while.”

The elder scoffs and looks away. The entrance chimes and Naruto takes note that it’s the delayed reservation that they had been keeping an eye out for this past hour. Naruto calls over his shoulder, “Sui!”

While he’s a bartender he can also act as a host whenever the restaurant seems to be booked in this way. Sasuke generally handles the front end of things, but the spill had been excessive in the back of the house and with Shikamaru still being gone they are running a bit short handed.

Suigetsu is on the move and Naruto points towards the solitary table in the corner of the restaurant as he gives his attention to the elders again.

“Can I get you something in the meantime?”

“My food,” the man says grumpily and Naruto barely manages to conceal his own scowl, but he nods, turns on his heels and heads back to the kitchen. When he enters he heads to the hand washing station.

“The pork?” He calls out just as Lee enters the kitchen with a tray full of said item. Naruto dries his hands quickly and heads to the grill. “Here you are chef.”

He meets Lee for a quick fist bump and gets ready on searing the pork slices again.

“Karin, I need more cabbage and garlic for the next batch!” he calls out, her voice responding from her end of the kitchen.

“Two minutes!”

It’s enough time. As he readies to plate about four more dishes Sasuke enters the kitchen, Naruto’s eyes seeking him out as the chef does a quick scan of the area, his intense eyes clearly doing a mental check to see how things are in order.

“Four pans, good work Sai,” Sasuke says and when Naruto hears it he starts to smile, trying to hide it a bit as he ducks his head.

“Something to smile about, Uzumaki?”

His head shoots up and Sasuke is at his side as he takes four of the plates. Naruto doesn’t respond, instead he focuses on the food, not on the way Sasuke’s mouth is playfully lifted or the way his brows are perfectly neat and complement his face.

“Six, seven, nine, and twelve,” Naruto says about each dish. Sasuke nods and before he heads out Naruto says, “Twelve sent their food back. Said it was fatty.”

Sasuke takes a look at the plates, his eyes more serious now. “Chouji is the best trimmer in the kitchen.”

“I know,” Naruto huffs a bit, but he shakes his head out. “I took it back, but that one is perfect I’m sure of it.”

Sasuke hums and gets that determined look on his face before heading towards the front of the restaurant.

There’s not much time to relax after that. They’ve gotta plate a few more appetizers and entrees.

“Anyone know how Ino is doing?”

“She’s alive!” Ino voices as she enters the kitchen with a tray of tiny eclairs. She’s got chocolate stains on her chef’s coat, flour on her cheeks, lacking her usual smile. “Let’s get these people the hell out of here.”

There’s mild laughter ringing through the place then. It’s short lived as Juugo enters the kitchen once again.

“Chef.”

Naruto looks up and he gets one look at Juugo’s expression and he’s wiping his hands and heading back out front.

There’s a mild commotion. While some people seem to still be enjoying their meals, most have turned to witness the scene in front of them.

“It tastes like shit. Where is that cook?!”

The way the man sneers the words makes Naruto feel a jolt inside of him, but when he catches sight that it’s Sasuke who is being chewed out on his behalf he starts to feel a bit angry. He quickly rushes to Sasuke’s side, the chef looking passive, but his brows twitch in the subtlest way letting Naruto know that he was definitely affected.

“What’s the issue here?”

The older man stands up and he’s a lot taller than Naruto had imagined, just around his own height despite the fact that his back is hunched a bit.

“I asked for food and you served me junk _again_.”

Naruto starts to reach for the plate, “I’m sorry—”

“Naruto,” Sasuke cuts in, his voice a dark lacquer, Naruto looks to his side where the chef is staring down the old man. “The food is fine.”

“Sasuke, we can make another—”

“We’ve got serious customers here, we don’t have time for this.”

He takes a look at the plate again. The food seems fine and Naruto is sure that it hadn’t been fatty at all, but he second guesses it then if the customer is insisting that it is okay. The elder watches them, waiting to see what they’ll do, but it seems as if Sasuke has made the decision for them.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Naruto is partially mortified and in shock.

The older man fixes his collar. “We’d rather eat elsewhere!”

“Be my guest,” Sasuke gestures towards the door and the woman gasps as she too stands. Naruto feels the urge to stop them, as if losing a customer will be like a stain on all his hard work. On TAKA. Over a meal he cooked that was not to their liking—he feels as if it is all his fault. Urgently, he reaches out to grab at the top of his apron.

“Sasuke—”

Sasuke’s eyes meet his own briefly, but he walks to escort the old couple out. Once he’s at the door it’s not sure what is being said but Sasuke gestures a moment with his hands and turns leaving the two stunned before the door shuts in their faces. Sasuke makes his way through the restaurant and Naruto is stuck in his position amidst the awkwardness that drifts around them. It’s Suigetsu who taps at a wine glass to gather the attention of everyone before saying, “Happy New Year!”

The restaurant echoes the words back amongst some laughter and like that things resume.

He shoots a grateful glance in Suigetsu’s direction, but the other man brushes it off, gestures with his thumb to the back and Naruto nods as he heads in the kitchen. Sasuke busies himself around the kitchen as if it is just another evening and nothing has happened, as if the food around the kitchen to be cooked and the vegetables that will be chopped and steamed are the only things of importance.

Naruto throws himself into the movement on instinct, but he still feels riled up. He quickly goes to the sink to give his hands a quick wash as he calls out, “Asshole.”

He scrubs with a little more force than needed. Beside him he takes note of Lee who is stirring a large pot of miso soup. “You okay, chef?”

He doesn’t get a chance to respond as Sasuke walks by casually, slips a spoon to taste the broth and hums, depositing the item in the sink, shoulders brushing with Naruto’s as he does so, “Uzumaki thinks we should cater to scum, is all.” Sasuke looks towards Lee. “Another tablespoon of dashi.”

Lee quickly grabs for the ingredient.

“Three more orders of buta shogayaki!” Juugo calls out as he cradles a couple of plates inside a bin. Naruto hurries over to the station just as Chouji enters the kitchen and hands off a board full of pork. Naruto gets his hands on the oil to dash over the pan when he says, “A customer being difficult isn’t immediate grounds for removal!”

Even over the sounds of metal, fire, the crackle of meat, Naruto can hear Sasuke’s scoff accompanied by a, “Untrained dogs are difficult. Can someone inform Uzumaki about our no pets policy.”

He feels his face warm up, the pork on the pot sizzling as he adds in the onions. He stirs it around vigorously, bitterly.

“Is there something in the policy about being a dick to customers? I could have easily made him another batch and gotten it right,” he calls over his shoulder. Juugo enters the kitchen with more dishes, “Six tables cleared.”

“Where’s Ino with the second batch of eclairs?” Sasuke’s voice hardens, but as he finishes the sentence he looks over his shoulder once more to address Naruto. “You can’t reach everyone, Uzumaki.”

Before his rebuttal rings out Ino comes rushing through the room with a tray, the clang of it is heard as she sets it out and proclaims.

“I’m taking ten!”

“With two hours until closing?!” Karin asks incredulously. Ino begins to undo her apron as she makes her way to the back, Naruto and Sasuke look over each other simultaneously sharing thoughts between one another. He was pissed at Sasuke, sure, but regardless the morale of the staff was always important. They seemed to have both come to this silent agreement. Naruto was busying himself with whipping a salsa paste, plating the next few dishes, “Karin, add the cabbage and get these to their tables.”

The red head looks concerned, but she nods either way. He takes a bit of the meat between chopsticks and chews, it’s perfect. He begins to undo his apron, nodding to Sasuke as he heads out after Ino, his feet sliding through the kitchen on his way back towards the locker rooms. There’s a distinct clang he hears coming from inside the room and he quickly peers in as he sees the blonde resting at the table with her head in her hands, the energy around her pressed with discomfort. She hardly looks up, a moody muffling of words is directed at Naruto and he takes that as his cue to step in further.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“I just need a minute, chef.”

In the moment he can’t fully let the happiness sink in at being addressed as such, a small reminder of who he is and what he does here. Instead, he settles in the chair beside her and she lifts her head, dark circles more noticeable this close up.

“Is it busier than usual?” he asks this because it’s his first year with the restaurant, and sure he was used to a crowded holiday rush, but maybe this was more than she was personally able to handle. She exhales once more, maybe hoping it would simply be obvious. He lifts his hands, “I’m just trying to help.”

“It’s nothing work related, Naruto,” she starts, a light dust of pink along her face. Her expression hardens then as if remembering herself. “Karin should be back here comforting me, not you.”

“Do you want me to get—”

“No, forget it. It’s not as if she’d—” Ino stops abruptly and Naruto is curious about it.

“Did you two have a fight or something?”

Ino settles along the table, elbows bent and pressing into it roughly. “It’s hard having a girlfriend who’s more about her job than anything else.”

“Karin loves you,” Naruto states the obvious. He’s only known about the two dating for a month now, but after he’d found out every interaction made sense. Every dig and glance and just—the both of them make _sense_.

“Well obviously,” Ino says, and Naruto starts to pout so she leans her hand out in a gesture he has become accustomed to now. She softly grabs at his cheeks, her fingers pinching the skin as she says, “The puppy is consoling me.”

“Puppy!?”

“That’s what we call you.”

“Who is _we?”_ he asks, briefly reminded of his friends calling him as such.

“Just about everyone in the kitchen, what, how do you not know this information, Naruto?”

His ears heat up, it’s not as if he hasn’t been called names similarly in the past, but he pushes her hand away and she snickers. “Can we focus on you?”

Ino starts to laugh, but she huffs. “We got into it this morning. It’s ridiculous.”

“Most arguments are,” he scratches briefly at his hair, an itch of a thought about his annoyance at Sasuke skirts across his mind and he brushes it aside as he meets her eyes and shrugs, “But if it means something to you then it’s important, ya know?”

Ino’s eyes start to gleam in a way that only happens when a person has been struck by a line of thought or an image—something that just absolutely takes effect. They glow to the point where Naruto becomes fully aware that at any moment she could cry. He launches into action quickly, coming closer and resting an arm around her shoulders as she leans her forehead along the bone.

“It’s hard to talk to her sometimes, it’s like I’m speaking with someone who’s got a different view on everything than I do.”

He doesn’t know everything about their relationship yet, but even hearing these words feels slightly bizarre. He blinks a few times. Rubbing along her shoulder.

“You don’t need to be the same, she loves you and you love her. Just try to talk again.”

Ino mumbles along his shirt and Naruto snickers as he pulls her head back slightly, her eyes watery as he stares into them. “Tell anyone about this and you’ll have to sleep with both eyes open.”

His body stiffens, but Ino rubs her face along his shirt a second longer and he relaxes. “You got it.”

Her laugh is lighter as she pulls away, wipes at her nose, and her blue eyes harden as they look at him peculiarly, Naruto shifts under the gaze, “What is it?”

Ino continues to watch him, but more as if she is assessing him than anything else. He stands up with his cheeks warm, “We’ve still got a busy night ahead.”

She exhales and stretches, “Yup. But we’re closing up early anyway for New Years.”

“Huh?” Naruto looks at her, “How come no one talked to me about closing early?”

Ino starts to fix her apron, face crossed in confusion, “because it happens every year.”

“This is my first year! How would I know?!”

She pats him roughly on the shoulder and he has a moment in thinking that Karin and herself were too similar sometimes despite the conversation.

“Hey, I’m just the baker, talk to the big bad wolf.”

Naruto fixes himself as he leaves the locker room and heads back in the kitchen, Ino going in the opposite direction towards the baking section.

He pushes through the doors and heads for the sink. The sounds of the kitchen greet him kindly and he feels the adrenaline pick up inside of him once again. He’s scrubbing at his palms as Sasuke comes to his side, not feigning much interest in anything but Naruto it seems.

“How is Ino?”

“She’s okay, just needed a moment.”

The sink water rushes out and stuffs his ears with the roar of the stream. It does good for a moment to zone out. A soft touch comes at his hat then, he pauses and blinks up to see Sasuke fixing it with both of his hands, making sure to keep stray pieces of hair hidden and then joins him at the basin to wash his hands. It’s a quick movement that Naruto hardly gets a moment to process.

“We’re closing early?” he asks because it’s the only thing he can think of over the feeling inside of his chest.

“For New Years. We usually spend it together on the rooftop.”

Naruto balks, pulls his hands back as Sasuke leans a little close to get his own clean. Naruto watches the chef, pulls up one of the sleeves that are slipping with a pinch and Sasuke flicks his gaze towards Naruto’s hand. If Sasuke could fix things for him then Naruto could do the same. He tilts his head in challenge and Sasuke exhales softly as he finishes rinsing.

“You could’ve told me.”

“I’m telling you now,” Sasuke says as he shuts off the sink. Naruto is fully aware that a world of chaos is occurring around them, but he’s being pulled into another orbit completely. Unintentionally.

Sasuke dries off his hands and their eyes meet, black to blue. Naruto can’t help the frown on his face.

“What if I had plans?”

“Then don’t come. It’s not mandatory.”

“I’m coming, you jerk.”

Sasuke cracks a knuckle and his eyes find the next thing that needs assisting before he’s on his way through the kitchen.

Naruto feels stuck in his place, but he hears the clip of his name called from the other chef and it gets him back into action.

“We’re aiming to close up at ten, I need you focused.”

“I’m always focused!” Naruto calls back jumping right to the stove where he gets to work on the food. At his side Karin seems more miffed than usual and Naruto briefly thinks of Ino.

He looks over his shoulder in a moment not necessarily done with thought and feels the similar ache from earlier line around his chest when he catches Sasuke doing the same.

He turns away, muttering to himself about what a bastard Sasuke is. For some reason, however, he’s not quite sure what’s the cause for it this time.

🍳

They aim for ten, but their last customers leave the place by nine thirty. The kitchen is buzzing with everyone’s excitement for the evening. Over the clang of dishes and the squeaky sound of the tables being cleaned down, Naruto feels a warmth bloom inside of him.

“Staying for the evening, chef?” Lee asks him as both men work on getting the chairs settled atop the now clean tables.

“It wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing,” Naruto jokes, successfully pulling a small laugh from the cook.

Everyone works together to get the place sorted and cleaned, a collective sigh gathered in the locker room as people change out of greasy chef coats for shirts and sweaters.

Naruto finds Kakashi leaving his office, his jacket on and face mask intact.

“Kakashi, you’re leaving?”

The elder shakes his head, “I wouldn’t miss a New Years with the team. Just how little do you think of me?”

“He’s on the right track with his thinking, actually,” Suigetsu claps Naruto on the back and shakes him from side to side.

“Wanna help set up on the roof?”

He was tired from the long day of work, but somehow the prospect of doing more work for the sake of spending time with the crew hardly weighed on his mind or deterred him from wanting to participate.

It was similar to the rush of the day, though the atmosphere was a lot less charged in that way it tended to be during work hours.

Now, music was playing from a speaker throughout the restaurant as they worked to prepare the roof. Despite the cold they were able to keep a canopy over the tables and chairs, set up a lighting fixture and one of Suigetsu’s ice sculptures a few feet away. The roof felt larger in comparison to the restaurant—a wide space that was being decorated to fit the evening for the holiday.

Lights were strung around the ledge where the concrete came up to protect someone from stumbling over, along the legs of the canopy, the tables where trays of sushi and dumplings, courtesy of Tenten and Juugo, were set aside freshly after being prepared while they finished work.

By the time it was nearing eleven the crew had all piled onto the rooftop and began to chatter loudly and mingle with each other as if it were any other day, but without the stress of customers and cooking.

He checks his phone and responds to a few texts from his friends and parents, looking up and around him to capture a quick photo and send it to his mom. Captioning the picture with _New Years work party!!_ and tons of emojis someone his age shouldn’t be using as Sakura used to point out.

The moment he takes a slight second to think about Sakura something cold starts to numb his fingers. They haven’t properly seen each other since the break up, haven’t spoken either. His friends know and for the most part it’s been awkward whenever Naruto sees anyone because generally people caught up about things like that—your job and love life.

He bites down on the chill he feels along his lip and suddenly feels the urge to blink his eyes a few times hoping he can will the thoughts of his ex away.

He feels a warm presence at his side and he turns his head to see Sasuke in more casual clothing, a thick dark sweater he’d had on in the morning and black jeans. His hair was free of its usual bandana and seemed to glow a healthy shade of black. Sasuke looked warm despite the red tint to his ears.

“I thought you were always focused.”

Like a reflex, “I am!”

“Sure,” Sasuke stops and looks around a moment, checks the watch on his wrist and Naruto’s eyes follow the curve of his thumb along the metal of the object.

It all looks very sleek.

Sasuke looks up and catches his eye and Naruto turns to address the gathering, “So, this happens every year?”

“Just about,” Sasuke nods and from a distance Naruto spots Ino and Karin in some corner, bodies resting along the roof’s ledge with their elbows, faces drawn seriously.

Karin has a hold on Ino’s fingers and from this far away he can’t overhear what they’re saying, but whatever it is Karin’s face screws up a little more and her hand tightens.

“And yet you didn’t think to tell your second in command?” Naruto says, just as he speaks Suigetsu passes with a tray of champagne.

“Refreshments, gentleman?” Suigetsu offers.

“It's about time,” Sasuke says even as he reaches for a glass, but Suigetsu pulls back.

“Meanies don’t get.”

“Hehe,” Naruto giggles as he goes to swipe a glass for himself, but Suigetsu pulls back again, a smile on his face.

“Actually, I don’t wanna give either of you shit.”

“You’re awful!” Naruto spits out as he lunges for the tray that Suigetsu successfully keeps at a distance.

“There’s gonna be a change around here,” Suigetsu starts, stepping back and pointing with his free hand and fingers. “If you want drinks go downstairs and make em yourself.”

Naruto notices the pink along Suigetsu’s cheeks almost at the same time as Sasuke, the two sharing a look and then assessing the silver haired man who is tipping a flute along his lips as well.

“He’s drunk,” Sasuke says simply.

“Bingo!” Suigetsu chimes and does a twirl on his heels as he calls out to the rooftop, “Refreshments!”

Their response echoes his excitement and Naruto follows after the bartender to retrieve two drinks for himself and Sasuke, quickly snatching them before Suigetsu could pull the tray away once more.

He turns to the head chef with a smile that feels nice on his face and passes one of the glasses to Sasuke, “For you.”

“Hm,” Sasuke hums as he takes it, they both take healthy gulps of the champagne, about half of the sparkling beverage still in their glasses. Naruto always feels refreshed after a sweet drink. He smacks his lips together and smiles. “It’s good.”

“It’s Pol Roger,” Sasuke says. “I picked it out with Sui. Do you want to sit?”

“Oh! Yeah, we should, it’s cold and just standing here is—”

Sasuke starts to walk across the roof and looks to Naruto with a lift of his brow. The blonde follows after and they take up a seat near one end of the roof. A table set with food and an unopened bottle of champagne. The city lights are alive despite how late it is, perhaps even more than usually considering the holiday. The lights and the stars become one and it’s not easy to say which is which for Naruto.

He sits across from Sasuke who keeps his champagne cradled between his fingers as he looks out at the crew, Naruto following his gaze, but also taking the opportunity to take in Sasuke’s profile as well. Dark and alluring as always.

Naruto takes another sip and finds his drink gone all too fast.

“About earlier,” Sasuke says, voice a warm murmur, an unexpected tone to Naruto’s ears even if he has heard it before. Naruto lives his life impatiently, a habit he has struggled to break. Even with adulthood and maturity some aspects of that still lingered. Its why he interrupts before Sasuke can finish.

“If you’re gonna apologize you can keep it, it’s—”

“I have nothing to apologize for,” Sasuke interjects. Gets Naruto to shut up for once. “The customer was being unreasonable. It’s one thing to dislike the food, it's another to attempt to humiliate someone I work with. They’re the worst types.”

Naruto swallows around the leftover champagne that clings to the inner softness of his throat. Sasuke faces him then, tips the last of his own drink back and swallows up the image of Naruto across from him. It makes his fingers twitch, he curls them along the table and frowns.

“I figured if it wasn’t good I could try it again, I’m unrelenting in that way.”

“You tried it, how did it taste?”

“Perfect.”

Sasuke tilts his head and Naruto finds his mouth lifting unintentionally. He settles in his chair more comfortably then, feeling the odd tension dissipating now that he realizes this isn’t a conversation he needs to be up in arms about. The positives with age. He’s gotten better with understanding which harmless things are not the battles he needs to fight.

“Okay, he was an ass.”

“I was looking out for you, I’m a sincere guy,” Sasuke sets his glass down as he says this, even if the lift of his mouth calls the statement’s seriousness into question. Not that Naruto doesn’t believe it, or trust it.

“You’re shady,” he comments, feeling a giddy feeling flake along his chest when Sasuke places a hand along his own heart.

“If I say I’m offended you won’t believe me.”

Childishly he sticks out his tongue, feels the air ice around it as Sasuke shifts subtly, elbows on the table. Naruto thinks he looks daunting beneath the lighting. It sends his tongue back inside his mouth, heavy there too.

“I don’t know sometimes with you.”

“Oh?”

“You piss me off.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Sasuke rests his chin along his palm, eyes glimmering against their will. Naruto’s aware nothing the December chill can do will stop his face from warming the slightest. “Any more complaints?”

“And stop shitting on my soup,” Naruto feels that one glass getting to him.

“It’s gotten better.”

Though maybe, just _maybe_ —

“And fixing my hair in the kitchen today, what was that about you jerk—”

“We’re a grade A establishment, what type of joint do you think we’re running here? I can’t have pretty blonde hairs in the food.”

Sasuke is a bit intoxicating himself.

Naruto leans away subtly, but Sasuke maintains his loose posture, his mouth not forming a smile, but even his expression is a bit like bait, keeps Naruto’s eyes going back to it. “Well, I respect your business etiquette.”

As the words slip out Sasuke releases a soft breath.

“I have a big head in case you didn’t know.”

“I’d be a dumb fool to not know that by now,” Naruto answers honestly.

Sasuke uses the hand that rests on the table to turn over and wiggles his fingers a little, “Keep telling me how much you admire my business etiquette, Uzumaki.”

Naruto bawls his fist and gives a halfhearted shove to Sasuke, shaving off the distance between them that he had attempted to create only moments before. Sasuke accepts the shove, but shoves back. Naruto laughs.

“So, this is how I get you to loosen up? Champagne?”

Sasuke shrugs, “I like the music, too.” Naruto tunes his ear in and it’s only then that he realized he hadn’t been paying much attention to their surroundings. It’s a slower song, an old one too. It makes his ear twitch to catch the lyrics when the various infamous lines pour from the speakers. He makes a wry expression at Sasuke, “Oldies?” The Uchiha shrugs.

“Occasionally,” Sasuke says.

“Blue Light Yokohama” plays and it’s something he’s found out was much more popular outside of the city than within. He smiles along the piece of sushi he brings to his lips, “I’ve lived in Yokohama for about two years now, but I was born in Okinawa.”

Sasuke nods, “Of course.”

Naruto blinks a few times, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The way you dress, talk. Your overall demeanor. I’d know you were a country boy from a mile away.”

“Man, shut the hell up!” Sasuke starts to snicker, but Naruto curls his fist like before and the Uchiha straightens up. “It’s not my fault you’re as transparent as a window.”

He’s never felt an ounce of any shame about anything when it comes to who he is or where he is from. Even back at his real home in Okinawa he had always been fond of the countryside and everything it meant to him. He smiles unbidden, “I think it’s my charm.”

Sasuke hums, his closed off voice in sync with the lyrics coming from the speakers.

_I walk and walk, swaying like a small boat in your arms._

Naruto stuffs another piece of sushi in between his lips as Sasuke’s humming comes to a slow stop, his eyes looking up into Naruto’s own as he says, “Could be a hard thing, though.” It’s not a question, not the way Sasuke frames it.

He’s sure it’s not intentional, he knows Sasuke doesn’t know about his breakup, but the words sting somehow. The truth laced between each syllable.

It’s only been a little over a month, but he still felt that hollowness begin to swallow him, a deep trench he’s fallen into without anyone around to help him out, crumbling earth keeping him buried there too.

It happens so suddenly like now, where the air feels too tight.

”Do you miss home?”

He blinks once, sharply, and cool air starts to circulate through his lungs again. He can see that Sasuke is watching him with genuine interest, eyes their deep shade of black. Naruto suddenly can’t think of what the issue was when Sasuke is looking at him so intently.

“I’m always gonna miss Okinawa, my family is there,” he says, an easy response. Thoughts of home gently caressing his lungs letting the organs work properly.

Sasuke says, “I’ve been once or twice. The weather suits me.”

“Some people can’t handle the heat, but everyday was basically a beach day growing up. Living that close to the waters and all,” Naruto has still got the chopsticks between his fingers as he speaks, gestures, “It’s beautiful year round, and we’ve got all these festivals. _Gah_. I haven’t been home properly in a while, mom is always trying to get me down there.”

“You should visit,” Sasuke says simply.

“Haven’t had the time,” Naruto says. “Though, hopefully I can within the next year. Even if it’s just a day or two—hey what is it?”

“Huh?” Sasuke says, his brows turned inward.

Naruto catches himself and shakes out his head, “Oh, sorry, just. Never mind.”

For an instant Sasuke’s expression had sent warmth all down his spine. The look is hard to pin in words, but it was there. And Naruto had practically felt like a puddle of warmth. He exhales and then shakes out his head again, running his cold fingers through his hair.

“Where are you from?”

“Is this a q and a?”

Naruto folds his arms, “So you can ask me shit, but I can’t ask anything?”

“What, you don’t like it?” Sasuke asks, head tilted the slightest and the smug expression on his face makes Naruto’s hairs stand at his nape. It’s not a bad look. It’s something that his brain can’t name. Maybe it doesn’t want to—he isn’t exactly sure.

“Nope, I hate it. If this is gonna work—”

“What’s this?” Sasuke asks, and thankfully Naruto has come to understand the teasing when it occurs otherwise he might’ve exploded from the vague run around. A moment of being unsure takes over and then he catches himself and confidently gestures between them.

“Ya know, friends. Right? Yeah. Co workers, friends, whatever.”

“Whatever?”

“You know what I mean, bastard. We called our truce a month ago and I still feel like—just—”

The look again, this time it covers all of Sasuke’s face. Inch by inch, Naruto still can’t explain it, but it heats him up.

“Just?”

“I still feel like I don’t know you enough.”

“Hmm.”

“And I want to,” he clarifies. “Beyond just working together, if that’s okay with you.”

“These things usually just happen naturally, Uzumaki, I’m surprised you’re going about it this way.”

He is too, but then he notices, very suddenly—

“That’s what it feels like, though. Sometimes at least.” Their banter and bickering and even now settled close to each other where the sounds of the roof have become muted outside of their sphere Naruto is sure that everything feels a bit too natural. “It does feel natural, but there’s this weird urge I feel to be really direct right now.”

“Maybe you’re a lightweight.”

“I am,” Naruto scratches at his cheek. There’s a soft silence that thickens around them then and Naruto isn’t sure what his next move is. For once. And again he is reminded of the way Uchiha Sasuke sets things out of place in his head from time to time.

“Kyoto,” Sasuke says, suddenly. Sure of himself as always. Naruto blinks a few times and the other man exhales as he uses his chopsticks to reach a piece of sushi onto them to start to chew on. “That’s where I was raised.”

As it settles in, the answer to two questions simultaneously, Naruto feels his gums tingle with coldness and Sasuke starts to shake his head.

“That face is ridiculous.”

Naruto doesn’t quite care.

They talk for some time and they’re eventually interrupted by several co workers who are more drunk than Naruto has ever seen them. Suigetsu is latched around Juugo’s waist, Karin is pressing her nose along Ino’s neck and Sasuke somehow sits beside him as opposed to across now as they tune into some story Chouji is telling, Lee beside him with his face a healthy shade of pink.

Everyone is chattering and Naruto finds his shoulder snug with Sasuke’s own. He cradles another glass of champagne close to him, not sure which number glass this is. Sasuke’s breath is a little heavy with the smell of the sweet drink.

“You’re awfully quiet,” the head chef says, voice not noticeably higher, tone just enough so that Naruto can hear him. He finishes his glass and nods, “I’ve had a little bit, ya know?” Sasuke nods.

“One minute till the new year!” Tenten yells out from her place beside him. Naruto straightens and starts to giggle.

“What?” Sasuke asks. His eyes look a little dewy, but Naruto thinks that’s his own vision playing tricks on him. He smiles.

“I’ve kissed the same person for New Years three years in a row,” Naruto says, thankful that horrible ache doesn’t accompany the words.

Sasuke hums, “New year new things, you know what people say.”

Naruto finds himself unable to respond. They’re not exceptionally close when it comes to the face, but Naruto can feel the warmth from the other man regardless. He distantly here’s the countdown reaching the single digits and his palms start to sweat for some reason. A feeling he hasn’t felt in a few years, but something still different about the familiarity.

Sasuke is watching him and Naruto thinks that if he had the ability to breathe at some point in his life it was definitely not working right now.

There’s a collective cheer, but his eyes bulge when he notices Suigetsu has approached Sasuke, a low conversation that lasts half a second occurs before their lips are slanting together. Something weaves tightly in his gut at the sight of the two men kissing, but he doesn’t have much time to dwell as he feels his ear tugged and he looks up to see Tenten smiling down at him.

“Need a kiss, chef?”

He nods and soft lips press across his own.

His cheeks burst with heat, it’s a soft kiss, and Tenten pulls away after a few seconds. She hoots and downs the remainder of her champagne and Naruto feels his chest beating with heavy pumps.

When he looks back Suigetsu and Sasuke are just pulling away, the silver haired chattering in the other man’s face before Sasuke shoves him.

There’s the commotion around them from the celebration, but Naruto suddenly feels a little out of it.

Sasuke looks over at him and Naruto smiles and despite the weird feeling in his chest he also acknowledges that it’s a new year and the start of his first year single for the first time in a while. And also a new year with a job he loves more than most things. He pushes that odd motion in his chest away to think about that.

There’s some good in new beginnings.

🍳

They’re passing around the tablet for today’s reservations when Naruto’s eyes bulge.

“The fuck?”

Sasuke hums, “What is it?”

He feels his face warm in mortification and before he even has a chance to speak Ino brazenly snatches the tablet from him, a curious Lee at her side peeking at the reservation list as well. She scrolls with a quick flick of her pointer finger.

“Well? Who is it?”

“Namikaze Minato. That’s my dad.”

After working at the restaurant for as many months as he has now he’s come to know everyone’s personality inside out. Like he expects they immediately crowd the device with the exception of Karin, Sasuke, and Juugo and Shikamaru. The man had come back after New Years, an appearance that shocked Naruto, not expecting the man to return.

He hadn’t gotten the details surrounding Shikamaru’s reinstatement, but things had been better. It's been about a month and Shikamaru was always present and on time now. He did his job dutifully, too.

Naruto was happy to see him.

“What’s your father like, Naruto?” Sai asks, a curious purse to his lips. “Is he seeing anyone?”

Naruto shoves him with a flush, “He’s old and very much in love with my mother.”

Sai shrugs, “Allegedly.”

Naruto’s face burns, Tenten speaks up, “Ooh I call dibs on the hot mom!”

“You’ve never seen her!”

“Yes, but we see you, Naruto,” Ino points out, Karin lightly tugs at a bit of her hair and Ino shoves with her elbow.

“You’re all terrible people, shouldn’t we be going over the menu?”

“Naruto’s right. Lee, I want you working on the manchurian today. Naruto’s never cooked it so you’ll both handle that after lunch for the evening shift.”

Naruto nods, feeling his face cool down. He looks over at Lee who gives him a bright thumbs up. They delve into other aspects of the menu for the day before they head back to the kitchen to get started.

His parents are set to show for the evening hours so throughout lunch Naruto thinks over how annoyed he is at the two for not telling him they were coming.

“You seem stressed,” Karin says, chopping at his side, some garnish for the lunch’s soup. Naruto is unable to wipe the pout from his mouth.

“They should’ve called me,” he grumbles.

“Are you nervous?”

It’s a rare feeling for himself, he admits it with a slight nod. “Not for anything important, just, I wanted to be here for at least a year, ya know? Make sure I got this place down.”

“Please,” Karin starts, a smile pulling at her face, “You’ve got it down.”

The compliment makes his cheeks redden and Karin shakes her head, “I can see your tail wagging.”

“Shut up,” he clips back as the redhead snickers.

The doors sectioning off the kitchen from the front open and Sasuke has a rowdy Tenten and Lee flanking both sides of him. Naruto looks up as they enter, an annoyed twitch to Sasuke’s eyebrow in place as Tenten latches onto the side of his coat.

“Pleeaaaase, chef—”

“It should’ve been mentioned at the meeting. Quit bugging me.”

They pass by in a quick flurry considering the kitchen isn’t necessarily the size of a field, but Naruto finds his chest tingling anyway as the two cook’s pester Sasuke about something. Even without knowing the details, the bright looks on their faces says enough that Naruto knows whatever they’re asking, Sasuke will probably give in to. They pass through the doors leading to the back and Naruto adjusts his attention to where it was before.

Karin gives him a lift of her brow, nudges him a bit.

“I saw that.”

“Saw what?” he asks, genuinely confused.

_“That,”_ Karin says simply and does not elaborate. He groans in the back of his throat as the woman snickers.

The evening comes too fast and Naruto finds himself confronted by Juugo who had been waiting in the front.

The taller man clears his throat as Naruto wipes at some sweat on his cheek with the back of his hand.

“A lovely couple is out front, chef, they resemble you quite a bit.”

Naruto’s eyes bulge. He follows to the door and freezes when he sees that Sasuke is conversing with them at the table.

Juugo starts to snicker and Naruto punches him in the arm.

“Bastard, you knew he was gonna wait on them?!”

Juugo shrugs, “Hey, they walked in and he was waiting to take them to their seats immediately.”

“That sneaky asshole,” Naruto grumbles.

“Sneaky?” Juugo inquires. They’re staring out the window for the door, keeping the front half of the restaurant behind their conversation. Naruto feels his heels dig a bit where he stands.

“He just wants to show off, I know it.”

Juugo starts to laugh and Naruto chews on his own lip as the other man starts to speak, “He’s a good waiter at least.”

Naruto makes a noise with his mouth. It’s Karin who shoves at the both of them, “We've got customers.”

He pushes past the door and makes his way through the restaurant to his parents who are conversing with Sasuke at their designated table. His mom spots him only moments from the table and her smile splits her face.

“My sunflower,” she stands and disregards all rules of formal etiquette to pull him into a hug, tiptoeing to stretch her arms around his shoulders. A weight he hadn’t noticed that had settled onto him begins to lift as he feels her warmth, everything about her to her smell similar to security.

He pulls back and she has tears in her eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming? Where are you both staying?”

His dad pulls him in next and the elder is taller than his mom, but Naruto still has a few inches on him.

“We wanted to surprise you for the new year.”

“It’ll be February soon,” he deadpans. He then pulls back a moment to address the obvious, “This is Sasuke. The head chef.”

“Ah, yes, he’s wonderful,” his mom gets that glow to her eyes that is never a good thing.

_“Mom—”_ he starts, but she settles back in her seat and starts up anyway.

“Naruto spoke about you once or twice—”

“A few times,” dad tacks on as he shares a look with the woman. Naruto feels absolutely mortified.

“He had good things to say, I’m hoping,” Sasuke looks towards him then, a subtle squint to his eyes, a playful look. Naruto wrinkles his nose and settles the urge to deck him.

“Oh,” his mom starts to wave her hand, “Naruto tends to be a little—”

“Please order!” his voice hitches a bit. His parents start to laugh and Naruto wants to sink into the floor. Sasuke hands them menus that Naruto hadn’t noticed before and begins to speak.

“We’ve got a set menu and daily menu, feel free to order whatever you like, don’t worry about payment for the evening.”

His mother looks up, face slightly pink, “Oh, that’s not—”

“Don’t worry, it’ll come out of Naruto’s check.”

Naruto _does_ hit the man this time and his parents laugh amongst one another. Sasuke gives him a wry look that makes his lips turn downward.

Naruto doesn’t actually get the chance to serve his parents as he is busy the entire evening cooking with Lee at his side. He periodically peeks out of the kitchen to notice Sasuke talking with his parents on and off throughout the nearly two hours they’re there.

It’s absurd how well he seems to work the room and his parents. Naruto frowns as he shapes the last few manchurian balls between his palms. Lee is at his side as he works on mixing the gravy.

“Don’t squeeze too hard, chef, the shape will be ruined.”

Naruto finds himself smiling at Lee despite his annoyance, feeling slightly bashful at the mangled concoction of cabbage and other vegetables in his hand, “Ah, sorry about that.”

Lee shakes his head vigorously, “It’s alright, chef!”

Naruto giggles a bit as he continues. The shaping itself doesn’t take long, but they are making a few batches.

Lee let’s him take over the gravy. He gradually adds in the corn flour to thicken the contents and smiles once he sees the silky texture start to form, looking over at Lee with a giddy expression dimpling his own cheeks.

“It looks perfect!” Naruto comments and Lee agrees and encourages him to finish the rest before they add the fried manchurian balls to the gravy.

It’s a simple recipe and he picks things up fast, they’ve got a few more plates ready to serve.

Sasuke enters the kitchen as they hand them off and the Uchiha shares a look with him, a brightness to his eyes that leaves an imprint softly in his mind.

It’s a quick look, a small interaction, but Naruto feels a bit frozen. Once Sasuke hurries out of the kitchen, Lee’s confused call of his name has him hurrying back to their station.

The night ends and Naruto is so busy that he doesn’t see his parents off.

It’s Sasuke who approaches him to share the message that they’re staying at a hotel and they’ll see him tomorrow morning for breakfast.

“Man, they’re such buttheads. What if I had plans?” Naruto says to Sasuke who softly tilts his head.

“Do you have plans?”

For some reason the question makes his cheeks tingle, “No—anyway I miss them so even if I did I’d cancel.”

“Looks like you won’t be needing that vacation. I can hand the days over to Chouji,” Sasuke says as he heads towards the sink to wash his hands. Naruto has been sweating at his station all night mixing gravy and whatnot. His neck kinks as he squeals, “Oi! I’ll report you to HR if you snub me, you bastard!”

Sasuke snickers and Lee is also smiling.

“You’re the one harassing me, I’ve got witnesses, Uzumaki.”

He starts to grumble when Sai calls out from his station, “I didn’t hear anything!”

“Me two, sorry chef!” Tenten calls as she enters the kitchen with fresh diced lobster.

Sasuke looks back, drying his hands off, “You’re all traitors.”

Naruto catches his eye and sticks out his tongue. Sasuke purses his mouth a moment and shakes out his head, “One hour till closing, make the most of it.”

Collectively and without hesitation the kitchen responds.

“Yes, chef!”

Naruto feels his smile as Sasuke meets his eyes once more.

His parents were serious about coming over for the next day. They arrive at his home and his mother is already complaining about several things at once, the decorations and the paint and the kitchen being too small.

His dad helps him while he prepares breakfast.

Stuffed french toast. It’s one of the easiest things he can make that his mother absolutely adores.

His dad is mixing the small bowl of strawberry slices with sugar, “She’s been nagging me all month about this trip. Sorry we kept it a surprise.”

Naruto is whipping together the cream filling from scratch as he shrugs, “It’s okay, I was just caught off guard is all.”

His dad stops his stirring to pinch his cheek and Naruto sorta pulls away despite not minding all too much.

There’s a resounding bang at the door and Naruto has familiarized himself with the aggressive sound. He stops, “Ma, can you get that!”

“I’m taking you shopping for new throw pillows,” she says as she pads across the living room to open the door. Naruto hears Karin’s familiar voice and his ears warm up. Naruto hadn’t just gained a job, he’s also got new friends. His parents have made it a point to know many aspects of Naruto’s life regardless of him being twenty-eight now.

There’s some bright talking from his mom and soon enough the door shuts and Naruto turns back to see not only Karin, but Ino.

“Naruto, you didn’t tell me another redhead was in your life.”

He flushes at his mother’s words and Karin jumps in.

“And a blonde.”

Ino waves, “Hello Mr. Namikaze!”

Naruto starts to grumble as his mom crosses her arms, a frown etched on her face, “You move away from home—”

“Ten years ago!”

“And suddenly we’re being replaced. I told you this would happen, Minato.”

“You did, dear,” his father shares a secret look with him and Naruto wants to hit the man for feeding into his mother’s dramatics.

Ino and Karin end up staying for breakfast. Ino tells him the cream is too sweet, having more of a tongue for sweets and whatnot considering she was a baker. Naruto tells her to shove it and they bicker for a while with his parents smiling the whole time.

As the day winds down Naruto starts to make his bed for his folks. His dad gets one end of the sheet while Naruto tucks the next.

“You know we’re still technically paying for that hotel for the night.”

“I’m an important chef now dad, I’ve got it.”

His dad gives him a smile, age lines visible now that he’s older and around his eyes a bit, but nothing that truly gives away his age. His parents had aged significantly well, Naruto always hoped the same would happen for him when it occurs eventually.

They set the bed, but pile on the couch when they’re finished for a movie. They’re thoroughly invested, but Naruto has a terrible habit of talking through the entire thing.

“He’s definitely the murderer, or like the spirit has gone into him.”

He’d picked the habit up from his mother.

“But he had no involvement,” his mother says as she takes a chunk of popcorn between her fingers.

His father sighs between them, but they continue to talk until the credits begin and they decide to turn in for the night. It’s while brushing his teeth with his mother she says around her toothbrush.

“I like Sasuke, I’m glad you work with such a genuine man.” His mother spits into the sink and rinses her mouth. “And he’s not bad to look at, ya know?”

“No, I don’t know,” Naruto says despite his warm ears, he rinses his mouth. “He’s okay.”

His mom assesses him and when she deems herself ready she crossed her arms over her chest and smiles, “I know when my son is hiding something.”

His eyes widen, “What are you talking about?”

“Has Sasuke done something? Was it all a ploy?”

“No no,” he quickly shakes his head. “He’s...great honestly. I’m relieved you liked him.”

His mom continues to pin him with her look and Naruto knows that sometimes she is able to see and understand things beyond what he himself is able to notice. It’s always been a thing, and Naruto likes to think that he’s come to know himself more over the years, but internally he wonders what it is she sees and why—unlike other times—she’s not telling him.

Before he can voice his thoughts she reaches and touches his cheek, gives it a light caress.

“I love you, my sunflower.”

“I love you,” he responds instinctively and pulls his mother in. The hug feels different from the one they’d shared the day prior, she holds him now like she doesn’t have intentions of letting him go. Its in the limited space of his bathroom that he finds himself opening up to her about the breakup, about how hard some nights are. He’s older now, he knows that his parens can’t protect him from things like heartbreak, but his mother keeps her same warm words for him, lets him know that the pain eases with time.

For the first time in months he sleeps without the weight of his crumbled heart on his chest.

His parents head back to Okinawa the following day and the next week passes normally.

During the morning shift after he happily greets everyone, they ready themselves to go over the usual things regarding menus and reservations and whatnot.

“And today we’ll try out Chouji’s spicy sausage,” Sasuke says, Naruto is looking over his shoulder at the menu. The Uchiha turns his head a bit, “Do you mind?”

“Nope,” Naruto pops the sound and the Uchiha snorts softly before reading off the other portions of the list. It’s as they move onto desserts that Suigetsu interrupts with a pointed finger.

“What the hell is that?”

Everyone looks up and notices he is pointing to Ino.

Karin’s face looks red as she looks at her girlfriend and then shoves her, “You wore it to work?!”

“Why wouldn’t I?!”

“We’re cooks, it’s not safe or sanitary! And you’re not supposed to wear jewelry any—”

Naruto blinks as he struggles to understand, but it’s Sai who says it, “You're engaged?”

Ino and Karin pull away for a moment as silence descends over the room. Karin’s face was still glowing, but she exhales and wraps an arm around Ino who has her face buried in her hands for a moment before peeking through the slits of her fingers. The engagement ring is visible, a beautiful diamond that gleams at all angles. It’s simple, but gorgeous.

On cue the entire group erupts. Suigetsu whines and hits Karin.

“I thought we were best friends, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I was going to this weekend you prick,” Karin shoots back.

Naruto has got Ino wrapped in a hug giddily, he pulls Karin into one too and kisses her forehead.

Once he’s had his turn the rest of the crew bombard the couple with questions.

Sasuke stands close by, a soft smile on his face with his arms crossed, watching the scene unfold. Naruto sneaks over to bump his shoulder, Sasuke bumps back and it makes his chest skip just a little.

“You knew, didn’t you,” Naruto says. Sasuke hadn’t reacted, but then again maybe that was how he would normally act in a situation like this. His smile was very telling though. He puts a finger to his lips and puckers them against the skin in a gesture.

“I helped pick out the ring, best friend privileges.”

Naruto has a small thought enter his head, some words he’d heard nearly eight months ago about Karin being Sasuke’s favorite. Somehow the information just makes him smile in happiness.

He makes a noise from the back of his throat, “Bet you’re all smug because you knew first.”

“Absolutely,” Sasuke said, “I told you, Naruto, I’ve got a big head.”

Naruto’s heart does an odd leap around in his chest. It’s rare to hear Sasuke use his first name. He turns his head when he feels his skin heat up around his collar and on his cheeks.

He exhales softly to the air and when he turns back Sasuke is already looking at him, dark pools of tar taking him in unabashedly. Naruto’s stomach goes insane.

He easily tunes back into the chatter with the crew and pretends that Sasuke is not still looking at him, but after a moment too long it pisses him off.

“Look somewhere else you heathen,” Naruto clips and he returns the look. Like on the roof. Like _then_ when—

Sasuke does look away, but at least he still had that easygoing smile on his face.

It’s only once he has turned away that Naruto realizes his heart had been racing.

🍳

On Valentine’s Day Naruto receives a text from Kiba asking if he was okay and if he wanted to hang for the weekend. Thankfully the holiday fell on a Saturday so he could get plenty smashed and not have to worry about waking up for work.

He finds himself at Hinata’s place with Kiba, Shino, and their other friends Karui and Omoi.

At one point as he rummages through the kitchen for a beer Shino approaches and Naruto turns with a saddened smile, “You two didn’t have to spend your valentine’s like this.” He feels a tad guilty.

“We don’t mind. It’s not like we’re into that sort of thing. Besides, it was important that we be here with you, and you not be alone.”

Shino was as honest and blunt as always. Naruto admires that about him. He smiles, a genuine one, and hands Shino the newest case of beer as they approach the living room again where a drunk Kiba is arguing with an equally as plastered Karui.

Technically Karui and Omoi were also a couple even though they were sort of on and off here and there.

Naruto smiles warmly at the two friends arguing about a species of dogs.

“Babe, tell her I know everything about fucking dogs,” Kiba points out as Shino settles beside him.

“Yes, he knows a great deal.”

“I don’t care?” Karui says and Omoi sighs at her side.

Naruto laughs and notices that Hinata is laughing lightly as well. When he catches her eye she gives him a bashful look that makes him smile a bit.

He’d had to use the bathroom through the night and there’s a slight knock at the door. As he’s drying his hands he opens and sees Hinata on the other side.

“Oh, hey Hina, sorry. I’m all done now.”

“It’s okay, I wanted to talk with you.”

“Oh,” Naruto starts and before he can step out of the bathroom Hinata looks to him, her eyes more determined than he has ever known them to be. “In private.”

“Oh,” he finds himself repeating and then he feels like an idiot.

He steps back into the bathroom and Hinata shuts and locks the door.

Something about this all unsettles him, but he has known Hinata for a while now so he pushes the feeling aside for this conversation. He’s sure whatever it is he was willing to have it and it must be important because it was rare for her to approach him this way. Even if their time has been slightly scarce since he has started his new job, they still saw each other once in a while.

“What’s on your mind?” He asks.

She tucks some hair behind her ear and meets his eyes straight on, her face is faintly pink, but she seems sure when she speaks which is nice coming from her.

“I waited a while after you and Sakura and well—” hearing Sakura’s name sends a jolt through him. The holiday was already bad enough since it was his first one without her, but he just squeezes his jeans a moment and nods as Hinata continues. “I’ve been thinking for a while. I guess I should let you know I’m interested, but I understand if you aren’t ready for a relationship.”

His heart speeds up a bit. This was the last thing he’d expected. Hinata has never shown interest in him before.

“You’re serious?” he asks, unable to hide the shock in his voice.

“Yes, and something physical only would be okay with me, too.”

He takes a moment.

While the proposition catches him off guard, he still acknowledges that it had been awhile since he’d properly done anything with anyone. He looks at Hinata who is dressed in a form fitting dress that reaches her ankles, she’s shaped nicely. And her face was cute.

Overall, Naruto thinks she is fairly attractive even if he had not ever seen her in this light before.

It’s that remembrance that stops his train of thought and he exhales as he thinks of what to say next. He drags a hand between his hair and looks at her, “Hinata—”

A small laugh leaves her mouth, “ _Ah_.”

“No no no,” he is quick to say, stepping closer to her and reaching for her hands. They’re soft and Naruto notices they’re shaking a bit so he holds them tightly, but gently. “It’s not—honestly Hinata you’re gorgeous I wouldn’t _not_ want this, ya know?”

She looks up at him, her translucent eyes wide open and this close he is able to smell her scent, it’s a bit heady.

“Are you not over Sakura?”

“It’s not that. Well. Partially, but I honestly see you as a good friend and I wouldn’t want anything to jeopardize that, ya know? You mean a lot to me.”

The words have her fingers wrapping closely with his and his heart begins to settle down.

“Thank you, Naruto.”

He exhales a bit and continues to hold her hands, his face warm as he asks “How long have you felt this way?”

She shrugs, “About as long as we’ve known each other.”

He’s known Hinata longer than Sakura. His eyes widen a bit and Hinata smiles, though it appears more ironic than anything.

“Hina…”

“You know people said you were a bit brainless.”

He lowers his head with a chuckle and Hinata places a soft hand on his neck, her touch feels nice. After months of not having another person touch him, it’s not so bad.

He peers up and her face is so close, her smell pulling him in. As he tilts his mouth forward she steps back.

“I don’t want to complicate it now that I’ve been rejected.”

Naruto laughs bitterly and then smiles, “We should head out of here.”

Hinata nods, “I’ll need a second, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” he hurries past her and leaves her to use the bathroom. Back in the living room the group argue over the current movie they’re watching.

Naruto settles back in his spot and there is a text from Suigetsu asking if he is free tomorrow.

Naruto has had a bit to drink, but he decides against drinking more so that he is not terribly hungover.

He tunes back into the night with his friends and all the while wonders what is planned with his other friends for the next day.

The next day consists of Suigetsu, Juugo and Sasuke at Suigetsu’s apartment making homemade fish and chips.

“Oi! Don’t mix your wet hand with the dry ingredients,” Naruto admonishes the silver haired man.

“I’ve made this tons of times, Naruto, don’t tell me what to do.”

Naruto grumbles and looks back at Juugo and Sasuke who are working on the homemade rolls.

“Can someone get him out of here?” Naruto barks out and Suigetsu grumbles about how it’s his place, but he is carefully and decidedly replaced with Sasuke.

Naruto can hear Juugo already bickering with Suigetsu telling him to wash his hands and come back.

“For someone who doesn’t cook at the restaurant he’s got one helluva kitchen,” Naruto comments to Sasuke who easily takes up at his side and starts to batter the fish with his left and moving to the egg yolks with his right. Seamlessly doing any job in a kitchen without needing instructions.

Naruto also takes notice of how different it feels to cook beside Sasuke in a kitchen that is not overrun with sounds like at TAKA. It’s almost reminiscent of that night Sasuke had made him pumpkin soup. The memory has him smiling a bit.

“What are you smiling about?” Sasuke asks, not letting any expression on his face slip by.

The oil is heated so Naruto reaches for the fish to layer into the pan while it sizzles. Naruto smiles at the Uchiha as he shrugs, “Nothing you need to know about.”

“You sure about that?” Sasuke asks, eyes looking suspiciously at him. Naruto wonders if he really is as see through as Sasuke accused him of being.

“I’m sure, dammit,” Naruto says.

Sasuke shakes his head and busies himself with coating more fish, leaning a bit close to layer them in the pan alongside the ones Naruto already added.

He’s so close and he briefly thinks about how close he was to Hinata and how even in that moment her scent hadn’t been nearly as intoxicating as Sasuke’s presence.

Sasuke catches his eyes again and then laughs. Naruto shoves.

“What?”

“Nunya,” Sasuke says back and Naruto stamps on his feet covered by slippers. Sasuke snorts, “A child.”

“Whatever bastard.”

Sasuke smiles and then casually asks, “How did you spend yesterday?”

The conversation starter takes him off guard but he answers truthfully, “Drinks and a movie with some friends. Nothing interesting or romantic.” Sasuke starts to hum. “Did you have a hot date?”

Sasuke snivels at that, “I don’t date.”

“What, really?”

Sasuke shrugs, “Too busy.”

Naruto’s mouth is rounded in a perfect o. Sasuke flicks at his lip with his nail and he pulls back, “Why are you so shocked?”

“It’s just,” he pauses and then he exhales. “I don’t know how to put this. You seem like the type who would do one night stands at least.”

“Are you calling me _loose_?”

“There’s nothing wrong with that—”

“The only skank here is me!” Suigetsu calls out.

“Stop eavesdropping!” Naruto looks over his shoulder.

“It’s my kitchen, fuck you.”

Sasuke starts to snicker and Naruto looks at him, “So I was right?”

“I haven’t actually gotten up to that sort of thing in a while. Again, busy. And I like to be attentive regardless of the circumstances.”

“Which only happens for one of two reasons,” Suigetsu starts, but Sasuke’s voice clips in.

“Shut up, Sui.”

Suigetsu’s response is immediate, “Roger that!”

Naruto is perplexed. He urges Sasuke to continue, but the Uchiha just shrugs, “When I’m in the mood I’ll find something, don’t worry about it.”

“I’m just curious. If you’re truly a workaholic I can take over more things, ya know? Let you have some days off. Wasn’t that the point of hiring me? So you would settle down with that type of behavior?”

He starts to turn the fish as they’re golden on one side and Sasuke is silent from his end.

There’s a small moment where Naruto wonders if he has said anything wrong, but then Sasuke looks at him with a nod.

“Well, since you’re offering so kindly.”

“You’ve got it! Don’t come in tomorrow or the next day, I’ve got this.”

“Heard that, boys? I’m quitting,” Sasuke calls over his shoulder.

“But no one else likes my drinks, Sas,” Suigetsu starts to complain. Juugo interjects, “I’m curious to see how Uzumaki runs a kitchen alone, too.”

“I won’t be alone, I’ve got all of you,” Naruto says matter of factly.

“He’s adorable, we need to keep him forever,” Suigetsu says then and Naruto’s smile keeps his cheeks rosy.

He notices Sasuke staring at him and he decides to not point it out this time.

Because right now he’s just completely unsure about what look he might see.

They share their food and spend the evening relaxing in Suigetsu’s home because it was exceptionally cold for a mid February day.

It’s as they’re sharing beers that Naruto feels a warmth bloom in his chest at the comfort he feels.

It’s new comfort. New friends and a new year.

Even with the way he can still feel this weird charge between himself and Sasuke, at the forefront of his mind—for the moment—is how easy this all is and feels.

It’s something new and after last year’s heartache he’s thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter some "problems" will arise! 
> 
> will update in a day or two! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild angst ahead! enjoy <3

It’s May and the menu has in ways begun to resemble the springy weather. Light soups, fresh meals imbued with lots of shrimps and squid, fresher ingredients that layer across the tongue finely.

“There’s this new sauce for the stir fry I’ve been working on, I use fresh orange—”

“Orange?” Karin’s eyes go comically wider, she pauses and takes in his attire. His deep orange shirt, a rustic color more for fall than spring. Naruto smiles as he continues.

“It’s really tasty I promise!”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Sai interrupts and Naruto turns his nose up a bit as they go through the rest of the menu. Briefly he wonders about the whereabouts of their head chef. The Uchiha has let everyone know he would be late today, but for what reason no one was quite sure.

Naruto suggested that maybe he overslept, but that notion was met by silence and a bit of laughter all around. Apparently Sasuke has never overslept in his life, Karin can attest to that. It was nearly fifteen minutes into their morning meeting that they’d started without Sasuke as per his insistence when the door to the entrance chimes open and the Uchiha comes pushing through, his left arm caught in a dark sling as it’s cradled close to his body.

“Morning chef!” The room echoes and as if they all simultaneously notice the sling they crowd around the other man. Most of them.

Juugo, Naruto, Karin, and Shikamaru stand back, looking just as caught off guard as the rest of them however.

“Let’s not make this into a huge thing,” Sasuke drawls. “Have we gone over the menu—”

“You can’t not tell us what happened,” Ino points out, arms folding around her chest as she glares pointedly at the man. Her engagement ring dangles around her neck, and moves with her pointed gestures. Sasuke exhales softly and he motions to his hoisted arm with his free hand.

“I slipped. Nothing serious. It should be healed in a few weeks.”

“A few weeks?!” Tenten and Lee screech simultaneously. Sasuke seems unfazed by their responses, but Naruto watches him closely regardless. The way despite having one less arm capable of doing things, Sasuke confidently takes the tablet, settles in a chair and places it in his lap as he begins to scroll.

“We’re nearly booked today.”

“Seems to be that way all week,” Naruto intones, a few eyes finding him including Sasuke’s own. He wonders if they are concerned about his lack of alarm, wonders if they’re waiting for him to admonish Sasuke for being at work in such a terrible condition. Naruto approaches the head chef and rests his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. The muscle beneath where he places it is firm, the touch warm.

“If you’re here it means you’re just as ready to work as the rest of us.”

Naruto’s thankful his words don’t get stuck on the way out. Sasuke’s expression remains neutral as he nods and looks out towards the rest of the crew.

“Seems as if Uzumaki, for once, has more sense than the rest of you.”

A brief commotion breaks out, Naruto rubs at his cheek a bit as he pulls back to tuck his hands into his jeans.

“I need a quick update,” Sasuke says, and like that they jump into action.

Turns out the busted arm is not as much as a hindrance as everyone had assumed it would be. Sasuke moves around the kitchen with practiced footsteps, assured ones that know this place like one would know the details of their own skin.

Naruto watches him through the day—rapturously, unable to fully pull his attention into work as Sasuke flits around the place with ease. Naruto minces garlic that he passes off to Shikamaru who uses it for the stir fry. Sasuke approaches their side, looking on at Shikamaru as he works the veggies together.

“We’ve got a few tables that have been waiting.”

“Just need a few more minutes, chef,” Shikamaru responds, Sasuke drawing his attention now towards Sai who works with the new recipe Naruto had given him for the stirfry sauce.

Sasuke’s nostril sniffs, “Orange?”

“Just a few tablespoons of the juice, some extract, it’s fresh,” Naruto comments as Sai stirs the medium sized glass bowl efficiently.

“A new adjustment chef made,” Sai comments and Naruto nods eagerly.

“I thought the hint of citrus would go well with the seared vegetables.”

“It might throw off the balance between sweet and spicy,” Sasuke speaks as he reaches for a chopstick and takes a quick dip into Sai’s bowl. He presses it to his tongue, but he winced and pulls it back.

“That’s _too_ citrusy.”

“It’ll settle once it’s cooked,” Naruto responds, “Add more corn starch, Sai.”

“Understood,” Sai says with a smirk along his mouth. Sasuke continues to glare at the concoction. Naruto thinks of how faintly cute the expression is, seeing Sasuke glare at essentially a bowl of sauce.

“I liked Sai’s usual mix,” Sasuke comments. That stings a bit, Naruto turning his attention back to mince more garlic.

“Since when did change scare you?”

“Change doesn’t scare me, Uzumaki, I want our customer’s food to be edible.”

His mouth parts, Sasuke slipping beside him to assist with chopping the remainder of the vegetables. Naruto swipes across the cutting board to quickly clean off his tray as he sets it down and gets to work on the carrots, Sasuke working on an onion. One hand being enough to do the trick.

Naruto pauses to pick away Sasuke’s onion skins that won’t be used, “It’s good, you’re just being a dick.”

“Have you tried it yourself?”

“Cooked?” Naruto slices the carrots thinly and Sasuke sets his onions aside in a bowl, Naruto sliding the carrots towards his end to go in the bowl as well. “Honestly, it’s an idea I got on my way to work today.”

Sasuke makes a soft sound, their hands coming down simultaneously to finish off another onion and carrot. They work side by side like the carefully tended to parts of a machine. “You’re reckless.”

“Sauce is done, chef,” Sai interrupts. Naruto smiles as he reaches for the bowl and makes his way to Shikamaru.

“Mix this in,” Naruto says. “It’ll be great.”

“Any complaints and you’re fired,” Sasuke says, and Naruto smiles because through the months Sasuke has made many threats to fire him, have him hand in his jacket, his cap, tossed out on his ass. They’re all half hearted, teasing mostly. Naruto can sense a pinch of annoyance in Sasuke’s voice here, however. He must truly not think the sauce will taste good.

It’s risky because if this batch goes to waste then the customers will have to wait extra time for a new one.

Naruto went with his gut a lot of the time while cooking.

He had been eating an orange on the subway when this idea had come to him. The stirfry was always sweet and spicy, what could a bit of citrus do, but bring some life to it and make it more interesting.

He of course hadn’t had adequate time to test out this theory.

Sasuke was practical before anything.

Of course the man was skeptical.

Naruto gives him a wink and Sasuke just barely appears to hold back rolling his eyes.

“And if there's compliments I get your office for a week.”

Sasuke shakes his head, but Naruto knows he is going to rise to the challenge.

“Make sure your coat is dry cleaned before you turn it in,” Sasuke says as he hands off the bowl of vegetables to Naruto to prepare to season for the next batch of stirfry, Naruto takes it, feels his fingers warm where theirs touch briefly.

Naruto’s eyes soften and Sasuke’s seem to harden.

“Of course,” Naruto says and sets to work in seasoning the vegetables.

Shikamaru plates a few orders of stirfry and Naruto takes over for the new batch as Shikamaru waits on the tables.

Naruto hums happily for the remainder of his shift, it’s only towards the end of the lunch hour that Juugo comes through the doors, an odd expression on his face.

Naruto and Sasuke catch his gaze simultaneously, wondering if something about the stirfry was mentioned. The sudden attention catches Juugo off guard, but Naruto plows ahead anyway.

“Spit it out!” Naruto says eagerly, his voice overrun with it.

“A customer wants to compliment the chef,” Juugo says.

Around the kitchen heads lift from their stations. Despite Naruto being the sous chef and Sasuke being the head chef there were still many other cooks all around that may have contributed to the meal that this particular customer was asking about. It’s not the first time this has happened, either.

Naruto had felt a bout of confidence surface within him, but he asks anyway, “Which chef?”

“For the stirfry. It tastes amazing, they want to thank you personally.”

Naruto’s cheeks glow and he shoots a look at Sasuke, blowing the other chef a kiss, “Make sure my office is nice and neat at the end of the day.”

Sasuke thankfully just shakes his head, a mild look of shock in his eyes, “Go greet the damn customer.”

“Sore loser?”

“You’re an imbecile,” Sasuke shoots back and Naruto snickers as he finds himself following behind Juugo to the front half of the restaurant where he can hear the words of their customer.

Juugo leads him to a table furthest in the corner of the restaurant. It’s not a huge place, but some areas definitely felt more secluded than others.

At the table a person with red hair and another person with a sandy shade of brownish blonde hair look over at them as they approach.

“He’s responsible for the stirfry,” Juugo introduces as he steps aside briefly.

Naruto glares at the other man, “Don’t make it sound so harsh.”

Juugo shrugs in that nonchalant manner he seems to pack with him in every situation. Naruto smiles at the two customers whose plates seemed to be cleared of the meal they’d been served.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto, the sous chef here at TAKA. It’s nice to meet you both.”

The pair seem to have a higher aura about themselves, but Naruto treated everyone just about the same regardless. There was something about the pair that stuck out beyond their gaudy appearances. It’s the redhead who speaks up.

“The food was stupendous. The stirfry particularly, the flavors were all impeccable.”

Used to the way his body reacts at praise Naruto presses the back of his hand against his warm cheek.

“Thank you, it was a new recipe actually.”

“Do you usually come up with the recipes?” the other man asks. Naruto’s eyes widen as he hurries to respond, his hands waving a bit.

“Oh, no no. We all do, actually. I do here and there, but we’ve got a talented kitchen back there, ya know? There’s always room for something new and whatnot.”

“Ah,” the man crosses his arms and nods as if tasting the thoughts in his mouth along with the remnants of the meal, carefully looking to digest Naruto’s words. The attentiveness makes him feel slightly bashful, but he smiles nonetheless. The woman up until now had been rapidly typing something into her phone without contributing to the conversation. “I hope to come back soon and try something new of yours.”

It’s the addition of the word _yours_ that continues to make Naruto feel warm. He nods his head and the man even reaches for his hand where they shake one another and Naruto parts ways with the customer.

On their way back to the kitchen Juugo snickers, looking down at him, “You’re incredibly easy to please.”

“I just like when people are genuine,” Naruto admits, feeling slightly defensive.

“No wonder,” Juugo says simply, in that ambiguous tone of his. Naruto kisses his teeth.

At the end of the night Naruto is gathering his things from his locker as he makes excited noises with no one in particular.

“We’ll miss you in here,” Chouji says as he gathers something from his own locker. Naruto is halfway out the door when he chimes, “I’m just right across the hall!”

He uses his free hand to twist the knob to Sasuke’s office door, never knocking. The Uchiha looks up and his lips pursed, but Naruto beats him to it.

“Come on, get out already I like my space.”

“And why would I be leaving?”

Naruto cradles a few things between his arms as he blinks and then sends a sharp look to Sasuke as he stomps further into the office to set his stuff on the desk.

“This is my office for the week.”

“Sure, but we’ll share. I see no reason in leaving.”

His neck warms up as Sasuke gets that smug curve of his mouth set in place. Naruto thinks back on the conversation and _dammit_ he hadn’t specified anything anyhow. He starts to grumble as Sasuke pulls his attention away from his work to instead watch Naruto, keep their gazes hooked as the Uzumaki fusses.

“Where to put my things?”

“I’ve got a drawer for you.”

Naruto walks around and at Sasuke’s side he pulls out a drawer that appears small, but seems to be fairly deep.

“Thank you,” he says genuinely, but a bit miffed about sharing. He looks up and notices Sasuke is staring at him, arm resting against his body as he responds, softly, voice like a flicker in the quiet room.

“Of course.”

🍳

“ _The lamb felt thicker than what is normally appetizing and well undercooked. I was very much thrown off by the attempts at a good meal that this place had been serving. Overall it was rather abysmal._ ”

Naruto winces at the ending.

He was busy feeding his sourdough starter, pouring in cold water and flour in equal amounts.

“What a fucking liar,” Naruto calls out, looking over his shoulder at Sasuke who has stood from the couch and now pads across the room towards the kitchen. Naruto takes a wooden spoon and flips it so the handle point can stick into the jar as he begins to mix.

“And a popular one at that. This article has already gotten thousands of views.”

Sasuke sets down his phone and takes up a seat at the counter, the tall chairs Naruto has in place there doing well to accommodate the other man.

This is the third bad review TAKA has gotten within the month. While the first two had been particularly shady due to their anonymity, this recent one seems to be from a legit good critic.

“It’s bullshit,” Naruto says, the annoyance prickling his own voice, he tries to calmly mix the sourdough so as to not overwhelm the contents and the overall process. “Who the fuck are these people?”

“People who have not a single problem ruining the reputation of others,” Sasuke points out.

When Naruto looks up the other man appears tired, exhausted. He rests his sling close to his body, his arm needed about a week longer to be in full shape and usage again. Naruto has watched Sasuke for the past month get by with one arm more efficiently than people who were left handed and had been taught to correct their writing for years without any results to show for it.

The Uchiha’s eyes sag a bit and Naruto feels a crushing weight inside of him. He decided then and there that he doesn’t like that look on Sasuke’s face.

“Hey, we’ll beat it, ya know. People are bound to realize they’re lies.”

Sasuke scratches his chin, presses the nail of his thumb along the skin. “Of course they’re lies, this impacts everyone, though.”

Naruto is setting his sourdough in the fridge when he rejoins Sasuke at the counter, resting his forearms on the surface. He’d actually invited the usual group over to his place for dinner tonight. Sasuke has decided to show up an hour in advance for what reason Naruto wasn’t quite sure. The good thing is the meat was already cooked and all he had to do was get started on the soup.

Now he drums his fingers along the sleek surface of the counter as he thinks about his next words to Sasuke. Sasuke who appears thoroughly invested in the livelihood of his colleagues and not only himself. It’s the first time in a while Naruto has had to work in an environment where other people cared as well.

“Maybe we should do something about it,” Naruto suggests. “And I’m going to start cooking the soup—”

“Oh, I’ll help—”

“No! You can’t! I’m making it for you,” Naruto starts, but his own words have him stumbling to correct himself, “and the other chumps whenever they get here.”

His eyes flick over to Sasuke’s briefly to see if the Uchiha had caught any bits of his slip up, and Sasuke is eyeing him carefully. Sits himself back in his seat and nods.

“Let’s see if you’ve learned anything this past year.”

Naruto scoffs as he carefully pours a small bowl of previously warmed palm oil into the ground ogbono seed. He mashes the contents together so that the consistency starts to thicken into a nice, fresh paste resembling warm colors of the earth. 

Sasuke watches him attentively from his position across the counter, “What are we eating?”

“Not telling, just watch,” Naruto says through his gums, fully aware he is getting payback from months ago. Though, it’s not _really_ payback. It’s more— “Just let me cook for you.”

The words are spun from that event in the past, where Sasuke had seen he was having a troubled day and had cooked for him, spoke with him. Now, Naruto returns it in kind. Truth be told he has always planned on cooking for Sasuke eventually.

Technically he was cooking for a few more people, but with Sasuke staring over at him with that same soft expression on his face, Naruto feels like it’s for _him_. At least right now.

He sets the paste aside and starts to prepare the broth. In the large pot he pours in the stock from the goat meat he’d cooked prior, it’s a murky warm caramel color and he turns up the flame on the stove.

“You make these sounds while you cook,” Sasuke voices from behind him.

Naruto hesitates, aware of the way sounds tickle within his throat momentarily.

“Don’t stop on my behalf,” Sasuke says. Naruto looks over his shoulder right as the Uchiha finishes. “I think it’s cute. How excited you get about food.”

“Well, you do too don’t you?” Naruto tosses back around the knocking in his chest, refocusing on dashing the broth off with the pepper sauce he’s been storing in his fridge for a day or two. It’s a mix of scotch bonnet peppers, garlic cloves, onions, and red bell pepper. “When you cook, I mean, it’s exciting for you. I can tell.”

“Oh,” Sasuke’s got a tiny laugh edging past his mouth. “Enlighten me.”

“It’s in your eyes—” he starts, but freezes realizing even that small statement reveals a bit of what he does frequently.

 _You stare a lot_.

Thankfully he can remain with his back to Sasuke under the guise of cooking—which he _is_ doing.

He tops the broth off with crayfish powder and seasoned cubes, dry crushed opeyi which he had imported a week ago, and salt.

Unfortunately Sasuke always had a lot to say when he deemed necessary.

“My eyes?”

“Ya know, like you said I’m like a window. If I’m a window then you’re—”

“A chimney?”

He bites on a laugh, “I’m not good with analogies.”

“I could’ve told you that, Naruto.”

His skin is itchy warm beneath, he stirs the contents in the pot and sets a top onto it to let it heat for a few minutes. He can’t not face Sasuke now that his activities are halted.

Naruto has always been brave, has always said what’s on his mind, but he has learned over the years that not everyone is appreciative of that. Not that his thoughts don’t matter, but again it can be too much for everyone. Sometimes when he is around Sasuke, more times than not, the urge to speak and say whatever it is he wants to say surges and he’s not sure what has him tamping it down. Briefly, his thoughts provide the image of a life that once was—a face that was once as important to him as his own life.

And maybe he didn’t hate her because he didn’t have the capacity for something like that for her and with time that bitterness has faded significantly. He’s had more days invested in his current life, wrangling with this omnipotent feeling that seizes his chest too often when he is around Sasuke to really focus on that part of his life and all that did to him. It’s not even intentional, it just happens.

He’s only known this feeling once before, but never to this extent.

Never where a single glance from someone could have him heated to his very toes, or where he looked forward to seeing Sasuke and talking to him more than anyone each day.

It was kind of ridiculous how long it’s taken him to understand how long he’s been feeling this way.

Truth be told he's been shrouded in pain from the past months to really notice it. But now that it's thinned it makes things so much more clear.

“Maybe you’re right,” Sasuke starts and Naruto hadn’t realized he was sucked into his own thoughts until then. Sasuke rests his arm on the counter, the dark sling keeping it folded. His other arm rests in a similar fashion and Naruto exhales a little.

“About?”

“My eyes,” Sasuke says. “That you can see a lot in them.”

“Oh,” Naruto says dumbly. “Yeah, I mean it’s fine, I like being able to tell what food you think is shitty because you always like my stuff now. I know just by your eyes before you say anything.”

Sasuke blinks once, his eyes wide a moment.

“Who said that?”

Naruto snickers, “Didn’t we just go over this?” He smiles victoriously as Sasuke’s lips purse, his fingers coming to his chin again.

“It’s true, I suppose. Though, that’s only because you’ve gotten better.”

“I would hope so,” Naruto pivots and removes the lid of the pot and the aroma hits him delightfully. He reaches for the ogbono paste and carefully distributes it into the soup, the paste thick and sinking through the broth. He uses a wooden spoon to stir so that it dissolves. “I’d wanted my own restaurant since I was a kid, but I had to be the best to get it. That means I have to keep improving. Thankfully I’ve got this position now.”

“Do you still want that?”

“Hmm?” Naruto notices the texture is silky and slimy now. He closes the lid once more, turns to Sasuke yet again who looks as unguarded as Naruto has ever seen him.

“Your own restaurant.”

Naruto waves his hand, “Eh, I’m a sous chef at one of the most popular restaurants in Tokyo. This is beyond what I could imagine, I’m really...I never—thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. You were qualified. I should be the one,” Sasuke trails off, an uncommon thing for the man. It pulls Naruto’s eyes to attention, to witness if there is an effect the speech pattern is having on the Uchiha visually.

His eyes are effortlessly dark, as if this was the first shade of the color to present itself on another person. Naruto feels his heart thudding softly.

“What was that?” he prods because if Sasuke had been about to say what he thinks—Naruto was not about to let this opportunity slip.

“Huh?” Sasuke says like he hadn’t been aware of himself. Another rarity. It was ridiculous. Sasuke acting all out of it. As if Naruto could cause something so—so _unusual_. Why does it feel like Sasuke carries the world in his voice. He tries to will the heat from his body away. He walks towards the fridge, opens it up for no particular reason, the frost doing wonders to fight off the warmth Sasuke’s eyes were caressing him in.

When he’s satisfied he pulls back and Sasuke has already got his eyes on him.

“You were saying you should be the one. The one to—”

“To thank you,” Sasuke says, simply. And that moment where he had appeared to be separate from his body dissipates in its entirety. Naruto is confronted by the usual Sasuke then. Confident. Sure. “We wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Naruto exhales feeling some satisfaction swell inside of him. He nods to himself and shuts the fridge, pads back towards the stove.

“I’m trying my best.”

“You’re doing great,” Sasuke says. “Everyone adores you, you’ve got to know that.”

And maybe he does. Doesn’t mean it still doesn’t leave him a bit dumbfounded. Something so ridiculous because he is a great person so it’s understandable.

“I guess I just don’t expect it.”

“Expect what?”

He’s actively aware of it this time. The transparency. The way he is baring himself for this man.

“People to appreciate me as much. I’m used to having people walk out, so it’s nice to have a new place where people look forward to me everyday. Unexpected, but nice.”

There’s the distinct sound of Sasuke’s feet on the floor as Naruto begins to add the goat, shredded stock fish and dry fish. He can hear him approaching, but the food—he needs the meal to be perfect. Even with Sasuke at his side now, Naruto carefully stirs the meat into the pot, mixing it with the sticky soup until all bits are covered. He covers the pot with a small sigh, it’ll sit for five minutes, maybe ten.

He pulls back from the fire and looks over at the other man, Sasuke resting with his hip along the counter.

“I’m surprised someone as confident as you could underestimate your impact on other people.”

Naruto shrugs, easily, “Even windows have some framing, things that keep them upright.”

“And you said you weren’t good with analogies,” Sasuke teases, sending Naruto’s heart into a proper state of ease. He laughs and shakes out his head. Amidst his small laughter he notices Sasuke’s eyes and their lack of hue, the way they make him _ache_.

“When you look at me like that,” Naruto starts, mouth shoving his brain aside.

“How do I look at you?” Sasuke asks, comes a little closer, but not to the point where he is touching the stove. “Tell me.”

Naruto’s stomach heats up like the soup, he feels a warmth settle deeply inside of him as Sasuke continues to stare in that way. Like _that_ and Naruto feels as if his mind has lost him.

“You know,” Naruto starts, and then feels air push through his nose as Sasuke lifts his eyebrows awaiting his answer. The truth is there is not one. There is no _word_ for it, there is only feeling. There is only what Naruto can see, and how it makes him feel.

And it’s just _that_.

It’s a look, he sees it here and there and especially now. And maybe Sasuke isn’t even aware of it.

“It’s just a look, Sasuke, I’m not the best with words.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke nods, “If that’s what you feel.”

“What I feel?” he asks in a sudden panic he hadn’t been aware was buried in him.

“That you aren’t good with words,” Sasuke rephrases, his head tilting a bit. Naruto’s exhale is an anxious bubble, but he nods.

“It is.”

“Then I won’t question it,” Sasuke says. And then after a moment—and Naruto is counting the seconds left until he can uncover the meat— “You have a look, too.”

“I’m very expressive, it’s my charm,” Naruto winks.

“When you look at me,” Sasuke continues, a seriousness to his tone that stills the very breath in Naruto’s throat. He speaks calmly, like the surface of a stagnant lake, one that bides its time in a still existence. “It’s like you’re trying to see every part of me.” Sasuke inches a little closer, Naruto’s heart climbs up his throat. He stares, eyes wide, waiting. Sasuke is relentless. “I can't think of a single thing I fear, but _your_ look—”

Naruto can’t stare any longer. He turns to the pot to uncover it. The soup smells fantastic, his heart is also doing fantastic things. Something like an exasperated breath leaves Sasuke then.

“It’s a good look.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Sasuke says. “I enjoy it so keep it up.”

Even in the moment where words are forgotten, he can still hear the cockiness and he huffs as he covers the meat, looks up at Sasuke once more to see the man smiling at him. His pretty teeth showing.

 _Dammit_.

“Piss off, I’m not your personal entertainer.”

“So it’s only when I ask that you object?”

“Yes? I’m not feeding whatever ego you’re building up in your head. I’ll never make that look again.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely,” Naruto says, but Sasuke’s smile refuses to leave his face and it’s unnerving how frustratingly intimate it feels to have Sasuke smile like that this close, to witness the happy rosy glow on his cheeks.

_I did that. He’s smiling like that because of me._

Naruto’s dam that is keeping all his feelings at bay is about to burst.

“Naruto,” Sasuke says, and his chest does it’s little leap when the man says his name.

The meat is done for now, he’ll have to let it sit while adding the veggies he’s pre chopped.

He gathers the cutting board and dumps the pumpkin leaves and the okra inside.

“What is it, asshole?”

“You’re making the look right now.”

His hand stutters above the pot, glancing over at Sasuke and staring into his eyes.

He wonders then, deeply, _what do I look like to him? What look am I making?_

“Sasuke—”

There’s a heavy knock at his door, one that obviously belongs to Ino. Naruto doesn’t turn his eyes away from Sasuke and neither does the Uchiha, but a second round of knocks kicks him into action.

“Could you get that?”

Sasuke nods and Naruto finishes up stirring in the vegetables.

There’s a commotion from the entrance, greetings and whatnot. Despite the storm that brews beneath his skin from the conversation with Sasuke he is once again reminded of how he’s having everyone over for dinner for the first time. He lightly tastes the soup and feels the flavors burst over his tongue. Spicy and sticky, and the freshness from the vegetables added in last does good with balancing the taste.

“Where’s our chef?” Suigetsu calls out from the entrance as he makes his way further inside the house. Naruto smiles and turns to greet the other man.

“Wash your hands because I’m about to serve the food,” Naruto says.

“I love a man who can cook, did I ever tell you that, Naruto?”

“Shut up, sleaze,” Naruto turns around as Sasuke re-enters the kitchen.

“Do you need help plating everything?”

“No, I’ve got this. Can you just get one of them to help you move the coffee table so everyone has space to eat,” Naruto comments, he wishes his dining table were big enough for everyone, but the floor had more than enough space.

“Will do,” Sasuke says, and it’s rare to be at this end—Naruto giving the other man directions, but it’s nothing short of his help in the kitchen so he shakes the giddiness off.

It doesn’t take him long to plate the soup and give everyone an individual clump of eba to go with scooping the contents.

They dig into the meal, following Naruto’s lead with using his hands to scoop the eba in the ogbono soup, the sticky consistency adhering to the dough easily.

Naruto is rained in compliments and Sasuke at his side is stirring around a piece for a bit, getting it nicely coated, before he brings his fingers towards Naruto. The blonde parts his lips instinctually, but is highly aware of the way his face breaks out in heat, the way his ears ring a bit.

Sasuke hardly pulls his fingers away, Naruto’s lips getting a feel at the skin as he takes the food into his mouth. He hums around it and Sasuke lifts his brow and Naruto nods, a small conversation exchanged. It seems to make Sasuke smile.

If Naruto reciprocated the action to the other man and their meals become one another’s for the remainder of the evening, that’s no fault of his own.

Even the presence of his friends does little to stop Naruto from feeding Sasuke with his bare hands.

It’s rather the comfort and ease he feels doing it around them that’s settled in his mind more than anything.

It’s a feeling he cherishes to his bones.

It’s not until afterwards, when the night has come to a still and they’re parting ways to their own corners of the city that Naruto is left with Karin in his apartment who has sent a sleepy and drunk Ino to bed across the hall.

There’s not much to clean as they’ve all gotten used to cleaning up after they eat at work anyhow, but she loiters in the kitchen with him as he puts a few things away.

“Naruto, we need to talk.”

Some things trigger a response in you without permission. The words have him going rigid. He turns to Karin and is reminded that there is no way that he will face the level of heartbreak he did when he last heard those words.

“Yeah?” he asks.

Karin doesn’t beat around the bush with anything. She asks him directly, “Is anything going on with you and Sasuke?”

Of course he blushes, but only because he wasn’t quite sure if he was as obvious as he hoped he wasn’t being.

Apparently he was wrong.

Though, he answers truthfully.

“Not really,” he says, resting back against the counter with his hands braced on the edges.

She nods and looks around a moment, then back at him with a warmth in her gaze, “But you’re into him, right?”

Naruto feels tears prick his eyes, he nods, pulls his hand to his mouth to briefly mouth at the back of it. He admits it this time verbally.

“Yeah,” the confession leaves him in a puff of relief. To say it out loud— “It’s not smart. We work together.”

Karin shakes her head, “Ino and I work together.”

“Yeah, but Sasuke—”

“Does he make you feel like you’re beneath him?”

Naruto shakes his head, it was one of the things he loved about working at TAKA. He always felt a part of the whole.He was technically not the head chef, but things felt that way sometimes. It speaks to what Sasuke is willing to extend about his position and his ethics.

“Then that’s not the worst thing, but—”

“He isn’t into me?” Naruto’s impatience gets him. He nods, “did he say—”

“No no calm down. He hasn’t said anything to me, and if he did it wouldn’t really be my place to tell.”

Her loyalties to Sasuke extend beyond the boundaries of the earth. It makes him smile.

“Sasuke is like a brother to me, okay. It’s just...if something were to happen, please treat him good.”

Naruto’s chest tightens. He isn’t even sure if Sasuke feels anything for him beyond friendship. It felt like Karin was getting ahead of herself. He takes some offense regardless.

“Why would I ever—”

“I know I know,” she says and then her smile lifts and Naruto feels a little winded, “I’m just happy about this is all. I love you both, so.”

Naruto’s heart starts to hurt behind his ribs, Karin seems to remember herself and she freezes.

“I’ve gotta go.”

“Wait—you _looooveee_ _meeeee_ ,” he sings as he approaches her and wraps his arms around her as she attempts to escape the kitchen.

“You’re like a child,” she mutters and Naruto just hugs her tighter. She trudges to the door with Naruto weighing her down.

His mind bursts with energy at a few revelations, but he’ll have to tackle those later; however, even when things have felt a little rough, at least he still has moments like this.

🍳

The dinner in May seems to thaw the frost that resides around the edges of their ankles, a soft blanket of green and lots of wet dew is left in its wake.

Naruto likes to think that he has always been a great worker, going above and beyond what needs to be done, but it’s only when he works at TAKA that he realizes great work came from a team effort.

It’s only when he’s working side by side with Sasuke that this feeling is expanded tenfold, and Naruto wakes up each day with this budding excitement in his chest, no longer sad about the emptiness of his bed, and the hollowness in his chest carved out by a past heartbreak. There’s a thin patch layered over it now, sewn up nicely and comfortably.

He’s passing through the kitchen, a large pot filled with fresh boiled lobsters tails inside, holding metal by its handles and kitchen towels to protect his skin from the heat. He sets it down and calls out, “Where’s Sai?”

“Out front, I can take over,” Juugo comes up at his side from the station he’d previously been at. “We need to split the tails and—”

“Layer them with the shrimp stuffing, and Sai was working on the sauce for the topping earlier it should already be at his station,” Naruto calls out. Juugo follows the directions diligently as he makes his way over towards Karin to assist with the vegetables for the soup.

“There’s at least six more orders of soup for the evening, they’re really liking Lee’s recipe,” Karin says.

Naruto thinks it’s understandable. Lee has been improving day by day and he is not afraid to try new arrangements of spices for a meal. Naruto slices through a jalapeño diagonally, strips the seeds from the inside with his bare thumb and taps them along the side of the board.

“He’s gonna open up his own soup shop one day,” Naruto says.

“Across the street at the vacant store,” Karin adds. “He’ll be our competition.”

Naruto’s laugh flows out, there's the distinct noise of the door to the back of the house opening. Naruto spares a glance and notices Sasuke carrying the sack of rice with Shikamaru behind him carrying packets of seaweed. Sasuke sets it down and quickly rinses his hands in the sink.

“Get started on cleaning and boiling a few quarts,” Sasuke says, and Shikamaru’s tired response echoes silently through the kitchen.

Naruto can’t help the way he chews on his lip, focusing on the vegetables that he’s cutting through.

“All done?” Sasuke is suddenly close, Naruto tries to focus. _Angle, slice, cut, extract. Repeat._

“We’re probably gonna need about five minutes,” Naruto says, feeling Sasuke as close as his chest on his shoulder. The light brush makes his pulse skip.

“Hm,” Sasuke says, then he turns his attention to Karin. “When you finish up, help Juugo with the lobsters. You’re good at the final arrangements like Sai.”

“I’m more than good,” Karin comments and Naruto finds his eyes flicked to Sasuke’s neck, that set of beauty marks drawing his attention in like usual.

Sasuke turns and Naruto just manages to angle his head away.

“Mind your thumb,” Sasuke says lowly, Naruto exhales a soft breath as he takes a look at the closeness between the blade and his skin. His elbow jabs at the other man, “I’ve got it.”

“When you lose a finger—” Sasuke reaches for a knife and easily pulls up beside him to take a handful of the peppers that Naruto had left.

“He gets his arm back and starts talking shit,” Naruto keeps his face towards the board where he slices. He feels the slight nudge from the other.

“Always had it.”

His smile feels natural and comfortable, a slight glance up confirms his thoughts that Sasuke had indeed been staring the entire time, slicing away with ease.

_Bastard._

“You done already?” Sasuke says, and Naruto speeds up his slicing, giving into the small competition, taking his eyes away from the vegetable to stare Sasuke down.

“Not even close.”

He catches the rise and fall of Sasuke’s chest, the light way his lips are parted. It’s enough to excite him and make his skin ripple with joy.

The kitchen door opens and Naruto is broken from his trance by the call of his name.

“Naruto, a customer is requesting your presence.”

Naruto is pulled from his center, he looks at Sai, halting his slicing.

“Me? Did you catch a name?”

“A man named Gaara. He has red hair, heavy eyeliner. He requested the chef with _beautiful_ blue eyes—” his cheeks flame and Sai grins, “his words, not mine.”

Naruto is taken aback, but he sets his knife down readying himself to meet this Gaara. He doesn’t recall the name of that person, but scariest that could happen is it was a one night stand from years back that has managed to track him down.

He shares a brief look with Sasuke who interrupts it and responds, “I’ve got this.”

“Thanks,” Naruto says. “It shouldn’t take long, I’m sure”

“You’re wasting time,” Sasuke says and Naruto’s face flattens, successfully gaining a smile from Sasuke in the process.

Naruto’s got thoughts of a reserved smile on his mind as he follows Sai back out the front where the other man leads him to a table in a far corner where a man awaits. Naruto is struck by the familiarity, but he is not entirely sure if he can remember where he knows the other man from just based on this introduction.

“Hello, Uzumaki—”

“Naruto, yes. We met before. Sometime a month ago I stopped in with my sister.”

Naruto places the timing and then his eyes widen. This was the man who complimented his stirfry. His mouth widens in its usual fashion and he reaches to shake hands with the other man. Sai is at his side, observing with his annoying face in place. The one he does where he is clearly thinking many things, but he chooses to save them for later where he will inevitably make some form of drama. Naruto doesn’t trust that look, but his attention is decidedly stolen by Gaara whose hand lingers along his own, their palms a bit hot together. Naruto pulls back, feeling bashful, but he soldiers on regardless.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Naruto says. He has a moment of realization. “You managed another reservation within a month? That’s impressive.”

“It wasn’t easy, it took a lot of waiting for an opening, I was afraid I wouldn’t get one for months,” Gaara says, his hand now resting on the table. Naruto smiles at the man, a hand on his hip.

“Well it’s a good thing you got it,” Naruto says.

Gaara nods, “I had to. Your food was too incredible to pass up.”

“We try our best,” Naruto rubs at his cheek.

Gaara doesn’t say anything for a long moment, Naruto isn’t quite sure if he is meant to bid him goodbye for the evening or even take his order, but the man does not give any indication of what exactly he wants from Naruto. Naruto stares a second longer when he speaks.

“Is there any way I can ensure that all my food for the evening is cooked directly by you?”

“ _Me_?” Naruto asks, pulse spiking a bit in excitement. He has never gotten such a direct request like this from a customer. “Of course, well—it might take a little longer because we’ve got such a busy kitchen and I’m—”

“Take all the time you need. I’d just really like to get a feel for how you prepare each meal.”

“Have you decided what you wanted to order?”

“I’ll talk with him for a while, I don’t want to keep you any longer—”

Naruto is quick to interrupt. “You’re not keeping me.”

Sai snickers at his side and Naruto glares at him quickly before turning back to Gaara who is giving him a stretch of a smile. Naruto finds himself feeling a little more excited about the prospect of showing off his culinary skills to an objective source in this way.

“Alright, I’ll head back, but I’ll bring out each dish, how about that?”

“Hmm,” Gaara rubs beneath his chin, “It means I get to see you more, right? Then it works for me. Actually, it’s preferred.”

Naruto twists one hand at the hem of his jacket and nods as he turns back towards the kitchen, “See you soon!”

Gaara nods his way and Naruto is soon pressing through the kitchen doors feeling a heady feeling meet his head. He approaches where he had been before, Karin and Sasuke conversing there as they grate cheese. Both figures get a look at him and give him questioning glances.

“You good?” Karin asks. Naruto has been touching his forehead the slightest before he nods.

“This guy wants me to cook all his food personally. Is—is that allowed? I already told him yes, and—”

“It’s allowed,” Karin says, though despite her sure response she turns to Sasuke who gives a curt nod, black eyes focusing on Naruto once more. He smiles as he speaks.

“This is so awesome! I didn’t think anyone would—”

“Recognize your cooking skills?” Karin asks.

Naruto can’t truly think of anything else to refute that because it was the truth. There was something to be said for his food standing out with a complete stranger. Though, even when his friends feel this way he is often so filled with happiness at his craft being appreciated.

There’s that other layer, too.

Just getting to prepare a meal for someone he cares for always settles deep inside of him.

And sure, Gaara was a stranger, but it was vaguely leaving a similar reaction in the pit of his belly.

“Just make sure you’re not falling too behind. Whatever dish you’ve focused on, stick to that station for the duration of the preparation. Shikamaru can cover your tracks as you move on to the next meal. That is assuming this customer wants a full course.”

Naruto is always taken by the efficient way Sasuke is able to look at a situation, analyze it, and come up with a solution as fast as he can. Then Naruto remembers that the Uchiha had intentions on becoming a doctor once upon a time and it somehow makes sense.

“I might’ve been running all over the place had you not said something,” Naruto quietly admits. He does well with eliciting a soft look from Sasuke and it tickles along his ribs. Gets him feeling all beautifully calm.

“Just doing my job,” Sasuke says, lifts one shoulder.

“And what is your job, chef?”

“Making sure my sous chef doesn’t fuck up.”

“Haven’t in a while,” Naruto giggles as he hears the door open and sees Sai step through towards him with some new orders.

Sasuke only hums as he goes back to grating.

Turns out Gaara does want a full course meal so Naruto finds himself working every station in the kitchen at some point in the night. The good thing, however, is it actually doesn’t feel much different from what he does normally.

He starts with a salad containing at least three types of greens, finely minced pieces of duck and a blend of three shredded cheeses. The dressing is made from scratch, light oils and seasonings that he drizzles on top.

As he serves the salad to Gaara, the man takes careful bites, but he seeks some type of conversation in between each chew.

“How long have you been cooking?” Gaara asks halfway through his bowl. Naruto doesn’t want to take up a seat lest he look severely unprofessional, but he does stand by to answer the questions.

“Since before I knew the alphabet. I was always finding my way into sugar or the fridge.”

“It shows. You make a salad taste like something out of this world,” Gaara comments.

As the evening progresses, each of Gaara’s compliments does a lot for his overall demeanor. While not knowing the man initially he soon finds himself drawn to the man who seems to devour his cooking without so much as a blink of an eye. Only good words. Naruto thinks he’s being sincere.

By the time they’re nearing closing, Gaara has got a scoop of ice cream decked with bits of finely pressed white chocolates and raspberries. Gaara is about the last customer they’ve got in the place actually and all around them the staff seem more invested in cleaning up the establishment than hurrying the redhead out.

“I’m sorry, I suck with baking,” Naruto admits through a laugh. Gaara shakes his head as if the words are impossible, but it’s the truth.

It was absolutely not his area of expertise.

“You’re sweeter than any desert you could’ve served me,” Gaara finishes off the statement by taking a tiny spoonful of ice cream between his lips.

Naruto’s mouth parts a moment at the obvious line.

“Do you flirt with all the chefs you meet around the city?” Naruto asks, unable to help himself.

“Just the ones that are attractive.”

Naruto shakes his head with a laugh, and it’s then that he takes notice of the time.

“I don’t mean to rush—” he starts, but Gaara is finishing up his ice cream anyhow.

“No worries. Can I tip you directly,” Gaara smiles as he says it. Naruto returns it and nods, “You’re too kind.”

“Listen, Uzumaki Naruto. I should be honest now. Why I came here and did all this.”

Something pricks at Naruto, wondering now what has been the motivation behind this entire debacle. He hadn’t expected a thing and mentally berates himself for such naivety that shouldn’t be present at his age.

“I want to talk with you about a business proposition. It’ll be good both for yourself and TAKA. Actually, my father owns a chain of restaurants all around Japan. I’m currently starting up work for the site in Osaka. Your food here struck me, Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto’s jaw probably hits the floor metaphorically.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“It’ll have to be over dinner, preferably. I’ll delve into all the details and my proposition if of course you’re willing to hear me out.”

Naruto’s heart thuds incredibly fast. It’s just dinner.

“Okay, I’m in for learning more,” he agrees.

Gaara’s face positively lights up, an expression Naruto had been a bit surprised to even see on the other man’s face, but he takes it as a win.

“That’s great. Do you have a business card? I have one, but I figured—”

“Ah, no not—is my regular old phone number okay?”

Gaara assesses him for a moment as he drags out his own phone to place in Naruto’s hands. Naruto quickly puts in his info and he says, “Should I give you our manager’s number or the head chef—”

“I thought a small dinner with just the two of us would be fine for now,” Gaara’s fingers linger as he receives the phone back. The touch tingles his skin a bit not in a jarring way, but more so ticklish.

Naruto nods in understanding, he walks Gaara out of the restaurant. “We’ll talk about days to meet and whatnot soon.”

“Of course. Goodnight Gaara. Hopefully your time at TAKA has been a great one.”

“You made sure of that, Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto smiles and he heads back into the restaurant with a skip in his step.

Suigetsu is behind the bar washing glasses as Naruto approaches.

“Hit me with something good,” he says, slapping his hand on the counter.

“On it, chef,” Suigetsu says and then he turns around with a grin to his face. “Who’s your new boyfriend?”

“Boy—” his face starts to flame. “It’s nothing like that!”

“Sure, and he was just making eyes at you all evening because he does not want to fuck you.”

“Not everyone is a horny menace like you,” Naruto bites back. Suigetsu sits a glass of dark liquid before him, the sight making Naruto snivel a bit, but he picks it up and downs the shot in one go, wiping the corner of his mouth with a thumb.

“Actually people are hornier than you think. Statistics show—”

“The hell do you know about statistics?”

“It was a big portion of my major in undergrad so just about everything?”

Naruto shakes his head, “I’m surrounded by nerds.”

“Hot nerds. Hot nerds who know when another man is absolutely trying to get into your pants.” Suigetsu swipes up the glass and points. “That man wants the size and everything.”

“Stop projecting,” Naruto says and he feels his cheeks heat over.

It’s not impossible. He bites at his nail, but then he suddenly remembers something that makes this speculation pointless.

“It doesn’t matter anyway, I’m not interested.”

Suigetsu hums, “I know that—”

“What do you mean you _know_?”

“I know because you’re very obviously into my best friend.”

Naruto’s mind flickers an image of Sasuke like a snapshot and he feels himself being heated all over. He turns his back and gives Suigetsu the finger, “I’m not having this conversation with you!”

He’s got no idea how Suigetsu knows, but what he does know is that he is absolutely not subtle. After his brief talk with Karin he hadn’t been convinced that anything he felt would be worth a risk—to jeopardize his career and more importantly his friendship with Sasuke.

Then there’s the silent fear—the possibility of it being unrequited.

Naruto sucks in a breath as he passes through the kitchen and assists with cleaning up for the night.

By the end of it he visits Sasuke in his office and the man is chatting with Kakashi when he arrives.

“How’s our sous chef?” Kakashi asks the moment he enters the room.

“You hardly ever come out of your office, Kashi. We should be asking you that,” Naruto says, and he is starting to grow used to Sasuke seemingly unable to take his eyes off him for whatever reason.

“How about we switch positions for a day—”

“Absolutely not, Kakashi,” Sasuke interjects there. Kakashi places a hand over his chest, feigns hurt from the statement. “I want my customers alive.”

“I’m a decent chef.”

“I’d like to try something,” Naruto suddenly gains interest in the idea.

“And you don’t know a thing about numbers. I’m the one who needs a break,” Sasuke rests his chin along his hand, peers at Naruto from beneath the softness of his bangs. “What do you need?”

“So, the Gaara fellow—turns out he’s the son of this restaurateur who’s got a few establishments around Tokyo. He wants to meet and talk about an opportunity with TAKA.”

It’s Kakashi who intones from his side, a light inflection in his voice, “Oh? Do we know what chain this Gaara fellow is connected to.”

“Ah, I actually forgot to get that information,” he scratches at his cheek. “I’m sure I can ask him about it all over dinner.”

“There’s a dinner planned?” Kakashi’s voice still has that curious bounce to it. Naruto nods, his smile widening as he thinks over the evening.

“Yeah! It’ll just be the two of us, he says he’d feel more comfortable that way at first, and we’ll mostly be talking business and whatnot.”

“I see,” Kakashi says. He looks over at Sasuke who has been quiet for a few moments. Now, normally it wouldn’t be a red flag if Uchiha Sasuke is taking a moment to think and process, but he generally has much to say around Naruto, so it piques his interest.

Sasuke’s face is drawn in pensively, he rests his elbow along his desk and Naruto is struck by how picturesque the man is in his stillness. The sight of him, like many other times, stealing his breath. Making him mush.

Sasuke peeks up, “You’ll let us know everything, I’m assuming.”

“Of course. I was thinking about even bringing a notepad, I haven’t really done this a lot—” Sasuke’s eyes widen a stretch and it compels Naruto to tack on more to his words. “Work dinners and whatnot.”

Sasuke’s remains still and silent.

It’s Kakashi who stands and takes a few steps towards Naruto to give him a few pats on the back. “Shouldn’t be too hard. Just food and some business talk. I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Thanks Kakashi,” Naruto smiles, even if there’s a subtle twinge in his chest. Somehow...he’d thought he’d hear the words from Sasuke, though he supposes it’s not all bad considering Sasuke continues to look his way and in thought nonetheless.

“I’ll let you know everything,” he says directly to Sasuke this time, and finally for the briefest moment that stillness about the man is disrupted. His words are met with a nod and Naruto could swear he’d visibly seen Sasuke relax. The effects trickle down his own spine in a similar fashion. As if needing that palpable confirmation where words hadn’t been exchanged.

🍳

Naruto doesn’t expect when he arrives at the restaurant for the place to be virtually empty. It’s a Sunday evening, not much past seven, and generally he just assumes that many people either use their Sundays to sleep in or eat out.

A host meets him at the entrance, says his name before he can even say it and Naruto is a bit taken aback by everything from the greeting to the entry until he spots Gaara at a table centered in the restaurant. It gets a chuckle out of Gaara as he approaches the man.

He stands and pulls Naruto’s chair out for him and Naruto wrinkles his brow at the action, “Thanks.”

“You look amazing,” Gaara comments. Naruto hadn’t wanted to embarrass himself or the restaurant—he was basically like an ambassador for TAKA at the moment or at least that’s what Ino told him tonight before Karin called her an imbecile. He’d just worn jeans and a white button up, but he supposed it’s a nicer get up than a chef’s coat or apron that he dons on a daily basis.

“Thank you...this is kinda—”

“Do you not like Italian?”

“Oh, no! It’s not that just, no one else is here. I guess that’s good since it’s a business meeting, but I’m used to the chatter.”

The charm in eating, what endeared Naruto about restaurants and cooking, was the noise. The sounds that came along from the cooking process, from eating, from eating with people and swapping stories in the intimate clinking of chopsticks against a plate, spoons along the smooth edge of a bowl.

The noises that came with devouring the meal, discussing it too.

Right now all around them was silence. Naruto feels an intimidation settle in the air. The silence not something he is accustomed to.

“I wanted us to be able to focus,” Gaara says.

“That’s fine,” Naruto says. He supposed for the average person silence would equate to concentration even if that weren’t the case for himself. He even plays music while he cooks. Calls a friend sometimes. “So, should we order first?”

“I’ve already ordered for both of us,” Gaara comments. “If something isn't to your liking you can of course order something else. There’s no cost on your end.”

Naruto blinks, sits back in his seat as he looks across at the man before him. Dressed down in a suit, hair looking tidy and slicked a bit. Naruto’s own blonde hair had been a wavy mess atop his head. He didn’t even attempt to do something with it.

“Thank you...so, should we talk business?”

“Yes, yes. So as I mentioned through text Suna’s chains are expanding. What I didn’t mention is that at some locations we are still looking to higher head chefs and whatnot.”

Naruto nods, resting his arm on the table as he listens intently.

“You seem to be an excellent chef. And your customer service is a delight. I think you’d be perfect as a restaurant head for one of the Suna establishments.”

Naruto had been in the middle of taking a sip of water as Gaara said that. He stuttered a moment, his glass tipping over in the process and soaking the table cloth. Naruto stands abruptly, grabbing for his table towelettes.

“Shit! Sorry, sorry—”

There’s a few restaurant hands that quickly approach the table and begin to take care of the mess, but Naruto apologizes profusely which they all shake it off. The whole thing consists of a full minute of Naruto cursing and apologizing before he eventually settles down. It’s Gaara who looks over at him, a mildly concerned look in his eyes as Naruto clears his throat.

“I’m sorry about all that.”

“Don’t apologize anymore, Uzumaki Naruto, just tell me what you think of this.”

“It sounds insane I mean—we hardly know each other.”

“Do you know your employers before they hire you?”

“Well, no, but—it feels so sudden—this is huge—”

“I completely understand if you need or want time to think about it. It would be in Osaka so a move would also be necessary.”

Naruto’s breath stills.

Osaka was far. It wouldn’t necessarily feel like uprooting his life, but it was absolutely a decision he would need to think over heavily.

And the other thing being if he left he’d be leaving TAKA. Everyone including—

His thoughts pause abruptly. He exhales.

“You also mentioned an opportunity for TAKA?”

“Ah, yes. If you were to commit then we’d be hosting a collaboration banquet for both of our restaurants. It would mean more exposure for TAKA, and exposure is always good.”

“Not all exposure is good exposure,” he says immediately, to which Gaara cocks his head slightly.

“True, but this one would be. It’s a win win for everyone.”

Naruto considers this. Suddenly, with no active plans to do as such, a path was setting out before him involving his career in a way he had dreamed about long before he started at TAKA. Before the sushi shop. Before Sakura. When he was precisely mostly aware of his desire to pursue culinary, his want to lead and give back in the ways that he wanted to while still living a life he enjoyed. 

“What type of restaurant will be opening in Osaka?” He asks. Suna had varying restaurant styles.

“Generally our developers tend to do research to determine the most popular dining experience around wherever we are setting up,” Gaara says this and then immediately angles closer. Naruto suddenly feels the warmth of another hand on his and he nearly pulls it away at the suddenness, but he lets it settle for now. Gaara’s hand was a little colder than he’d expected. “But tell me, Uzumaki Naruto, whatever you’d like it can be arranged.”

He does pull back then, slowly, feeling distantly faint.

“It’s a lot to take in.”

“Of course, of course.”

“I’ll need some time to think.”

“Take your time. I’ll be visiting the establishment in a couple of weeks. If you want to you can come get a feel for the place, the area. Travel expenses will be paid for.”

Naruto smiles, “I couldn’t ask you—”

“No need to ask for anything as long as we know each other.”

Gaara’s eyes at least look sincere, but that sincerity feels misplaced. Naruto can’t imagine what would cause such devotion, but then he remembers he is one damn good cook.

“I’ll think it over.”

Gaara gives him another smile.

🍳

The next day at work he holds off on telling Sasuke about the dinner meeting with Gaara until lunch. Lunch at TAKA is a simple chicken corn soup that Sasuke makes with the help of Karin. Juugo works on bread and the rest of the staff are settled around the restaurant talking about plans and whatnot.

It’s while they’re serving the bowls that Naruto tugs lightly at Sasuke’s sleeve. The Uchiha catches the action and Naruto feels his chest flutter at the immediate smile he receives, even in its reticent form.

“Hey, can we talk in your office?”

Sasuke peers up at him. His hair is tied back by its usual bandana, but for spring and the warmer seasons he forgoes his chef’s coat and wears a simple apron. It’s a navy color with a fan embroidered on a pocket in the center. Sasuke dips his ladle into the steel pot and deposits a hefty amount of soup into a bowl before handing it to Naruto.

“Why are you pouting?”

“Because you’re serving me rations like Oliver Twist after I said we needed to talk.”

Sasuke snorts and nods towards the back as he sets the ladle on the ledge of the pot.

“Juugo, don’t forget your own portion,” Sasuke reminds to which Juugo gives him a thumbs up that makes Sasuke shake his head out.

Naruto carries his soup warmly between his palms. He manages to take up a small spoon on his way to Sasuke’s office, complaining when he says, “I could’ve gotten it after.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how often you spend cooking lunch for everyone while forgetting your own,” Sasuke points out, closing the office door behind them. Sasuke sets himself at the edge of his desk rather than going around. Naruto settles beside him similarly.

“I wanted to talk to you about dinner with Gaara,” Naruto starts.

Sasuke has his arms folded, body shifted slightly towards him. His T-shirt shows just a hint of his neck and chest, a soft grey cotton shirt that lays lightly over his body.

“Eat,” Sasuke says simply. Naruto frowns as he settles the spoon in the bowl, takes out a spoonful that he lightly blows on before slurping the contents. His eyes widen a bit as he smiles towards Sasuke, mouth full of chicken.

“It’s good!”

“Hm,” Sasuke nods, Naruto helps himself to another spoonful before bringing the next one towards Sasuke, keeping the bowl perched beneath so that any drops will fall back in rather than make a mess.

“So you can eat, too,” Naruto comments. Sasuke only takes a moment to deliberate before leaning in and tasting what Naruto offers him. Up close Naruto can witness the way the steam from the soup fogs around Sasuke’s skin. His soft plump brown lips pursed around the spoon as he slurps it’s contents. He also keeps warm fingers wrapped around Naruto’s wrist, pointer lazily skirting along the pulse there.

When Sasuke pulls back, Naruto thinks he takes a piece of his heart with him.

“How did it go?”

Naruto hums as he dips the spoon back in the bowl, not wanting to drag this out because he spent all night thinking about it, the ideas running loose in his head.

“He offered TAKA a chance to host a joint banquet with Suna. It would do great for exposure for the restaurant and everything, ya know.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke rests on his hand beside him, then begins to undo his apron. “There’s a catch.”

Naruto takes another bite of soup into his mouth just as he says, “how did you know?”

“People are never generous,” Sasuke says, and then his eyes flicker, his dark lashes like a canopy for the color that resides there, “At least not all people.”

Naruto keeps the soup resting between both hands, “He offered me a position. I’d be the restaurant head.”

Sasuke’s lack of reaction can say a few things.

Indifference. Which wouldn’t be out of the norm.

Or anger, maybe discomfort.

Naruto finds it worrying that the former is what keeps him on his toes.

The silence stretches for longer than he’d like. He takes another taste of the soup and sets it down on the desk.

“Look, I told him I’d think it over but truthfully—I’m not sure.”

“Why aren’t you sure?”

His chest echoes, “TAKA is...it’s like a home to me now. It’s only been a year and the idea of leaving—” his mouth starts to fold, closing up so the words don’t leave out. Naruto has always been brave, but this. Whatever this was is not something he accounted for when he took the job. He doesn’t even know if—

“You’ve only been here for a year, Naruto. Don’t tell me you’re going to put your dream on hold for us.”

It’s funny how heartbreak sounds a little different in the home of every person's chest.

He feels his body tighten, the muscles impossible to feel comfortable in.

“You think I should take it?”

“Of course,” Sasuke says. Naruto feels a mild rage bubbling beneath his skin.

“Of course,” he breathes out, the sound coated in bitterness. He’s afraid of the emotions that might be showing on his face. Not afraid of feeling them, though. “So I could just leave and you wouldn’t care?”

Sasuke’s body stiffens, the air around them stills.

“What are you talking about?”

“You seem so fucking indifferent to the ordeal as whole,” Naruto says, feeling the guilt of his tone a little too late. Sasuke’s eyes narrow.

“I could say the same thing for you,” Sasuke shoots back, his voice a sharp lash.

“This is indifference to you—”

“You sitting me down like a parent about to discuss their upcoming divorce feels a little too fucking indifferent, Naruto, yes. I’m not a child. And neither are you.”

“I never said you were!” his voice raises an octave, Sasuke doesn’t budge.

“Then be straight with me. If you want it, go for it. Don’t expect me to beg and keep you here.”

Naruto feels that familiar twinge behind his eyes.

“This isn’t even...” his voice settles then, even if his heart continues to be pounded away at with a racket. He admits then, softly, “I wanted to know your input. I love working here and I respect you enough to trust your judgment.”

It’s as honest as he can manage. He’s always been an easy crier and unfortunately with adulthood that hasn’t necessarily gone away.

He exhales against the back of his hand and when he peers over Sasuke looks less angry, less indifferent.

 _Chimney eyes_ , Sasuke had joked. But there’s a smokiness to them then, black clouded with a hint of gray.

The emotions take up residence in those eyes.

“I’m never going to be a person who holds you back from anything that you want.”

His breath falters and Sasuke’s lambent gaze sends crackles of heat along all of his nerves. Gets his hand twitching to reach out, to touch.

“It’s in Osaka,” Naruto adds on as if he had forgotten. Too present in his head to the point where it became overwhelming. There’s a slight stutter from Sasuke then, Naruto hears the light intake of breath. “Which isn’t across the world, but it’s not right next door.”

“So, you’d have to move.”

“Yeah,” Naruto trails off. And in a moment of stripping himself. “I wouldn’t be close to you or anyone else.”

Sasuke’s chest rises a bit, nothing dramatic, but he is noticeably taken aback by the information. And urgency bullies his mouth into action.

“So, if you say it—” Naruto’s voice cracks a little, blinking his eyes faster. “If you tell me to—”

“No,” Sasuke cuts in sharply. Naruto also feels a soft hold along the furl of his fingers. “You do everything for us here, even in your worst moods you give us yourself entirely. That's who you are, and who I have gotten to know over the past year, but . . . I want you to be selfish for once.” It’s the first time Naruto has ever heard Sasuke’s voice ruffled like this, like it’s tipping over the edge of something. His voice packed with emotion, “You idiot, _just this once._ ”

It feels like a rip in a pair of clothes you hadn’t known was there. He jumps into things head on, without any inspection. It’s his heart over his mind always. Though, right now at least he is made all too aware how much Sasuke means to him in the sense that being told something like this from him is having an effect Naruto doesn’t view as possible. It wasn’t his intention.

To stumble into the chaos of his heart like this.

But it happens.

And even if Sasuke is telling him to be selfish, it still feels like a rejection. As if he is being pushed away and into something that was separate from all he’d worked up to all this time.

He pulls his hand back and exhales. Nodding nonetheless. He nearly misses the way Sasuke’s face had quickly become guarded again. The home within his eyes boarded up in an instant.

“I’ll have to think about it more,” Naruto says, still not set in his decision.

He doesn’t take time to hear Sasuke’s response and he isn’t even sure if there would have been one anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recipe for [ogbono soup](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNaQoldUIUo&t=381s)! 
> 
> thank you for all the comments and feedback so far! i am trying to reply to all of them! it means a lot!
> 
> see yall on the next chapter! its almost complete T_T


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry about no update yesterday, didn't have time to edit! 
> 
> please enjoy!

Naruto flies out to Osaka within a few weeks. He is meant to stay there for about two days having the tour of the restaurant the day he lands and do a bit of sight seeing to feel out the area. He had been having trouble on who to ask to accompany him on the trip seeing as the travel would also include that of another person. Naruto had always been a man close to his home whether it was in his hometown in Okinawa or his new home in Tokyo, he was always bound to the things that he’d found part of himself in. It's why for the trip rather than asking a friend or colleague to join it’s his mother who accompanies him to Osaka. Dad couldn’t get the days off that he needed on such short notice, but his mom had been on the phone booking her flight amidst talking with him.

Gaara greets them at the restaurant front. The place resembled that of a traditional establishment, from its intricate architecture on the outside in front of the entrance to the bits of the inside that they managed to see.

“How was your flight, Uzumaki Naruto?” Gaara dons a suit in a similar fashion to when they had dinner that first time. Naruto and his mother are dressed down in mere casual clothes as Naruto hadn’t thought he needed to impress anyone or anything.

“Pretty easy, quick and stuff, ya know.”

“Yes,” Gaara nods as he approaches and his green eyes focus on Naruot’s mother then. “And you must be Mrs. Uzumaki.”

Kushina reaches out her hand with a light smile, Naruto watches to see if there is any immediate reaction from his mom—the woman was not one to ever truly hide the ways she was feeling about anything. His mother for the most part seemed calm at least, if anything she was excited.

“Yes, and you’re Gaara? It’s nice to see you, Naruto was very excited about this opportunity.”

The words make Naruto huff, but Gaara has digested them quickly before slanting his eyes towards Naruto, a twinkle to them that leaves him fairly unsettled but he chalks it up to nerves.

“I would hope so,” Gaara says. “If there is no further deliberation would the two of you care to follow me inside for a proper tour and view of the establishment?”

Naruto shares a look with his mother and they follow behind Gaara who has an easy air about the way he moves, quelling the brief tension Naruto had not been able to dispel previously.

The inside is as promising as it’s exterior in appearance.

The atmosphere is cozy, the place as a whole seeming to exude this aura of calmness. Something that no doubt would attract customers especially duringthe winter times. For the most part it’s nice and Naruto could to some degree imagine himself flitting around, waiting tables and whatnot. Calling out orders, directing, having his name somewhere. The idea of it all was delightful to think of.

“Do you have any idea now about the type of restaurant you would want to run, Uzumaki Naruto?” Gaara asks at his side, his voice near. Naruto is a bit taller, he looks over, Gaara looking up at him with the slight distance between them.

“I’ve always wanted to own a ramen joint. I worked at one for a few years.”

“Ah, Teuchi! How is he?” his mother asks, her hand coming out to clutch his forearm.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen him. Not since Sakura and I moved to be closer for her residency.”

His mom nods her head, her hold on him getting a bit tighter when she says, “Ramen would be perfect.” Gaara also readily agrees with that sentiment.

His smile widens at her.

Gaara gives them a thorough tour about the plans for further interior design that can be adjusted depending onNaruto’s own personal interests.

“Do you have a preference for stoves, cooking ware?”

“Of course,” Naruto comments, “But a good cook can make anything work.”

Gaara smiles at him, “You are a brilliant chef.”

He preens under the attention, smiling, but more because he remembers that what he said had been something Sasuke had told him on a long night after hours, Naruto complaining about how this specific pan he uses gets his bread to cook its best. Sasuke had challenged him back then and of course Naruto had taken the bait and frustratingly Sasuke had been right. The best thing was, however, Naruto had found being wrong when it came to Sasuke has ceased being something that genuinely grinds at his emotions.

Naruto feels his chest go through its usual course of feelings when he thinks of the other man.

“Something wrong?” Gaara asks. Naruto is quick to adjust whatever the expression might have been on his face and shakes his head. “Got lost in thought.”

Overall it’s a decent day and they grab dinner afterward at one of Suna’s smaller establishments further into the city. It’s high end, expensive, decadent from the way they are greeted to the way the food is presented.

Naruto can’t help comparing any place he goes to now to TAKA.

More times than not Naruto is reminded by how much he loves working there. It’s not just that they are good cooks, but it’s the genuine passion for food that everyone has there that makes it different from these upscale places. These places where the service was okay and the food just the same and had higher prices and wait lists that could beat TAKA by a landslide, but they didn’t have the _atmosphere_. They didn’t have the _people_. And as Naruto breaks into the crab he is reminded of Sasuke and his unerring tastes in all things from food, to customer service, and to simply being a leader. And Sasuke had made him a part of that. Not beneath him, but alongside him.

Naruto’s hands start to shake. The idea of not being apart of that—

His mother must sense his unease, he feels her hand on his knee, a gentle squeeze there.

“The food’s not too bad, sunflower,” she says, eyes seeing through his turmoil. He bites on a smile and nods, exhales.

He looks over at Gaara who must have clearly heard what it was that she said and Naruto responds, “Yeah, not too bad.”

Maybe there was a way to have two things at once.

If only Naruto could figure it out.

🍳

Back at his hotel Naruto feels his phone weighing him down more than usual. Which was unusual in and of itself because it’s not as if he were a person who couldn’t live without his phone. It’s just that today and many days since this opportunity has been presented to him things have been muddled in his mind with a very clear center of thought— _Sasuke._

He watches his phone on the counter as he rummages through his bag for a clean T-shirt to put on now that he has taken a shower. He’s got an early flight back to Tokyo and he had work that same day so he wanted to be well rested with the traveling.

As he finds a comfortable item to wear his eyes flick to the phone once more.

_Calm down_.

He plainly reminds himself that he will see Sasuke tomorrow and then he’d be able to settle whatever unease it was about the other man that was chewing at the folds of his brains, making it hard to think of anything, but him. And it’s not just business thoughts, there’s the revelation of the feelings that Naruto has for the other man that continue to numb his mind as well. Feelings that can’t be tracked or traced in any other past romance that Naruto has shared. Not even with Sakura had he felt something this intense.

Sure, he loved her. To say that he didn't would be an absolute lie, he’d felt the heartbreak. If Naruto was anything at all he was honest.

Though now, when he thinks about what they had, and how he’d felt he wonders sometimes if he had just been deluding himself into believing things were perfect. In his eyes Sakura was the person he saw himself growing old with, but did he genuinely want those things? Sakura has never expressed that herself, so why had it been so easy for Naruto to imagine?

Perhaps it’s because Naruto was used to being the one who’s output was fully loaded—the one prepared to risk it all when it came to matters as little as a recipe—of course it extended to the heart. That was the thing about loving too much, there’s no guarantee on how that love is going to be handled and if the hands are ones you’d trust as much your own.

Though his mulish attitude towards these things had never died down in their intensity, Naruto still felt the consequences.

He had been hurt by Sakura.

Now as he rests in the mildly uncomfortable hotel bed, resting on his side with his eyes glued to his phone that remains still on the bedside table, Naruto realizes it has been a long while since thinking back on Sakura had caused a crushing pain inside of him. It wasn’t even a dull pain that he felt now as he reminisced.

The pain he felt now was about the future.

His heart now clearly belongs to another person and it’s more intense than he’s probably experienced. A love that makes all past loves seem fraudulent.

_Why_?

The thought gushes in his head and stumbles as he comes up with nothing. Everything. Too much too make sense of right now.

He figures it would be best to fall asleep and allow himself a moment of peace when his phone lights up where it rests.

He reaches over as it vibrates realizing it’s a call and not a text. When he sees who it’s from something stops all the inner movements of his bodies functioning. He almost waits too long and misses the call, but he quickly taps the accept and brings the device to his ear.

“Hello?” He asks, not thinking he could feel that anticipation to hear another person so palpably in his chest. There’s a light stirring on the other end, like someone is mixing something in a pot.

“Naruto, how was the viewing?”

Sasuke’s deep intone makes his fingers clench the material of the sheets. For Sasuke to call amidst Naruto’s incessant thoughts of him...he felt a little too coincidental. Scary even. He exhales a moment and gathers himself in his usual upbeat mood.

“It was good actually, but did you know that food here sucks?”

“You don’t say,” Sasuke asks a bit mockingly. “It’s all you’ll be eating once you move. You deserve it, you traitor.”

“Oi!” Naruto’s voice pitches, “Traitor? You bastard you said—”

“So, you listened to me for once?”

Naruto puffs annoyed and tired, but his smile faintly presses along the palm of his hand and Naruto is struck with that emotion yet again.

“You live to give me a hard time.”

“Do something about it then,” Sasuke says, his voice tinged with challenge. Naruto, being the type of person who could see himself quite literally catching an early flight to Tokyo to deck this man, decides that that wouldn’t be smart. For once he doesn’t take the bait, at least not in his traditional way.

“I will,” he says.

_“Oh?”_ Sasuke sounds amused. The stirring comes to a stop. “It’ll be hard to do that with you in Osaka.”

Naruto feels his breath still, “I’ll be in Tokyo soon enough.”

“And after. The food sucks, but that’s nothing you can’t fix.”

“Are you hounding me?” Naruto says, his breath shakes a bit. There’s a pause before Sasuke continues. “What are you thinking about the offer?”

Naruto takes a moment to think. It’s true. It has been surreal stepping into the restaurant today and thinking about the possibilities. That it could all be his, that he could make something of it and create an environment that he’s always dreamt about cooking in, forming connections in. Sure, he had missed TAKA relentlessly, but all his dreams were right before his eyes and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t tempting.

“I told Gaara I need more time to think it over.”

“Thinking is good. It’s a big deal, you can’t be hasty about it, Uzumaki.”

“Don’t patronize me, Sasuke.”

The man hums and Naruto imagines that small head nod he does frequently. “Just take your time. This is serious and important for your future, is all. I want to be as supportive as I can in anything that you do.”

His heart turns rosy inside out at the sound of Sasuke’s voice, the tender way in which he knows so easily what Naruto needs to hear. Naruto feels a small weight lifted then. He internalizes that.

_Take your time_.

“Okay,” he says back, softly tunes into the sounds he can make out from Sasuke’s end and becomes all too aware that the man must be in the kitchen. “What’re you cooking so late?”

“Trying out this beef stew recipe, but it’s turning out heavier than I anticipated.” Naruto can tell by his voice that there’s a soft pout settled over his face, that Sasuke is probably glaring at the pot of food.

“Is it a newer one?” Naruto asks, his interest piqued by the mention of food and then more, the desire to lengthen their time together while they’re apart. To continue to hear Sasuke, breathe in his words, soak him up.

“Actually it’s sent from my mother recently.”

“Ah, mama Uchiha and her infamous recipes,” Naruto says and he draws a quick laugh from Sasuke, a relieved sound almost. Sasuke peels back bits of himself.

“She’s the best cook I know.”

In all his time knowing Sasuke Naruto has learned a number of things about him. Uchiha Sasuke was a hard ass, a brilliant chef, and he revered his mother more than anything. To hear praise from the man was rare, but he never failed to take a moment and offer it up to this unknown figure that is his mom. Naruto finds himself laughing a bit.

“What’s so funny?” Sasuke asks, his tone lifting. Naruto feels his cheeks warm where he rests his head along the pillow.

“You’re such a mama's boy,” Naruto teases. “It’s always a little surprising.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Sasuke says back, but continues on in his defense. “I take full possession of the name.”

“Mhmm, and does the whole crew know how much—”

“Shut up,” Sasuke cuts in softly. Naruto can hear him continue to move around as he cooks. He finds himself wondering what he’s wearing, what his skin might look like now. “I don’t talk about her often.”

Naruto nods, having noticed that despite knowing just how much Sasuke clearly loved his mother it’s rare the man speaks about her to crowds.

“Private man,” he says.

“You know me inside out,” Sasuke says, his voice playful, but it stings. It wraps around Naruto’s heart, keeps it beating in the confines of his chest rapidly and Naruto is so weak. _So weak_. “I don’t mind when it’s you.”

His breath stills. “When it’s me?”

“Sharing parts of myself,” Sasuke clarifies. There’s a moment where Naruto can hear him tasting something when the most imperceptible slurping noise echoes through the phone, but Naruto is surprised he hears it anyway despite the sound his heart makes as it collides with his chest trying to escape.

“That makes me happy,” Naruto admits, and there’s a brief silence that pricks at him. Longer than usual. “Sasuke?”

There’s a beat and then Sasuke speaks with the softest exhale. “I’m here.”

“Were you—did you space out?” Naruto asks, incredulous. Also unable to fathom Sasuke being rendered helpless by the sound of his voice the ways in which Naruto always is. Sasuke tsks on his end.

“I’d hardly call it spacing out,” he says, but Naruto is relentless.

“You absolutely did! You miss me that much, huh?” He says it jokingly, half heartedly. He knows that he gives his heart out easily, but there needs to be some type of mental protection. And even so, Sasuke still snatches it away.

“Am I being that obvious?” Sasuke asks, aloof and unaware of what that sentence does to him. Naruto’s stomach tightens, loosens, swirls with a few hundred flutters.

“No—I was just—”

“Joking?”

“Yes, but—”

“A man tells you he misses you and you joke?”

_“Sasuke—”_ he begins to whine at Sasuke’s relentless behavior. It does well with getting the other man to laugh at least, and through the heat of his face, though still stuffing it along the pillow, Naruto admits, “I miss you, too.”

_It’s been two fucking days._

The fact that he missed Sasuke as intensely as he did was terrifying, but Sasuke felt that, too. It’s always a reciprocation with the other man. Whether it was feedback in the kitchen, on a recipe; or, it was simply allowing him a moment to rest and in turn telling Sasuke that he needed that, too. These past few months especially have consisted of Naruto feeling as if the relationship between himself and the other man was almost indescribable. It was something more than friends, but they weren’t partners, no. Naruto could only dream of the Uchiha wanting him in that way—to have sleepless nights and tummies full of love. Instead it was something else. Something that Naruto hadn’t ever had with another person, something they clearly only have with each other. Something that is _theirs._ And whether it be Naruto getting ahead of himself or not, he understood that he wanted to protect and keep whatever this was.

“Can you say that again, Naruto?”

His chest flutters hearing Sasuke say his name and he echoes back boldly, “Can you say _that_ again, Sasuke?”

It only takes a moment before the Uchiha says it.

“Naruto?”

He giggles and the other man is probably shaking his head, too. A laugh between his teeth as he says, “My turn.”

“I miss you, too,” he says, quieter this time.

“Once more,” Sasuke’s voice loses that touch of humor then. Naruto fights down his blush.

“Fuck you,” he says, but then again. _He’s so weak._ And his voice continues on in it’s tunes of cotton and silk, perfectly spun together for Sasuke’s ears alone. “I miss you, too.”

Sasuke hums from his end and Naruto fights the urge to reach through the line and choke him.

For a few moments it’s just the sounds of Sasuke continuing to cook and Naruto is thankful for the sudden peace those familiar sounds offer to his chest.

A soft curse leaves the rumble of Sasuke’s throat.

“It’s still not right,” Sasuke says. “I’ve never been able to match her food in the way that I like.”

It’s rare to hear Sasuke critique himself to such a degree, it’s almost funny. “You can always start over—”

“No,” Sasuke says immediately, Naruto giggling airily into the phone as he hears it, knowing that the man’s stubbornness was only on par with that of his own. “It’s an easy fix, but I’ll have to adjust her recipe...”

“I know you admire your mother and all her cooking, but nothing is wrong with a little change.”

Sasuke sighs over the line and he hums, “You’ve been telling me that for a while.”

“Mhmm,” Naruto says, feeling a bit prideful that Sasuke listens to him, he feels like teasing. “I’m gone for a day and you’re forgetting how to cook. Maybe I shouldn’t accept the job. TAKA will crumble without me.”

“I was doing fine before I hired you,” Sasuke starts. He’s not sure the words are meant to sting the way that they do, but the pressure pierces. He doesn’t expect Sasuke to keep going. “But now I’m not sure I can go back to that so easily.”

Naruto’s breath stills. Everything in the room feels impossibly quiet.

There’s so much he wants to say, but the idea of baring himself over the phone, not being able to gauge the reality in person disturbs him. In fact. For once he does the thing he’s been told for as long as he can remember. He shuts up. He waits. Let’s the small breaths speak to the words that have yet to be uttered between the both of them. And those sounds echo back at him from Sasuke. His breathing, the things he’s not saying as he waits. Naruto thinks there’s a possibility that Sasuke just might not have more to add.

He wants to hold out. To keep biting his tongue figuratively and literally, chewing around the muscle in hopeless anticipation. It’s the only good thing about not being face to face. Sasuke won’t see him at this point—his inability to articulate things so apparent it makes him want to hang up.

When he is certain that a few minutes had to have passed his mouth parts, “Sasuke—”

“Naruto—”

Both men peter off into short giggles, abrupt ones as they had not expected to run into their emotions in that way. Naruto smiles over the line and a juvenile warmth takes hold of him then, reminiscent of feelings he’s had in the past, ones that take over and all you really know is this and _this and this._ And nothing outside of that.

This feels like that pumped with a few thousand jolts of _something_.

“I want to take you somewhere,” Naruto says, suddenly not able to ignore it all when it feels too real. He’s not good at that. Creating false realities. Even if things aren’t certain—he just _can’t_.

“Where do you want to take me?” Sasuke asks, seeking clarification.

“Somewhere—just...maybe for your birthday.”

“I don’t really celebrate that day,” Sasuke says. Naruto rolls onto his chest, ensuring his voice is able to be heard.

“Not the best time or—”

“Usually I’m working, but sometimes we do a small get together. Karin cooks, we have some drinks, but nothing like a proper outing.”

“Ah,” Naruto says, his brows lifting and then his smile as well, “What do you say about a trip to Toyama, then?”

“Can't stay away from the countryside, huh?”

“Bastard.” Sasuke laughs, the noise a strip of his memory permanently. “It’ll be worth it.”

“Should I trust you?” Sasuke says.

Naruto, for once failing to see the beginnings of a trap, “Huh—”

“You’re leaving, what if you’re planning to somehow rope me in—”

“Oh fuck _off_ —”

“Should I?” Sasuke’s voice has a playful air around it. The man clarifies. “Fuck off, I mean.”

Naruto feels his pulse tapping beneath his skin. A reminder. _This is what he does to you._

“Just until I get you in Toyama.”

He allows the seconds to collect this time. Doesn’t necessarily feel the urge to press, but the waiting still chants along with his heart. The awaited _yes_ keeping his breath on it’s hypothetical toes.

Sasuke responds, one word intact on his consistently self assured tongue.

“Toyama.”

The dam breaks and a wave spills forward at his ankles and rises and rises and despite what he had assumed would be destruction, it’s more like his body is coasting on a long smooth wave.

🍳

The hotter season in Toyama is one that doesn’t last as long, with timid heat that for the most part is bearable. A short summer is a small wound on the city, breathable and sustainableand home to Naruto’s first job, his first place where his culinary skills were put to the test in a fast paced environment.

Currently, he is nestled in the ramen stall with Sasuke. Naruto’s behind the stand, steeping the next batch of noodles into the pot, the starch in a compact strainer as the water boils over heatedly.

“You’ve got a line, chef,” Sasuke says from his seat at the stall. He’s settled on the furthest end. Naruto takes a moment to stir the four strainers of noodles as he sends a glare towards the other man who is watching him, smile on his face, hair falling softly and framing his appearance nicely.

“Shut it,” Naruto calls back, “Noodles ready!”

After Naruto’s call, Ayame who had always been working at the stall since the day Naruto had started himself calls out, “Broth ready!”

Behind him Naruto sees five bowls settled along the stand. Sasuke watches his own with a flick of his eye before returning his attention to Naruto who feels warm under such things.

He uses both hands to quickly drip the remnants of water from the strainers, turning with a smile to the customers as he distributes noodles into each bowl. He repeats the same for the remaining two to which Sasuke complains with a frown on his face, “Where’s mine?”

“You can wait,” Naruto calls back. He expects the quick elbow from Ayame, the sudden pinch of pain too similar to what he’d felt six years younger. “I was kidding!”

Sasuke’s smile is smug, unabashedly content with knowing he’s got one over on Naruto.

He quickly uses a pair of tongs to mix the noodles with the broth, the bowls varying from plain, spicy, to curry.

Sasuke’s got the spicy broth, chili seeds and flakes floating within. Naruto smiles at the patrons who await their noodles with baited breath.

“Extra toppings?” Naruto asks, used to the up selling tactic, but also knowing customers generally liked a little more of something if anything.

“Just on the chicken,” one woman says with a toothy smile that covers most of her face.

“You got it!” Naruto calls back and he gets to Sasuke’s end with a smile. “For you?”

“Anything you wanna give me,” he says. Naruto realizes pretty quickly how easy it is for Sasuke to make him swoon, his cheeks rosy when he begins to distribute the toppings, the movements embedded in his memory, he is moving purely on instinct.

Though, thankfully, he knew quite a bit.

This environment is known to him so naturally he briefly wonders why he had left, but he dispels that thought soon enough when he looks over, catching Sasuke’s eyes as the man taps along the surface of his food with his chopsticks and dipping spoon.

At this point in his life Naruto has fluttered past that period of anxious waiting when someone tries his food. Rather than that there is a prideful anticipation that causes him to feel inflated with some form of happiness knowing that his food is something that people are enjoying and eating and they’re asking for more like intended.

He watches Sasuke now, beyond wanting the food to be good. Beyond that first wall of satisfaction. Now, he wants Sasuke to be able to taste all that he has put into it for him specifically. In this environment that he was able to hone his craft, he wants someone who he thinks about constantly to have a taste of his food and know that it was made for _him_.

Sasuke takes what appears to be an endless stream of noodles into his mouth, the smooth sounds of him slurping accompanied by the patrons as well, but Naruto only has eyes for the Uchiha at the moment.

He’s aware how unprofessional it is.

He is also struck with the realization that this is where he had met Sakura.

It hadn’t been intentional.

To relive some portion of his life from the past—a life that ceased to exist.

Naruto simply wanted to bring Sasuke to a place that meant more to him than most things. He wanted to share this with the other who he had been harboring affection for.

For how long, Naruto truly isn’t sure.

But, for now—

“Not bad, Uzumaki,” Sasuke says once half of his bowl is cleared. Two patrons had easily devoured their own ramen and their seats were cleaned and quickly replaced by two more guests. Naruto has gotten to work on preparing more toppings, slicing the scallion and fish cake, boiling a few more eggs.

“You’re taking up space, finish your bowl.”

“On it, chef,” Sasuke calls out and Naruto feels his ears heat over.

The reality is Sasuke stays until the stall dwindles down, when the sun has set long ago and there’s only bits of the glittering moon to talk to.

The Uchiha sits patiently throughout the few hours that Naruto is here. Watching him all the while. Beneath the lighting that Naruto has come to know so well, Sasuke looks ethereal. Some part of Naruto’s brain screams about this discovery. He could look at Sasuke in any atmosphere and find himself lulled by his beauty. A thin sheen covers his own face by the end of the night, along his arms and calves. Working in the heat in a closed up ramen stand is the reason for that.

Near closing time Ayame serves them both the final bowls of ramen as well as packs them an extra set to take back home. As she sets their steaming bowls before them she smiles down at Naruto and he can see that years have done more for her beauty in her aging.

“I need to decompress, but we’ll lock up once you’re both done. Do the dishes,” she takes out a pack of cigarettes as she taps one out and ruffles Naruto’s hair, stepping outside of the booth and walking down the path towards the woodlands. Naruto remembers the familiarity of her silhouette doing things in the past.

He angles his head towards Sasuke who begins to bring noodles into his mouth and Naruto watches him feeling once again about how similar this event is to back then. When he’d been here with Sakura.

He pokes at his own noodles and begins to speak before he can stop the words from tumbling out.

“I met my ex here,” he says, realizing then that it’s the first time he’s actually openly talked about Sakura with Sasuke. His family had known and his closest friends had known, but somehow this part of himself he’d kept from him. And the idea of continuing to do so was unsettling even if it had been unintentional. Sasuke takes a moment to chew and Naruto can feel his eyes on him. He stares down at the broth, mixes the noodles around. “I was twenty-three and I’d been working here for a bit, but it was still new and fresh, ya know?”

Sasuke hums, continues to eat and Naruto is given a break from his gaze. He takes his time to eat, too. Is aware that Sasuke’s silence is giving him the space to breathe, to think.

He feels a small smile come to his lips then, “Sakura was always a bit intimidating. Even when we were together sometimes it didn’t feel real, like I wasn’t sure I was living up to the person she wanted to be with. I’ve never thought down on my career path, I’ve always had support. She had a thing for the intelligent type, being a doctor and all.”

“A doctor?” Sasuke asks then and Naruto nods, but Sasuke shakes his head a bit. “My father’s a doctor. It’s not easy being raised by one, I imagine it won’t be easy being with one.”

Naruto hums, “No kidding. That first year of her residency was tough on us, but even before then I’d felt as if something was always off.” He thinks back on Sakura’s steady pulling away near the end, the way she had basically been a stranger. The heartbreak hadn’t been easier to bear despite this. “I should’ve seen the break up coming.”

He takes time to feed more noodles between his lips, aware of the way Sasuke does the same. His bowl is nearly empty by the time he pulls back, not realizing how the memories do leave his brain foggy. He exhales as he turns to Sasuke, the other man pushing his now empty bowl aside, rests his cheek against the back of his hand as he watches closely. Naruto rubs at his nape a bit.

“Have you experienced that before?” Naruto says, his eyes fluttering a bit. “As if every part of your chest is being cracked all at once? It was something like that.”

Sasuke’s eyes soak him up, intense and smoky. The other man hums, “Not for a romantic partner.”

“Ah,” Naruto flushes a bit, embarrassed. “It’s fine now. I’ve had so much time to get over it—”

“Time means nothing to these matters,” Sasuke says. Naruto finds his chest rising as he continues, “You could fall in love in a day and that would still make sense.”

Naruto cackles, his smile lifting around a sniffle, “I’m surprised.”

“By what?” Sasuke asks.

“That you believe in things like that...love at first sight…” Naruto’s voice trails off, but their eyes have tied a knot that he’s clueless on how to undo. Doesn’t want to, either.

“Generally no, but I’ve had a change of heart recently.”

Naruto feels his heart smash a bit. There are things being implied there, he knows, but Naruto’s brain feeds him anything, but the obvious. Before he can ask questions, Sasuke continues.

“I wouldn’t say it was at first sight, but it was fast. It happened without me even knowing.”

Naruto speaks around the lump in his throat and chest, jokes even though he hurts all over, “Must’ve been hell for you, you know it all.”

“It’s hell for sure,” Sasuke says, and a particular gleam makes Naruto’s heart burn.

He hears the crunch of Ayame’s footsteps and something inside of him edges forward on a tightrope, this desperation—this feeling of not being able to get his head above water. He knows why he brought Sasuke here. To share this place with him, yes, but he also had a mission. Being in Osaka with all of his feelings swelling over, with thoughts of Sasuke, had been too much. He wanted to tell him. He _needed_ to tell him. There’s been too many moments where the words had easily taken shape, but had not come out. Now would have been the time, the moment to let it all out.

He puts it off once more when Ayame rejoins them with a hand on her hip.

“Come on, boys, I wanna get home.”

Naruto exhales his heart with him.

As Ayame locks up she turns to Naruto with a smile, “Don’t be a stranger, alright?”

He hugs her and wishes her father good health. The man had been at home on bed rest from overworking. When he’d called about setting this day up he had initially wanted to bring Sasuke, but soon he realized that it was also important to him to be able to help out even in a small amount to the place that had practically brought him up.

On their way back to the train station, Sasuke walks close, tipping his face a smidge, “Thank you.”

Naruto tilts his head the slightest, meeting that minuscule distance with the flick of his eyes, “For?”

“A peek into your past,” Sasuke starts. “I don’t get the feeling you bring a lot of people back here often.”

Naruto feels his heart speed up, “Not often, no.”

Sasuke’s smile grows and it makes him swell inside.

“Well then, you’re welcome,” Naruto nods confidently as they wind down the steadily emptying streets, the whir of a passing car here and there to remind them that they are here—to remind Naruto not to get too caught up in just _them_ though that seemed impossible what with Sasuke this close, his voice a learned softness that sometimes Naruto convinces himself was reserved for him specifically. It’s easy to allow thoughts like that to take over, to wear him down in the most intoxicating way possible.

“Get out of there,” Sasuke says, his voice rousing Naruto from his thoughts as they pause at a cross. His eyes open quizzically, brows lifted. Sasuke shakes his head in a fond way where the darkness of his hair softly moves along his skin. He taps at Naruto’s head with his closed knuckles, a fake rap that Naruto winces against despite it not causing any real pain. “Your head, get out of it.”

Naruto feels his skin prick with heat that he’s grown used to. Underneath Sasuke’s staring, underneath the moon’s invasion.

“It’s not that easy.”

“It could be, though,” Sasuke says, their bodies somehow coming closer, pressed together disregarding the heat that usually people fear, closeness, more heat. Naruto feels the opposite.

They arrive in time for the last train back to Tokyo. It’s a long ride for the time of night, too. Naruto finds himself drifting in and out of sleep for the time being. He catches brief splits of words from Sasuke as they travel, Naruto’s cheek resting along the other man’s shoulder, his nose pressed along the cotton of his shirt, smelling him, closing in on him easily.

“Naruto.”

His eyes peek open blearily and Sasuke has his neck craned to look at him from this angle. It must be a strain on his muscles, so Naruto of course brings the palm of his hand to the nape for a light massage, his fingers moving in a somnolent pattern along Sasuke’s warm brown skin. It’s here for the first time that he can feel along the beauty marks that are seamlessly painted across Sasuke’s skin. The things his eyes have been silently admiring all this time. His eyes all too soon are drawn into that, mind uncaring of the way his flesh heats up. Of the way his skin could bubble over off the bone and he wouldn’t even realize because of this being more of his focus.

“You’ve got so many,” Naruto mutters, voice squished and lacking it’s usual jabbered inflections.

“What are you saying?” Sasuke asks, his cheek pinching with his own smile. Naruto’s thumb becomes more insistent then, connecting the constellation in soft swipes.

“Freckles. They’re all over your neck.”

“Oh, those. I don’t really notice them.”

“Well, you’d have to grow a second head maybe,” Naruto’s face angles up more, Sasuke fingers coming out to lightly run through the strands of his hair, matching the curve of his neck with one of his own then up to swipe along the soft scars on his cheeks. “Your jokes are bad.”

Even in this state of partial sleepiness, Naruto finds it in himself to whine at the base of his throat. Sasuke is so close, his lips a breath away. Naruto has never felt this dizzy near him. A soft thumb traces along the plump of his bottom lip sending a chilly swirl to his stomach,”You’re doing your look.”

Naruto is aware of it now. It settles in after months, he finally understands it. What he must look like. How his feelings must be, though unsaid, quite readable.

“Don’t do that,” Sasuke says, his voice sounding rattled.

Though it sounds like rejection, Naruto can’t help cling to the hopefulness that paints itself in the cotton of Sasuke’s tone, the way the words seemed softened just for him.

“I want to,” he confesses, his heart clinging to the milky ways that make up the feelings between the two of them. His voice is a low rasp now, strange to his ears. He wonders if need has ever been this desperate from a person’s throat. “Please, I want to.”

“You’re gonna make me miss you too much,” Sasuke shares a piece of his heart too. His thumb continues to lightly caress Naruto’s lip. Naruto continues to speak against it.

“I’m not leaving,” he speaks, the decision easily made for him then, like there was never another choice. Sasuke’s eyes widen for the slightest moment before he shakes his head.

“Don’t be hasty,” he says, and then he pulls his hand back. Naruto notices the way his hand is unsteady. A shocking thing to witness, Sasuke shaken by even the slightest thing makes him shiver. Naruto grows irritated at the words, however.

“I’m not being hasty,” he says and then he frowns when Sasuke looks back at him with a mild glare. The look shocks him, but he powers through. “I know what I want.”

“You told me your dream, you told me back then what you wanted—”

“And why can’t that change?” Naruto speaks, his conviction making his voice lift a bit, but then he remembers they’re in public and he lowers it. Keeps this between them. He sees Sasuke’s hand resting away from him now where it had been confidently caressing him moments ago. He slips his own hand across the callouses, Sasuke’s hand wrapping around the weight of his as if an instinct before anything else. “I know what I want. I want to be at TAKA. I want to cook there and create new recipes and new experiences. I want to do it all with—”

He stops then. His heart on the cusp of saying his feelings.

Naruto was always brave.

Always went for what he wanted, when he wanted it.

But the past and its heartbreaks have left him in a puddle of the unknown. The possibility of rejection, the way it lingers between the spaces that they haven’t closed. Sasuke must sense something in his gaze, his _look._ Maybe it radiates through the way their hands clasp at each other as if married to the weight of one another.

They’re still on the train, the cart partially empty save a few people scattered at different parts. They’ve managed a secluded corner to themselves, the smooth passage of time parallels that of their travels on the bullet train. Lightly touching one another, words like smiles on their own, but the unsaid keeps the air charged, keeps Naruto aching for more.

Just _say it._

“What I want,” Sasuke starts, and his eyes demand every ounce of Naruto’s heart to listen, to see him. He’s got the most beautiful eyes Naruto has ever seen, the most important gaze he’s ever found himself under. “I want you by my side.”

His cheeks are doused in pink, he knows, with the way Sasuke says the thing he’s last expected. Stealing his own confession from between the home of his thoughts. Sasuke squeezes their hands tighter, keeps their hearts together, holds him more surely.

“I want you to have your dreams, and to keep you happy. And I want to be able to be there by your side while it all happens.”

_“Sasuke,”_ Naruto exhales, the tone of his voice so full of conviction, honesty, all for him. The other man continues, slips their hands apart for a moment to caress his nape. Naruto stutters at the contact.

“I wanted to kiss you on New Years, did you know that?” Sasuke says. Naruto’s eyes widen. “I’ve wanted to kiss you everyday since.”

Naruto thinks about the months in between, they were closer in time now to the newer year than the one that has passed. His face is overrun with heat, but bravery has always been a second home to him.

“Then kiss me now,” he says, his hand squeezing along Sasuke’s nape with more precision. More desperation. Sasuke seems to sense this too, feel it maybe from the depths of himself in the same way that Naruto constantly has to. His soft dark eyes take him in and Naruto quickly finds his breath pulled from his throat, his lungs.

Sasuke kisses him, takes the mold of his lips and makes it one with his own. Naruto quickly crowds him, straightening his posture, pulling Sasuke closer, the Uchiha doing the same. They’ve got an awkward turn to their bodies as they mean to press against each other. Naruto’s smile curves along the shape of Sasuke’s, his toes turning against their confines, his heart doing the same.

His brain chants: _finally._

Sasuke deepens the kiss, pulls him apart: _finally._

Naruto clutches to him, gives and takes.

Sasuke pulls away by a measly distance that is meant only for the prayer of his name before pressing back in, taking him apart as thoroughly as a surgeon. It is as if someone has reached inside of him and tossed everything around—his heart and lungs in disarray, all out of place to make space for another person and despite how violent it seems in thought, there exists tenderness after the procedure. The mending. The way once again the blood can flow and the heart can beat and the lungs can breathe. Unfettered. Absolutely.

In wake of all the stress that has built behind his skull and within his heart, that has been boiling over for the better part of half a year, it is finally quelled, given a period of calm beneath the boiling point. The emotions simmer and Naruto knows the end result is a meal well made, something lovely carefully prepared between the both of them. Really, it’s nothing out of the ordinary of what they’ve been doing all their time together.

Sasuke kisses him and kisses him and to the depths of his core Naruto feels full.

🍳

They make it back to Tokyo and Naruto is unable to keep his hands off Sasuke, the other unable to do the same. He has missed this, that feeling of being utterly desired by a person he wants just the same. To feel as if a touch could ruin him, make his body a mess and his mind drift beyond its limits.

Outside of Sasuke’s apartment, in the quiet of the hall, the still of the night, their desperation is anything of the sort.

Naruto gasps into the feel of his kiss once more. He still can’t believe this is happening, that he’s here like this—holding someone and being held. Naruto melts into the warm fire of Sasuke’s touch on his skin, up his side, the man practically melting wherever his hands meet.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Sasuke says, kisses against his throat as he speaks. Naruto cants his hips, meets the hardness he feels with his own and hears the suppressed groan from the other man, the breath of his name, too. “If it's too fast, tell me because I’ll wait.”

The idea of waiting is ludicrous. After this long Naruto would be damned if he stalled much longer.

“I want you,” Naruto says, he slips a hand in Sasuke’s hair, pushes his fingers through the smooth strands and makes Sasuke meet his gaze. He looks intensely affected by it all, his face a warm shade of pink, his lips rosy to match. “You want me, right?” His question is sealed with another roll of his hips and like that Sasuke crumbles.

They don’t make it past the living room. The only time they part is when Sasuke hastily finds some lube and leaves a panting Naruto at the entrance to take off his clothes.

Currently Naruto’s breaths come out in short pants where Sasuke fucks him along the door, his leg curled around the man’s forearm keeping him in place while he fucks into him hard. Naruto chews along Sasuke’s throat rolling his hips to meet the cock burying so deep it makes his bones shiver. He hasn’t felt this in ages, someone inside of him, pulling him apart so thoroughly. Fucking him till his back aches, muscles burn. It feels so good he finds himself frustrated each time Sasuke pulls out even the slightest.

Said man is surprisingly more vocal than he anticipates, but in the worst way possible.

“You with me?” he breathes out against Naruto’s throat, pelvis hitting along the curve of his ass. Naruto pinches along the skin of his back where his hands have managedto slip beneath the shirt, fingers mingling with his sweat. Seeping along his skin. Naruto nods, cranes his head a little so it falls back along the wood of the door. “Good.” Sasuke manages to get his second leg up too, keeps him pressed against the surface to send his cock deeper. “I’m gonna fuck you again.”

Naruto speaks around his flush, aware of how overwhelmed he feels with the reality around them. “We’re still in the first round, bastard.”

Sasuke laughs along his skin, angling forward for a sloppy kiss. Breathing between their lips, “Yeah, but I’m imagining it.”

“Live in the moment,” Naruto chides. The other man meets his gaze with a smile and Naruto’s own curls just as similarly. Sasuke digs a particular way that has the firm muscles in his thighs seizing, a jolt sent up his spine as he moans aloud. Sasuke bites his neck, up to his ear, “On the couch, in my bed.”

“ _Please,_ ” his voice cracks with his toes as he cums between them. Sasuke doesn’t slow down, but Naruto knows this position isn’t the easiest. His own legs numbed with pleasure. Naruto looks between them, Sasuke’s got a good grip on him as his speed eventually eases up, but drag deeper, heavier. His ears start to turn staticky seeing Sasuke’s cock fucking inside ofhim. He nearly misses Sasuke’s question and when Naruto nods in delirium he feels the warmth of Sasuke inside of him, making the sight messy, the friction slicker than it's been all this time.

Sasuke’s breath catches, Naruto squeezes around him, tasting his skin once more, “I wanna hear you.” The admission is followed with an exhaled moan on Sasuke’s end, as if the man can only obey the sounds of Naruto’s own need.

It happens like that a few more times and Naruto is tired to the bone once they wind down for the night.

It’s only when he is blinking his eyes open in the middle of the night that the events settle into him more soundly. He’s got bits of black hair tickling his mouth, his nose. Sasuke’s body is heavy, but it feels more like a weighted blanket than something that could really suffocate him. Naruto’s eyes blink to the side where the alarm clock is to notice it’s a little after four. He nearly falls back asleep, but makes the mistake of looking at Sasuke who blinks up at him now, sleepy eyes a bit swollen like his mouth. His face visible due to the streams of moonlight peeking in on their comfort.

“Hey,” Naruto says, instantly blushing when he hears how fucked out he sounds. Sasuke’s eyes glow against those specs of moonlight when he breathes back, “Hey.”

They spend time watching each other in silence, eyes blinking slowly and Naruto pushes his thoughts forward lazily, exhausted and curious.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, his hand softly kneading the flesh of Sasuke’s lower back, his other along the thick muscle of his thigh. The other man props his chin along Naruto’s chest.

“Who says I’m thinking about anything?” Sasuke asks, his voice thick with sleep, too. Naruto watches the colors of his eyes, the way the gray and the black swap out, but not entirely. Making a concoction of their own and Naruto is mesmerized.

“Your eyes are saying it,” Naruto says.

“My chimney eyes,” Sasuke says, a smile pulling up his face and Naruto pinches his thigh as he wrinkles his nose. “I was thinking about you.”

He blushes because it’s not something he will ever see himself not doing because of the other man now. Now that Sasuke wants him, now that he really _knows._

“And what about me?” he asks, playful, but genuine.

Sasuke’s face tilts a bit, his cheek resting along Naruto’s skin now. He blinks, keeps Naruto dazed as he continues.

“The first time I saw you I thought you were very pretty.”

“Bullshit,” Naruto calls, but Sasuke lifts a hand, draws Naruto’s attention to his fingers that cross.

“I promise.”

“Shut up,” Naruto grumbles around his sleepy pout and Sasuke shakes his head.

“You were late and you were fucking clueless of course. There’s nothing that annoys me more than tardiness.”

“My apologies, chef,” Naruto says. Sasuke leans up and kisses him quiet, then breathes against him, “I’ve never seen a prettier face.”

“I’m handsome, too.”

“That too,” Sasuke confirms. Kisses him once more. “Aren’t I lucky?”

“The luckiest,” Naruto says with butterflies all trapped inside. Sasuke simply smiles, angles his head around and shifts a bit, but Naruto holds on to his waist, his thigh, grumbles. “Where are you going?”

“Just checking the time, clingy,” the Uchiha rasps, looking to the side.

“It's a little after four,” Naruto begins to yawn. “We can sleep a little more.”

Sasuke looks back at him, shakes his head, and before it can leave him dumbfounded Naruto feels the warm hardness against his thigh, chills going down his body.

They don’t fuck, but they lazily grind. Sasuke straddles him as Naruto gets a tired grip on his ass while they roll their cocks together, both fucking down and panting heavily at the friction.

“Can you—” Naruto starts. Sasuke nods, but begins to shimmy downward. Naruto is confused until Sasuke parts his mouth over his cock, swallowing for a few seconds that send Naruto into orbit. The Uchiha pulls away, stroking him and speaking against the tip, “Better?”

“Bastard,” Naruto says around his throaty voice. Sasuke climbs him, snickering as Naruto hits him and they resume their previous ministrations.

🍳

When he turns down Gaara’s offer the man is surprised more than anything. Naruto speaks to him over the phone, moving around his own kitchen with the device close to his ear.

“I’m sorry, Gaara.”

The line is silent for a moment and then, “I don’t understand.”

He gets that. Maybe he would regret this tomorrow or in a month, but it's rare that Naruto lives his life carrying that form of sentiment on his shoulders. Regrets were possible of course, but not when Naruto has almost always been sure of himself and his decisions. Even when he was wrong. He stirs the noodles in the pan that are shaded a fleshy salmon color by a thick sauce that is also filled with cheese, herbs and vegetables.

“It’s not the right decision for me right now. I’m comfortable at TAKA.”

“Comfort is for the naive,” Gaara says, and the words are a little harsh.

“Maybe,” Naruto says, “But I’d rather be a fool than give up on the things that are important to me.”

“Did you add the parmesan?” Sasuke asks from where he reenters the kitchen. Naruto is pleasantly drawn to the sound of the other man’s voice. He looks over his shoulder and is met with a kiss, Naruto having to angle the phone away for a moment. He shoves at Sasuke with his forearm. “Ass.” Sasuke snickers.

“I’m sorry for now, but you’re always welcomed at TAKA in the future.”

“Is he though?” Sasuke asks, lips along his throat. Naruto puffs out a laugh. “He tried to take you, I don’t like him.”

“Is that Uchiha Sasuke in the background?”

Naruto blinks, trying to muffle some of his laughter, “Yes, did you want to speak—” the line goes dead before Naruto could finish his sentence. He looks at his phone bewildered, blinking at it in annoyance. “He hung up.”

“Who cares?” Sasuke takes the phone and sets it on the counter face down, pulls Naruto in by the curl of his fingers to kiss him soundly, chastely.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Naruto points out. Sasuke makes an annoyed sound against his lips, pressing to kiss a little closer.

“Who said I was jealous?”

“You’re all over me during a damn phone call—”

“I like to touch you—”

“Did Gaara make you mad?”

Sasuke’s breath comes out and he snickers, “You’re a fucking idiot.”

They share pasta in Sasuke’s living room watching an American show that they both happened to like.

“Reid looks cute with this hairdo,” Naruto points out before shoveling a forkful of pasta into his mouth. Sasuke shakes his head. “It’s better longer.”

They bicker about this for a while until the show becomes background noise and they’re caught up in kissing each other. It’s during this that Naruto pulls back, his nose pressing along Sasuke’s throat to inhale him lightly, then exhale against the skin where he rests his face.

Sasuke’s massaging his hair when he broaches the topic they had skipped over in favor of eating and relaxing and fucking. He says, “I trust that you’re happy with your decision.”

Naruto finds his eyes that are watching him intently. Waiting for his answer. What he sees when he looks at Sasuke is fondness and care that he knows must look the same on his own face.

“I think there’s more we can do in TAKA, ya know? More meals to try and to create. I want to do it all with you, too,”Naruto admits.

Sasuke’s fingers are pressing into his lower back, mindlessly.

“With me?”

Naruto nods, kisses his chin, “And everyone else.”

Sasuke tuts. “This is about me—”

“Cocky bastard—”

His lips are kissed again, Sasuke softly pressing through and around them. His voice airy when he says, “Everyone admires you, your work ethic and abilities. You’re as much as the restaurant head as I am.”

“Maybe I should get my own office,” Naruto jokes, but Sasuke hums as if in genuine thought.

“Or you could share with me?”

His heart stops, “Huh?”

“If your position switches to head chef that is—”

“What are you saying, you can’t give me your—” his words die down as he sees the knowing look on Sasuke’s face, the one he does when he’s clearly a step ahead. Naruto blinks. “Unless by share you really mean....”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually. A couple of months now.” Sasuke exhales and his voice tinges with something unfamiliar. “Suigetsu said I was crazy.”

Naruto smiles at the man, unable to keep it from his face, “Why?”

“He’s never seen me this way about another person, so I suppose he was worried it would cloud my judgment.”

Naruto’s heart tickles in his chest, his voice soft like a toddler’s footsteps, “What way?”

“You know,” Sasuke starts, but it ends with a kiss, one with tongue, pulling a soft sound out of him. “Like that.”

He hums, “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’d make a great head chef. It’s not much different from what we do now. Kakashi will have to catch you up on the finances and whatnot. It’s not too hard, but knowing you—”

“Fuck you.”

Sasuke kisses the laugh on his face. It’s only after a moment that he asks, “Why didn’t you tell me about this when Gaara offered me the restaurant?”

A quiet collects between them, but Naruto won’t allow that to draw his attention elsewhere, he keeps his eyes on Sasuke, waits for his response. Thankfully, Sasuke is looking at him too, Naruto feels each portion of his face heat up with desire.

“You should decide what’s best for you, not me.”

“I choose you and TAKA,” Naruto says. “This is what’s best for me.”

Sasuke’s eyes widen the slightest and then soften around the edges. Naruto watches the tinge of smokey gray that appears, usually dissolved by the intense black. Sasuke cups him around the neck and pulls him in.

There’s been turmoil within his chest for so long, struggling with the realization that he was falling once again in his life, had fallen for Sasuke like one would directly from the sky, but eventually he realizes actually it feels more like floating. As if his heart and all of him is made of paper and he could easily be swept away.

Sasuke grounds him then, hand on his waist, lips on his lips.

To be wanted so undeniably does things for his soul.

He didn’t think he’d be able to have another person like this ever again, but he was okay with being proven wrong by the other man so long as Sasuke doesn’t hear the words himself.

And like the flourish of the seasons year round, Naruto presses his lips forward and kisses back just as naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is still one more full chapter + a small epilogue! i didn't want to just end the fic when they get together after it taking so long, ya know? 
> 
> anyway, hope this chapter healed a few hearts from the last chapter hehe 
> 
> as always thank you for all your comments!
> 
> see you all with the next update <3


End file.
